Twilight: The Blue Moon
by skylight96
Summary: People once said that there's a thin line between love and hate. No matter how much you claiming to hate it, eventually you'll falling for it. (EdwardOc) "We are not meant to be, Edward..." "Give me a chance. Just one chance. That's all I'm asking..."
1. Prologue: Moving to Forks

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Prologue:**_

_**Moving to Forks**_

"Everything pack up, sweetheart?"

Iris frowned at the question for the nth time this day and crossed her arms firmly on her chest as she give her father a pout for nth time this day too, "Dad, for the love of god! That's the thousand times you ask and that's thousand time I answer, _'Yes, my beloved father. I got everything in pack'_" glaring slightly at the sheepishly grin her father give her as he scratched the back of his blond locks, "Sorry, love. I'm just worried that's all" shrugging slightly as he meet her daughter beautiful violet eyes with his azure ones.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm seventeen, not seven" earning a laugh for her words as Nathan Davidson ruffled his daughter brunette locks affectionately with a warm smile, "I guess you right" he nodded in agreed, caressing her rosy cheeks warmly as he sighed, "You grow up so fast. I still remember you were a small bundle of brunette in my arms as it was yesterday" remembering the day his angel were born, "Your mother would be proud of you if she was here"

Iris eyes saddened at the words and watched the sadness in her father eyes as he recalled the memories of his love inside his mind, "Dad?" touching his forearms slightly to snap him away for the memories haunted his mind.

"Huh?" Nathan blinked and shook his head to dismiss the tragedy of his love before turning his attention to his one and only daughter, "Sorry, honey. I got lost in the road of life again" chuckling as he grinned sheepishly to lighten the heavy mood away.

Iris give a tiny laughed and proceed to hug her dad, "I love you, dad!" squeezing him slightly before pulling away and gazing longingly into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you too, my baby violet!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh my God! I'm still don't believe you went to Forks without me! You know how much I love to be there!" the voice the phone rang ecstatically as a young brunette answered it with a huge smile on her porcelain face, "Oh geez, I don't know! Would you mind explaining for me?" rolling her violet eyes as she smiled for her sarcastic remarked, taking her suitcase behind her as she walked down the hallway towards the airport entrance.

"Aww~… Iris! You know, many people would die to be in your place right?"

"Hmm… nope" popping the 'p' as she stood near the entrance waiting for a cab, "Besides, you know I'm not a fanatic fan of Twilight right?" raising her hand as she spotted a yellow cab and smiled at the driver as he helped her with her luggage.

"It's quite a shame! Everyone loves Twilight! Especially Edward Cullen!"

"Well, not me so face it, Britney! I'll never EVER fall in love with Edward Cullen! And that's final!"

"…Yes, mother!" Iris frowned at the reply she received from her childhood friend and shook her head amusedly as she turned her violet gaze towards the green scenery of Forks waiting for her words to continued, "You know Iris, there's a thin line between love and hate…"

This caught her off guard, "What are you trying to imply Britney?" raising her eyebrow in confused for her words as she paid the driver before took out her luggage from the cab trunk.

"… Nothing. J-Just forget about it. Anyway, I have to go! I call you later!"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!"

The brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly before looked up towards an old wooden house in front of her with a small smile adorned on her lips. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and walked towards the house as a pair of old couple waved happily towards their granddaughter in the distance. Unknown to her, each step she took will change her future forever…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** My first Twilight Fanfiction. Anyway, this is EdwardxOc so if you don't like it don't read. First of only, it's not my intension to bash twilight. Seriously, I swear I really love twilight. It just, I have an idea when I read twilight fanfic where Edward fell in love with his fangirl so I was like why not made Edward fell in love with his un fangirl. You know what I mean? It will be hilarious. If I could make that's it. Please review to continue the story.


	2. Chapter 1: High school is sucks

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**High school…is sucks!**_

"Iris, honey! It's time to wake up or you going to be late for school!"

The said brunette moaned slightly as she opened her purplish gaze towards the oh so beautiful neon clock on her nightstand, _Ermm… 6:30? Seriously?_ She thought and slowly got up from her comfy light emerald bed, taking her messy surrounding with her half lidded eyes, _Now… what am I supposed to do again?_ frowning as she turned her gaze towards the calendar in front of her, _Oh yeah… school_ her thought mumbled tiredly as she glared at the red mark on the calendar for the day. With that, she stood up and makes her way through the mess she made towards the bathroom to start her wonderful and surprising day…

"Oh! Morning, pumpkin! How's your sleep?" asked Henry Davidson as he spotted his beloved granddaughter walked down the stair with her bag on her right shoulder, "Mm?…Oh! It's great, grandpa! I sleep like a log" _seriously… _giving him a light kiss on his cheek as she took her seat beside him with her face still frowning as she struggled to keep her eyes opened for breakfast.

"Well, someone is still sleepy I see"

Iris pouted at the comment she received before shaking her head to dismiss the sleepiness in her eyes as she looked up to meet her grandmother beautiful emerald eyes, "Morning, grandma! Just tired that's all" still pouting miserably as she took a sip of her morning tea, _Ahh~ just like I remember it…_ her minds humming as she enjoy her morning tea.

Henry chuckled for his granddaughter bi-polar antic and took a sip of his black coffee as he folded his newspaper, "Yeah, whose fault is that? Talking on the phone all night long?" giving her a scold yet amused glance with smile on his lips.

"It's not my fault, Britney have to tell me EVERYTHING about her life without me!"

"Ahh~ teenager" sighed Elizabeth in defeat as she shook her head amusedly and placed a plate of chocolate pancake for her granddaughter before turning her attention to her husband with a warm smile adorned on her lips, "I heard Charlie's daughter arrived yesterday" taking a seat on his right as she took a sip of her morning tea.

"Oh, yes. Isabella Swan if I'm not mistaken. Do you remember Bella, Iris? You two used to be best friend with Billy's son, Jacob remember?"

Iris blinked at the names and frowned as she recalled her childhood memories, _Hmm… why do the names sound familiar?_ Narrowing her eyes slightly as she bit her lips in thought, "Ermm… I think so" _must be way~ back into the childhood memories then…_

"Well, off you go then, sweetheart. You're going to be late"

"Alright! I see you later! Bye, grandpa, grandma!" giving each of the elder a chaste kiss on their cheek and headed out to school where something extraordinary about to happen that will change her life forever…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morning, I would like to take my schedule please"

The woman behind the reception looked up from her computer screen and smiled as she meet the brunette standing in front of her, "Ahh… you must Ms Swan then?... or was it Ms Davidson?" raising her perfect eyebrows in wonder as she stood up and make her way to the paper file behind her to find her schedule. Iris twitched slightly at the familiar name and cleared her throat with a fake smile, "That would Ms Davidson please"

"Oh, here you are… Welcome to Forks High!"

"Thank you…"

Turning around to exit the office, she accidently bummed into another new student coming from the hallway and nearly fell onto the ground if it wasn't for her fast reflex as she caught the girl elbow, "Sorry…" she murmured before standing straight to meet her, "I guess my clumsiness will be the death of me"

"Ah… No worries. Just be careful next time" giving her a small smile before walking away to find her class when suddenly a hand tugged her sleeve and causes her to meet a pair of hazel eyes gazed into her, "Wait, aren't you Iris Davidson? Henry's granddaughter?" the girl asked as she looked questionably at her.

"Erm… yes"

The girl instantly beamed and pulled her into hug with a squealed of happiness coming out from her mouth, "Oh my god! Iris! I miss you so much!" pulling away to meet his violet eyes with a huge grin on her face, "It had been so long since I met you"

_**Huh?**_

The brunette blinked twice before she managed to choke, _**'what?'**_ and stared at the girl as if she was grown a second head, _what in a world-?_ Her thought paused suddenly before looked up to see her again, _wait a minute isn't she-?_

"Bella! Isabella Swan? Don't you remember?"

_**Oh boy!...**_

"B-Bella?" she choked, eyes widen in horror and surprised as she received an excited nodded from the said girl in front of her, _Oh my gosh! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! She a fucking fictional character in a book! She wasn't supposed to be real! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I think I'm going to be insane-!_

_**Wait! Wait! Slowly down tiger! Don't go blizzard on this. Just take a deep breath and we thought about this ok? Ok!**_ Her subconscious mind nodded as she took a deep breath to calm herself down from the un-spoken surprise she had been received in front of her…

"Erm… Ms Swan and Ms Davidson? I hate to intrude but don't you two girl have a class to intend?"

Coughing to clear out her throat as well as to dismiss the thought flooding her mind right now, she grimly nodded with a fake smile and quickly walked away in hope of avoided the cause of her insanity slip into the hallway...

"IRIS!"

-or maybe not…

_**Ok! Take a deep breath. Turn. And smile. That should do it.**_ With that she followed her own mind instruction and smiled as she waited from the girl to arrive by her side while tripping of course, "Ops! Sorry!" Bella blushed as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly as Iris managed to safe her from tripping… again.

Iris sighed and shook her head amusedly before murmuring, _**'never mind'**_ and headed out to find their class, unfortunately… they were in the same classes. _**Harsh!**_ So, after hours and hours of enduring the lecture, FINALLY it was time for lunch. Which mean, they have to go to cafeteria…

"Hey! Iris, you coming?" asked Bella as she slowly stood up from her seat beside her childhood friend, ready to go to the cafeteria with Jessica, Lauren and Angele for lunch. Deciding there's nothing else to do, she shrugged and followed the girl into the social hall.

"Hey! You must Iris! Bella childhood friend! I'm Mike Newton. Nice to meet you!"

A voice greeted the silent girl as she about to half way into eating her pizza slice when an unknown blonde boy leaned closer into her face in front of her, _What the hell-?_ Her thought and raised her eyes in wonder at the grinning boy, "Hey, you like pizza? I know a certain place that sold really great pizza. I could bring you there if you want"

The violet gaze blinked twice again this day and slowly continued her eating before placing another half of the pizza onto her plate as she gave the boy a fake smile, "I would love to but I recently move here so I'll be busy this week. Maybe next time" politely declined the offer as she took a sip of her soda to force down the pizza into her stomach.

"Ok!" replied the cheerful Newton boy before turned his attention to the girl next to her, trying his luck with the Swan misses. Taking a deep breath in defeat and annoyance, she turned her gaze to her right and instantly meets a pair of golden eyes located on the centre of the cafeteria hall, _wait a minute! Is that what I think is that?_ Her mind gasped before hearing the same question and words written in the book.

"That the Cullen siblings, there's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and the last one is Edward. They're Dr Cullen's children. Adopted children. Rosalie and Jasper is twin. People had been saying that they were together… I mean really together, you know what I mean"

"Oh my god! Really?" gasped the clumsy flaunt in shock as they turned their attention to the said Cullen in the middle of the cafeteria.

Iris snorted in annoyance at the gossipmonger as she leaned her head on her left hand and gazed her way towards the Cullen's with a smirk, "I don't see anything wrong with the Cullen. They look _humanly_ to me" she shrugged and took a sip of her soda as she eyed her most hated character in the Twilight book, none other than the mister hot shoot himself, Edward Cullen aka Eddykins!

_**Hn! Show off!**_

"No! Don't you get it? they're freaks" shrieked Mike as he carefully took a glance at the said group of unknown immortal who obviously heard him but decided to ignore it as they regained their routine of ignoring-people-and-have-a-life routine, "They usually sat among themselves and never come to school when the sun is out. I mean, who don't love the sun? They're a freak!"

"Well, I hate to breaking into ya but I think I'm maybe one of the freaks you call since I hate sun so much"

That stunned the Newton boy from his statement as he looked at her as if she grown two head while she totally ignored it and slowly got up to her leg with a frown, "You just ruined my day, Newton. Feel free to face my rave of hell" with that she walked away, grumbling along the way as she dumbed her leftover into the garbage can and make her way towards her biology class. Unknown to her, five pair of golden eyes followed her every move as she slowly disappeared behind the cafeteria door with a slightest smile on their lips…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahhh~" she sighed in defeat and slammed down onto the chair in the Biology Lab tiredly, head aching with pain as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, _Ngh! I hate headache_… she frowned and lied her aching head down onto her folded arms with a groan, eyes opened as she faced marble tile in front of her silently as she falling deeply in her thought about her day, _I can't believe it! This is must be some kind of joke! There is no way in hell, they actually real. They're fucking book characters for god sake! I'm blaming Britney for this!_ glaring deathly at the innocent marble tile for her murderous thoughts when suddenly a voice caught into her ear as she raised her head up to see the speaker, "Hey! Are you alright?" the speaker asked as the sound of screeching chair echoed loudly inside the empty lab.

_**Oh, no! Not him! Anyone but him!**_

"What do you want?" she hissed as the pain in her head started to ache again when she had to face him, the one she need to be avoid-

_**Oh! God must be really hates me! **_

-no other than Edward Cullen himself, sitting next to her with a crook smile on his face, _Oh! How I wish I could smack that little smile off your face, Eddykin! Oh! How I wish!_ Her minds hissing animalistic at him, earning a light wince from the mind-reading vampire beside her for her murderous thought which he quickly covered it with his stoic figure.

"I'm fine! Thanks for your concern" frowning as she turned her violet gaze toward the green scenery beside her, crossing her arms on her chest with a small pout on her face, ignoring the pondering ache in her head which causes her to hiss a little, _Oh, great!..._

Then, a sudden cold sensation touched her forehead which causes her to blink away from her empty thought and meet with a pair of concern golden eyes with her own, "You're have a fever" pulling his cold hand away as the students rushed through the door toward their seat, giving a curious glance when they notice him sitting next to the newly girl at the back.

Iris remained silenced as she scooted her seat away from the Cullen and turned her attention to Bella who appeared in front of her with an apologised smile, "Hey, are you alright, Iris?" she asked, obvious to the tense teenager beside her who appeared as if he want to kills someone and trust her, she knows!

_Get a grip, Eddykin! Just don't breath and everything will be fine…_

The said boy blinked at the words coming from her mind and gave her a side glance before stopping his breathing to control his monstrous side with a small grateful smile. She shrugged and looked up to meet her supposed childhood friend with a fake smile, "I'm fine, Bells. He just annoyed me" rolling her eyes to firming her points and give her a cheeky smile, saying, "You go ahead, Bells. I'm fine. I catch up with you later" waving her hand as she motioned her to move since the boy beside her looks like he about to die… again.

"You own me"

Edward blinked away from his own murderous thought about killing the Swan misses and turned his head to the brunette beside him, "What do you mean?" he asked, pretending as he gave her a glare, daring her to spill it out on them in front of the class

"I think you know what I mean Edward. You're not breathing" pointing to his static chest as she raised her prefect eyebrows with a curious yet amuse face, _and I know what you are…_

Unmistakable silent and tense hanging around them as they totally ignored each other and focus on the classes instead but she knew, he would like a full package of information he could gathered about her founding, might as well tell him all her minds shrugged as she leaned her head on her left hand in bored expression clearly emitted from her face.

Suddenly a slip of paper made it ways onto her right hand and causes her to take a look at the elegant words written within the white paper…

_**What do you know?**_

Snorted slightly in amused, she wrote her answer slowly to match his elegant writing, if she could…

_**That you are stick-up bastard who though you better than anyone else XP…**_

-and pushing back the paper to its owner with an amused smirk adorned on her rosy lips, _Oh! This going to be fun!_ Her minds giggled with excitement as the heavy and tense atmosphere around them slowly dismiss when she heard a snort from Edward for her choice of words.

_**I'm serious! What do you know?**_

-probably hissing along with the words he sent back, waiting patiently for her respond before writing the note about Cellular Anatomy by their teacher with stoic expression on his face, when the sound of sliding paper entered his ear, he shifted his amber gaze down to the small paper slip under my left hand and slowly broke it in front of him as he read her reply…

_**I think you know what I mean Eddykins!**_

A twitch makes its way to his porcelain face and turned his glaring attention to the smirking girl beside him who seem amused with their little chat, _Aww~ did I hurt our little Eddykins heart?_ She smiled evilly at the thought echoed inside his mind and growled at the chuckle coming out from her lips.

"Ms Davidson, is there's something you want to share with us?"

This time, it's Edward who smirked evilly at the unfortunate brunette girl beside him as he watched the scene with amuse. Iris blinked twice at the words coming from the teacher and hesitantly smile sheepishly as she noticed the whole class were staring at her expectedly, _Oh, I'm going to get you for this Eddie boy!_ Sending a furious glare at the smirking boy beside her and shook her head, "Nothing, Ms Batcher" ignoring the whisper as she returned to her note, grumbling along the way as she ignored the victorious smirk on the Cullen face for her misfortune.

_**I get you for this! Eddykins!**_

Seriously, High school… is sucks!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Finally Chapter 2 is up! I'm quite shock when I first upload this story and I already have many reviews and followers for it. I mean 5 or 6 are many to me because I just started it. I really want to thank you guys for reviewing it. I want my heart beam with happiness and motivate me to continue this story. I hope I still caught your interest. Yup, I guess I make Edward slight OOC but I can't help it. It's Romantic Comedy so, it about to happen anyway… So, reviews and chapters will keep on going.


	3. Chapter 2: Insanity? Right

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Insanity? Right…**_

"Catch!"

_**Opf!**_

Iris hissed at the impact and groaned as she glared deathly at the Newton boy, _I get you for this!_ She thought and threw the hard ball to her target with glaring eyes, his crotch. Mike who had been busy chattering with that Eric boy totally obvious to the evil smirk on the devil face before-

_**Opf!**_

-moaning in pain as he hugged his crotch, tears coming from the edge of his eyes as he looked up to meet her, "W-What?" he chocked, remembering the words she said at the cafeteria and whimpered in fear as he meet a cold and deathly glare of her violet eyes, "Like I say, Newton! Feel my rave of hell" flipping her chestnut hair behind her as she walked away, glancing sideway at the boys with a smirk.

Sitting down at the bleacher with a long sigh, she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly as she looked up at the nothing ahead, _I need painkillers_ she frowned and turned to find her water bottle when suddenly the bottle she been looking for appeared in front of her face with surprise and looked up at the pale hand holding it.

"I believe this is yours"

A soft velvet voice murmured as a crook smile adorned on his pale lips, watching the brunette girl with amused as she took the bottle with a grumble before drinking it with a sigh, "Thanks"

"No problem" sitting next to her as he watched the students playing dodge ball among themselves, "So, how's the headache of your?" he asked, turned his amber gazed back to the brunette as he watched her pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, mumbling about painkillers and all.

"I'm fine! Seriously, Eddykins! Just worry about yourself then some stranger alright?"

Edward frowned at the words and shifted his posture to face the brunette beside him with a glare, "Would you please stop calling me that!" hissing slightly in anger for his newly develop nickname from the new girl as she chuckled humorously before giving him a smirk, patting his cold cheek with her hand mockingly, "Aww~… but I like calling you that" tilting her head to the side in innocent gesture with a pout adorned on her lips as her eyes started to hazy before she groaned and turned away to shield her eyes from the Gym lights stabbing her ached eyes, _Ngh! Headache sucks!..._

Sighing in defeat, he got up from the bleacher and went towards Couch Scott, talking about something before returning back to feverish brunette, saying, "Come on! Let's get you to the Nurse office" reaching out his hand to help her which she took it gratefully and slowly stood up, "You don't have to this! I'm perfectly fine!" mumbled the flower girl as she let him carried her, circling her left arm around him neck as he placed his right arm to stabilise her as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, but I want too"

"Did you hit on your head or something?"

Edward laughed and shook his head as he opened the door for her, "You're interesting, you know that?" giving her a smile before talking to the school nurse. Iris narrowed her eyes at the cocky Cullen and huffed as she turned her attention away, _Interesting? Yeah, right~ It because I'm the only who insult you bluntly while the others don't! Well, beside Rosalie that is!_ Obvious to the amber eyes aiming towards her with curiosity flashed inside his gaze for her thought.

_**How on hell she know about Rosalie?**_

"Hey, Eddykins! The bell is ringing. Don't you have classes to go?"

A voice broke his curious thought and looked up to meet a pair of beautiful violet gaze meeting his own, lost in the warm and beauty of her purple gaze before turning away to face the door, "Ah… yes. I see you later" with that he walked away, opening the white door when suddenly she called out for him and causes him to turn which he received a small genuine smile adorned on her lips, "Thank you…"

_I really mean it…_

Hearing the sincerity within her thought, he couldn't help but give her a smile, nodding his head in acknowledge before leaving the mysterious girl alone as he walked towards his class with a smile still intact on his lips…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, Eddykins~~~!"

Edward growled at the familiar voice calling his newly gain nickname and turned to meet none other than his vampire brother, Emmett Cullen heading his way with his wife Rosalie by his side, "I heard you got yourself a girlfriend" winking as he give him a cheeky smile on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's more like prefer candidates for socialise kind of person"

"Puff~ yeah, righttttt~"

"Whatever, Emmett!"

Rosalie frowned and crossed her arms on her busty chest with a glare, "Whoever she is to you, I definitely don't like her. She's dangerous! We're dangerous. We need to keep our distance from her. Especially you, Edward! Don't get too cosy with her, understood?"

"But, babe~~! She's funny!" moaned Emmett with a grin, "Don't you get her inside jokes? Man, she's definitely in my go-for-it book!" earning a slap behind his head by the blonde beauty beside him for his words.

Edward sighed and turned his attention away from his make out siblings to the school entrance which his eyes instantly spotted the said brunette they've been talking about walking down the path towards the street, searching something within her bag with a pout.

"Crap! I swear I put it here!"

"Looking for something?"

_**Ngh! Not him!**_

Groaning slightly for her fate, she turned around to meet the one she been wish to avoid but fail_, ahh~ fate must be hate me as well..._ she thought exasperatedly before giving him a fake smile as she tilting her head to the side, "Yes, may I help you Mr Cullen?" earning a crook smile from the mind-reader vampire in front her as he leaned closer in intimately.

"Why, of course Ms Davidson. I was hoping to help you in search of something you recently lost"

Iris pouted at the statement and crossed her arms on her chest, giving him a glare which causes his smile to widen for her childish behaviour, "Oh, why do you care?! Just go ahead and laugh! Stupid stick-up bastard!" mumbling as she turned her violet eyes away from his, hearing him laughing for her misfortune… again.

_**Hn! You're lucky you're immortal!**_

That put a stop on his laughing as he instantly looked up at the frowning brunette in surprise, "What?"

_**Ops! I forget he could read mind…**_

A sheepishly laugh escaped from her mouth as she turned away from his furious glare to find her saviour when suddenly a familiar looking brunette caught the corner of her eyes, "BELLA!"

Bella blinked and turned around to meet Iris running towards her with a raging Cullen glaring her way, "W-What?" she chocked and was glopped by the running girl as she pulled her away from the Cullen towards her truck, "Come on, Bella! We don't wait to be late!" dragging the innocent girl away with her as she turned around to meet the Cullen and stick out her tongue playfully…

_**I see you later, Eddykins!**_

-walking away with an evil laugh echoed inside her minds, leaving the youngest Cullen alone at the car park as she climb on Bella truck since she still haven't a car yet to drive.

"So, what happen back there?" asked Bella as she strapped down her safety belt before starting her engine. Iris shrugged gloomily, murmuring _**'nothing'**_ as she looked out through the window in deep thought, replying the story of Twilight her friend force her to read inside her minds with a sigh, _I still can't believe this is happening to me! First, I'm move to Forks. The town Britney want to move because of Twilight. I'm an unknown childhood friend with Isabella Swan and Jacob Black. Meeting the freaking Cullen and defeat them in the cafeteria. Talking with Edward in biology class? My most hated character! I even joke with him! I'm totally insane right now! God, I'm totally blaming Britney for this! I wonder if she brainwash me with her Twilight when I was sleep at her house days ago?_ Huffing as she glared at nothingness, obvious to the silent glare sending by the brunette beside her as she pouted slightly, "You know, Iris. You're never this sour with me. Is there something happen with the Cullen back there?" eyes looking in concern as she watched the flower named girl sighed and turned her violet gaze into her, "Nothing, Bella. Just having a rough day" frowning when suddenly a thought catches her minds as she turned back her attention to the living next to her, "Hey, Bella! Do you like Edward?" she asked, giving a cheeky smile as she noticed a tint of pink dust on her cheek for mentioning the boy name during the ride,

"E-Er… why do you suddenly mention his name?"

"Oh! I just thought you were checking him out in the cafeteria. Maybe I could arrange a date for you" earning a furious blush for her statement earlier, widening the evil smirk on her mentally face as operation Edward-be-damn began instantly. The sooner Edward and Bella together, the sooner he would leave her alone. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

_**Alright! Its settles then! Tomorrow, operation Edward-be-damn begins!...**_

"Thanks, Bella!"

Pulling away her safety belt as she got out from the truck with a smile, "I see you later, alright?" leaning down to the window as she give her a friendly hug with she returned it happily before driving away from the distance towards the Chief house, leaving the young girl in front of her house with a sigh emitted from her lips, _I seriously need to quit that sighing behaviour or I might going old quicker than average…_

Shifting the bag on her right shoulder, she turned around and walked into the house, saying, "I'm home!" following the heavenly smell of her grandmother cooking into the kitchen, "Hey, grandma!" giving a soft kiss on her crinkle cheek as she took a peak at the stew she making on, "That's smell great!"

"Oh! Thank you, sweetheart!"

"No, problem. Grandma! Anyway, where's grandpa?"

"He's at the Billy house. Probably planning another fishing trip with the Chief"

"Oh!"

With that she got up to her room, throwing her bag on her bed before jumped down on it with huge sigh in relief for her soft mattress consoling her tired body, "Ahh~ I'm beat!" mumbling as she closed her eyes slowly, letting darkness swallowing her into the subconscious of her mind when suddenly her hand phone ring loudly inside her pale blue room, filling it with Only exception by Paramore as she moaned in annoyance in search of the device, "Mm…'ello…"

"_IRIS! IT'S ME! BRITNEY! OH! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!"_

"Mmm… I could tell" rolling her eyes as she slowly got up from her slumber before looking at her neon clock with a pout, _8:30? How long did I fell asleep? Why grandma didn't wake me?..._

"_-And then Jazz was like 'You got to be kidding me' and I was like 'No, shit! Sherlock' and she was like 'Yes, shit! Watson' and then we were-"_

_**Ngh! Sometimes I wonder how I be friend with her…**_

"_-so, the conclusion is never EVER bring Jazz to shoe store"_ finalizing her story with a huff which causes her to smile for her friend antic as she stood up and heading towards her closet to find her lavender silk pyjama, _"So, enough about me! What about you? How's school in Forks? I hope you didn't meeting the Cullen and slaughter Edward up with you Rambo dagger"_ laughing as she waited for her answer excitedly.

_**Hn! You don't know half of it…**_

"Well, my day was good. Too good actually. You would never believe who I saw at school today" smirking as she heard and squeal of happiness and excitement, _"Who?! Who?! Don't tell me it's Robert Pattison!"_

"Hmm… close enough"

"_Oh! Tell me! Tell me!"_

"Excited aren't we?" snorted as she placed the phone on her sink before put it on loudspeaker as she took her bath, _"Of course I am! Come on, Iris! Tell me EVERYTHING! Don't leave any details!"_

Giggling, she turned off the hot water and walked towards the sink where she placed her pyjama, "Alright, then. Hmm… let see" humming as she put on her lavender pyjama before taking the phone into her room with her towel hugging her wet hair, "I meet my unknown childhood friend at the school and guess what? Her name is Isabella Swan. Can you believe that?"

"_Oh my god! Get out of town!"_

"Actually, Britney. I am out of town"

"Ergh! You know what I mean!"

"Hahaha… yeah, yeah!"

A giggle come out from the other line before the sound of bed creak echoed inside the phone, assuming the girl lying on her stomach with feet randomly swing above her with an evil smile, _"Sooo~…. Did you meet any Cullen out there then?"_

"As matter in fact, I did. The whole Cullen was there"

"_Eekkkk! I can't believe it! You're SO lucky!"_

"Hmm… rightttt~"

"_I mean seriously, Ris! Not everyone meet with Twilight character alive this day. I mean they're fucking fictional characters for god sake!"_

"Now, you know how I feel"

"Oh, Iris! You don't know how lucky you are. Well, at least you don't slaughter him" a giggle escaped from her mouth as she sat down on her bed with history books lying in front of her, waiting for her to make her move on the essay Ms Washington demanded them to write as she listened to her friend talking about Twilight and all the shit about it...

"-If I were there, I definitely go with Edward since I'm team Edward. I mean he's cute, better than Jacob and all but he's too emotional, I mean come on, you're cute and just stop with self-loathing and all. Seriously, he's got everything. EVERYTHING! We possible ever wanted, well except mate I guess but that's not the point. He's get Bella right? Anyway, what happen back there? Did he and Bella meet? I mean, where are you in the chapter?"

Stopping her writing, she hummed and narrowed her eyes as she played the scene inside the book, "I think I'm the first one. I don't really read Twilight you know. You force it into me" glaring as the phone which earning her a sheepish laughed from her friend before continue her essay…

"Ahh… yes about that. Have you ever heard sharing is caring? So, I was thought I would to share it with"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you have to force me reading it without giving me any food for days"

"Hehehe… ops?"

"Ahh… Whatever Britney. What passed is passed. There's no turning back. I just I'm going to hit the sack now. I talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye, Ris!"

Closing her phone in her hand, she placed it down on her nightstand along with her homework essay and lied down on her light emerald bed with a sigh, _I think I'm seriously need to quit that habit _looking up at the white ceiling above her in nothingness, something crawling inside her chest as she narrowed her eyes in deep thought, _Why did I get a feeling I forgetting something? Something important..._

Shrugging, she pulled up the cover and snuggled closer for warmth from the cold night as she slowly fell down in her sleep, obvious to the shadow creep outside of her small frame window into the darkness of the night…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A/N:**_ There you are Chapter 2! Thanks for the reviewer who still here reviewing it for me. you guys really make my day. To **Anastasia Cullen**, I would happy to help you. Just log up the Fanfiction and I'll glad help you with your story. For **twilightfanjm**, thank you for keep reviewing. I really love your comments for this. For others reviewers, **GabbyUzumaki, .xX, Jazybear.9, Xx79oo9, SweetInsanity89** and **Guest**. I really appreciate your reviews, it's had been my strength to keep on writing. That's all for now, please review for further chapter…

_**Skylight96**_


	4. Chapter 3: This can't be happening!

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**This can't be happening!**_

"Hey, morning Bella!"

Bella blinked at the voice greeting her early in the morning and looked up to meet her childhood friend heading toward her way, "Morning, Iris!" closing her truck door as she waited for her, looking down to her beg as she looking for her cell phone, oblivious to the blue truck heading towards her way. Iris mid-stop her walk and looked up to see Tyler truck losing control over the ice as the memory of the incident replied inside her minds, _Shit! I forgot!_ Inwardly cursing herself for her carelessness as she running down towards the clumsy flaunt and began pushing her out of the way as she stood there to take her place instead, _Uh! Oh! This going to be hurt!_ Closing her eyes as she waited for the impact, oblivious to the sound of air rushing toward her way.

**Thump!**

Iris hissed slightly in discomfort as coldness surrounded her thin figure, feeling the pain throbbing behind her head as a familiar voice echoed inside her hazy mind…

"..ris…?"

"Iris?! Can you hear me?"

_**Man! You're loud!**_

Hearing a deep breath in relief as she felt someone shifting away from her, letting her to regain her breath before slowly opened her purplish gaze into the white world around her with a small smile, "Relax, Eddykins! I'm still alive" mumbling as she meet a pair of melting amber gazing into her with concern flashed inside his eyes, "I'm glad" a whisper made its way into her ear before the sound of ambulance siren filling the area where a huge group of student accumulate around them in relief, _Well, someone still happy to have me alive. Speaking about that-!_

"B-Bella? Is she alright?"

Edward hushed her and took off his jacket as he threw it over her shivering body, trying warming her from the cold as he waited from the medics to come, "She's alright! Just worry about yourself then some stranger alright?" leaning away as he let them take her away into the ambulance before flashing another smile when he heard her thought…

_**Hm… where did I heard that one before?...**_

"I see you later…"

Iris blinked her violet eyes at the words and glanced sideway to the Cullen who still standing behind the crowd as a soft chuckle escaped from her bluish lips with a slightly nod, "I guess so…" as the door closed behind her, leaving the busy scene as they upload her to their vehicle…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iris moaned slightly in discomfort for the gauze covering her forehead and pouted as Tyler kept repeating his apology with an amused Cullen beside her. She snorted quietly before giving a sideway glare at the Cullen as she hissed mentally for him, _Oh! Wipe the smut smirk on your face Eddyknis! You're lucky I have concussion right now or I'm totally kicks your ass_ widening his crooking smirk as he raised his eyebrows in challenged.

_**Oh! You're on!**_

The sound of the door opened echoed inside the room as the flower named girl turned around to meet none other than the leader of the vampire coven, Carlisle Cullen walked towards them with a professional smile on his face, "Ah, Ms Davidson I presume? I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. How are you doing?" he asked, looking down to the clip broad in his hand as he waited for her answer, _Oh! He's hot!_ She thought with an evil smile on her lips, ignoring the death glare by the other Cullen beside her for her dirty thought with his sire.

"Hmm… fine, I guess. I don't have any blurriness in my sight or what so ever. Just mild headache from the impact that's all"

"Hmmm… Hmm… that's good. Mind if I take a closer look?"

"Oh! Sure" smiling sweetly at the older Cullen before turned around slightly as she faced the younger Cullen with a smirk, _Aww~ is little Eddykins jealous of his own daddy?_ Winking slightly in mocking, thinking…

_**But seriously Eddykins! Your daddy is HOT!...**_

"From what I see, you don't have any internal bleeding which mean you can go back to school tomorrow if you want but please if you ever have any pain or trouble in sight. I suggest you go to the hospital right away to prevent any more damage on your head…?" pulling away as he raised his eyebrow in confuse, watching his son having glaring competition with his patient for unknown reason.

"Erm… Ms Davidson?"

"Hmmm?..." humming the brunette slightly before giving the boy a last glare before turning to face the doctor with a fake smile, "Yes, Dr Cullen?" she asked, ignoring the snicker emitted beside her…

_**Oh! Shut your mouth, Edward!...**_

Carlisle sighed at the teen's antic in front of him and shook his head amusedly, "Nothing, Ms Davidson. You can check out as soon as you like. I'm leaving you three alone now" walking away as he closed the door behind him. Tyler frowned and shyly looked up to meet her violet gaze with a guilty smile, "I'm sorry, Iris! I really am!"

"Hahaha… it's alright, Tyler. I forgive you… Lucky _Edward_ was standing beside me or I'm might really be squash by your truck. Ain't that right Eddie?" smirking as she saw a twitch on his porcelain face,

_**Success!**_

Growling slightly at the nickname, Edward turned and gives the boy a fake smile, shaking his head with a fake laugh as if it was nothing, saying "Yeah. Don't worry about it, Tyler. No blood, no foul. Ain't that right, flower girl?"

_**Ah! That just plain rude, Eddykins!**_

Snorted, she sighed with a nod, "That's right, Tyler. No harm done. Why don't you leave us alone? Me and Eddie have something we want to talk about" turning her burning eyes to the boy beside her, "Right, Eddykins?" resuming their glaring contest, causing the guilty boy gulped down his saliva in nervousness, feeling the KI around him inside the room as he quickly running away from them out into the hallway.

Iris groaned and ended the glaring contest as she rubbed her eyes, "God! My eyes hurt! How could you do that without blink?" rubbing as she stole a glance at the vampire who smirked for his victory, "I don't know. Mind telling me how, Ris?"

_**Blink!**_

That causes her to lift up her face in shock for the nickname he used for her, "Ris?" she whispered in horror when she realised he's used the name her friend Britney usually called her, _Oh! Shit! Don't tell me he was listening to what we were talking last night on the phone!_ Cringing as she whimpered slightly in fear when she meets his angry amber eyes with her own, "I know you hiding something, Iris! Spill it out before I do!" eyes darkened into black as he growled loudly inside the room, frightening the girl with his vampire side as he demanded for answers.

Finding there's no other way to avoid it, she bit her lips and closed her eyes in defeat as she took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll tell you everything" eyes gazing on her lap in defeat with her hands gripping the blanket in fear, "How I know about you and your family is because of a book. A book called the Twilight, written by Stephenie Meyer. It's one of the most popular romantic book ever sell in 2005. It's a story about you…" stealing a glance at his stunned face before looking down on her hands nervously, "-and your family. About what you are exactly…"

"So, you know about us all along?"

She nodded, "That's right. I know about you ever since I first saw you at the cafeteria. You stand out more because the girls couldn't help talking about you"

Edward silenced as he slowly sat down on the chair beside her, hand sliding through his coppery hair in frustration and slightly shock as he let out a sigh, "Is that all?" he asked, looking up to her in guilt when he saw her avoiding his gaze as she turned away towards the door, "No. The book mainly about you… and Bella"

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan? The Chief's daughter?"

"Hmm…"

"What about her?"

Biting her lips warily, she sighed and continued, oblivious to the hurt flashed inside his amber eyes as she kept avoiding his gaze in fear "She's your mate, Edward. She's your singer. Her blood sings for you. That's why you can't control yourself with her. You also can't read her mind because she's a shield. In the book, it tells about how you both fall in love with each other… and incidents that happen along the way. With The Volturi, Victoria and also the Quileute"

"You know about the Volturi?"

Iris nodded grimly as she pulled away the blanket on her lap and slowly got up from the bed, "I also know about their rules but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It's seems Twilight doesn't exist here in Forks" frowning in thought as she slowly walked towards the door but suddenly stopped by a firm tug on the dark brown thick coat on her shoulder belonged to the Cullen which causes her to meet his soft amber eyes, "Don't go…" his words whispered into her ears, "I'm not mad at you…"

"…"

Edward sighed at the silence responded he get from his prefer candidates for socializing and engulfed her into a hug, hiding his face into her beautiful brunette hair as he savour her unique scent, _Hmm… rain and lavender, How ironic?… Iris, the Greek goddess of rainbow_ his thought humming as he rocked them gently side to side with a hum coming for his lips, enjoying her warmth on his cold body.

_**Ugh! Edward! Stop hugging me! God, this is awkward!**_

Edward laughed at her discomfort and smiled as he pulled away to see her violet eyes, "But you love it" giving her a crooked smile on his lips as he watched her glaring with a tint of pink dust on her cheek, "Oh! Shut up, Eddykins!" grumbling as she turned away, oblivious to a soft smile on his face.

"That's the girl I know…"

"Hmm?"

Turning around to meet him, Edward leaned his forehead with the brunette with a sigh, smiling warmly at the softness of her skin, "Nothing…" he murmured before opened his amber eyes to greet her violet gaze, "It just I longing to hear your… sarcastic term" chuckling slightly for his word before looking up to her with a sad gaze, "I should have avoid you…" letting out a deep breath from his lips in defeat for his action.

"Why?..."

"…Because I couldn't help but falling for you"

A pair of purplish eyes widen at the words spoken by the vampire in front of her and instantly looked up into his amber eyes, frozen under his gaze as her heart beating furiously at the contact, "W-What?" she managed to chocked out the word from her numb lips as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Iris Davidson. I feel in love with you the first time I meet you" caressing her rosy cheek with his icy hand, feeling the warmth he longing to have with a small smile adorned on his lips, "You're interest me. Your thoughts are not like anybody else around us. Yours more alive, filling with warmness and life even though your thought mostly fill with sarcastic…" chuckling slightly as he brushed away her brown lock away from her lovely eyes, "But that's what make me draw to you. Everybody adorns me but you didn't. You saw beyond everybody see in me. That's make you especial in my eyes" kissing her forehead lovingly with a smile, "That's why I'm falling for you…"

_**OH MY GOD! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Chapter 3 up! *sigh* I don't why but I think my story is bi-polar. The more I read it the more, weird. I might is the story make sense to you? *frown* Anyway, I'm making a poll here. Please tell be which one you want for the next chapter?

Iris reject him for the first time and tell Edward she don't want anything to do with him

Bella suddenly comes in and interrupt them. They both avoid each other

Iris accept his confession, saying she give him a chance

Please, review for the next chapter! Remember, Reviews = Chapters

_**Skylight96**_


	5. Chapter 4: Eternity

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Eternity**_

The sound of her beating heart echoed loudly inside her ears as his cold breath touched her hot skin, leaning closer and closer onto her lips but suddenly stopped as he pulled away, hearing the sound of upcoming footstep heading towards the room, "Someone's coming" he told her before taking a few steps away from her guiltily, gazing into her figure with a small sad smile on his lips for his earlier action, "I'm sorry…"

Iris silenced and slowly shook her head, "I-It's alright" looking up as she give him a smile to ease his guilt, "No harm done" turning to the door as she watched it opened, revealing her childhood friend Bella Swan into the scene.

"Iris? You're alright?" she asked, walking towards her as she gives her a hug in gratitude and looking over her to find any serious injuries because of the accident.

Iris giggled at the action and shook her head amusedly for her action which totally remind her of her father when he's in mother-hen mode, "Geez, Bells! Give me a break. You even worse than my dad when he's freaking out" crossing her arms over her chest when suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat cut in between their interaction onto a pale boy standing silently behind her back…

_**Ops!**_

"Oh! I almost forgot! Bella, meet Edward Cullen. Edward, meet Isabella Swan" gesturing between the both them as they shook their hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you. Iris been talking about you" smiled the Cullen before pulling away his cold hand into his pocket with a crook smile on his lips, earning a tint of pink dust on her face for her embarrassment, "N-Nice to meet you too…Edward"

Iris couldn't help but giving them a tiny smile before turning towards the other figures entering the room with concern on their faces, "Oh thanked god, you're alright!" sighing Henry when he spotted his granddaughter standing near the door, pulling his little girl into his shaky arms with tears of relief flowing down slowly through his wrinkle cheeks. Elizabeth who was standing beside Henry sobbed softly in relief before taking her into her arms after he pulled away for his wife to hug their little girl.

"Thanked god, you're safe Iris"

Iris nodded in acknowledge for her words, giving a light squeeze before pulling away with a smile on her lips, "I'm fine, grandma" chuckling softly to ease the tension surrounding them before hugging both of her grandparent into a big hug.

Henry chuckled lightly as he gently patted her back lovingly and pulled away with a mocking stern face as he scolded his little granddaughter with his arms crossing over his broad chest but deep inside his heart, he couldn't help but feel proud for her saving her friend, "Iris Davidson! Do you know how worry we are when we receive a call from Bella telling us that you're involve in an accident just a few minutes after I drive you off to school this morning? You're in so much trouble young missy!" earning a pout and teary puppy eyes from his granddaughter for scolding her.

"I'm sorry…" mumbled the innocent girl softly as she looked down to her feet guiltily, quietly stolen a glance at both of them as she bit her lips warily. Having nothing to say before the sound of someone shifting beside her caught her attention away from her trouble thought for the punishment she about to receive from him, "A-Actually, it's all my fault, Mr and Mrs Davidson" a soft voice belonged to none other than Bella Swan stepped in between them with guilt in her face as she blushed in embarrassment for her action, "I-It was me who should be more careful. If it weren't for Iris, I would be crash by the truck and dead by now" playing with her curly brunette hair with a nervous smile on her lips as she looked up at the elder, helping her from being grounded for the rest of her eternity.

_**Nice save, Bells! **_

"It's true, Mr Davidson"

Iris looked up at the soft velvet voice beside her and met a pair of golden eyes into her before turning his attention to her grandfather with a polite smile, "Luckily I manage to pull her away in time before the truck fully crash her between the cars" explaining the Cullen before raising his hand in greeting as he met the elder in front of him, "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen" taking the elder hand with his cold ones as he give him a firm shake.

Henry flinched slightly at the contact and hesitantly pulling away his hand before looking down to his guilty granddaughter, eyes that once hardened slightly at the foolish action, softened slightly before releasing a deep breath and looked up to the handsome boy in front of him in gratitude, "Thank you for saving her, Edward"

"It's my pleasure, Mr Davidson"

"Please call me, Henry"

Edward silenced at the unexpected word and slowly smile as he nodded in acknowledge, "Sure thing… Henry" before turning his topaz gazed onto the brunette girl standing beside him, watching her figure longingly before looking away to the door as his father walking inside the room with a small white plastic bag on his hand.

"Ah… Henry, so nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you as well, Carlisle. Nothing serious I hope" motioning towards his silent granddaughter worriedly as he watched her with the corner of his eyes.

Carlisle chuckled lightly as he shook his head, "No. Just coming to give her pills for the concussion. I recommended that she take it easy for today and should be able to start schooling tomorrow morning"

"You mean, I can't go school today?" exclaimed the bandaged headed girl in surprised after waking up from her deep thought at the words, "B-But the Chemistry test-!"

"I'll take the paper for you"

A pair of violet eyes blinked at the voice answering her question and looked up beside of her in confused, greeted by a warm smile on his pale lips as he met her gaze, "I won't mind. Besides, someone needs to spread the rumour about you"

Bella who was standing next to them nodded in agree for the Cullen statement, saying "That's right, Iris. I won't mind taking the paperwork to your house after school" smiling softly as she stood next to the Cullen boy, making a perfect picture of the famous couple from Twilight she saw in the movie.

A realisation hitting her minds at the sight before she quickly blocked it away from Edward as she plastered a fake on her lips for the both of them, hiding a pang of sadness flooding her heart for the thought, "… Thank you, Bella. Edward"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of rain coming down from the heaven soothing her restless soul as she looked out through the window in deep thought, recalling the event that happened during the day…

"_**I love you, Iris Davidson. I feel in love with you the first time I meet you"**_

"_**You're interest me"**_

"_**That's why I'm falling for you…"**_

…she closed the door of her soul from the world and slowly opened once again towards the sound happening throughout the scenery in front of her house from the window, silently watching the two soul mates walking out from the silver Volvo towards the door of her house.

A pang of jealousy squeezing her soft heart slightly at the sight as she listened to her grandmother opening the door for them to enter, "Ah… Bella, Edward. Please come in" closing the wooden door behind them as she leaded them towards the white wooden door on the second floor with a smile, "Iris, honey! Bella and Edward here"

"Let them in grandma"

Slowly, the door opened and revealed the two couple coming inside her light blue room with papers in their hand. Closing the book in her hand, she lifted her violet gaze away from the words printed on the cover of the book with a small smile on her lips, "Hey, Bells. Edward. I hope the school didn't give you guys so much trouble after the accident" scooting away as she patted the bed lightly, motioning them to sit onto the light emerald bed with her.

"Oh! Not at all, Iris"

Iris smiled for the words before turning her attention to the boy sitting next to brunette beside her expectedly for her question, "So, Edward. How's the Chemistry test? Did you tell Mr Flamishen I'll take the test tomorrow or did you take it for me?"

"Actually, I already told him that I'll took it for you and he seems fine with it"

"Oh! I see… Thank you, anyway"

"My pleasure, Ris"

Bella cleared out her throat at the both of them, probably because of the awkward gaze between the both of them and to catch their attention to her as she passed her a stack of paper onto her laps, "There is the homework from the English and History classes you miss" said the clumsy flaunt shyly as she stole a glance at the Cullen with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

_**Hmm? **_

"Oh! Thanks, Bells. I really appreciate it" taking the stack of paper away from her laps and placed it down onto the table next to her before turning her attention back to them with a smile, "Would you guys like to stay for dinner?"

"… No, thank you. I think I have to go now. My family are going out for dinner. Would you like me to send you home, Bella?" Edward asked. Declining the offer from the flower named girl as he avoided her beautiful violet gaze from his amber ones, hiding the sadness filling his golden gaze towards the other brunette beside him.

Unknown to him, hurt flashed inside her eyes at the action before forcing a small smile on her lips, nodding in understand as she remember the thought playing around her minds lately, "Ah… It's alright. I guess it getting late. I see you guys in the morning"

With that, both of the Twilight couple walked away, leaving the brunette alone inside her empty room as she turned to her side, looking out towards the dark skies with sadness and confusion flooding her mind for the feeling rushing through her heart…

_**What am I supposed to do?**_

Her thought echoed loudly inside her minds as she turned her attention to the book laying on her nightstand earlier. The words that engrave on the cover of the black book staring at her accusingly as she slowly picked it up and placed it down onto her laps, touched the silver letters with her soft hand as she murmur the words into the air…

_**Twilight… **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side of the rainy Forks sat a seventeen years old teenager vampire silently in front of his grand piano, fingers touching the keys gracefully as he closed his golden gaze, falling deeply into his thought as the music filling the empty room. Sadness and confusion emitted from the symphony played by his hand, attracting the others attention inside the mansion onto his, watching him pouring out his emotion into the piano before stopping suddenly in the middle of the song, causing them to look up at him questionably.

"What is it, Edward?"

Esme Cullen asked as she entered her son piano room with concern in her deadly beautiful face at his lonely figure sitting stonily in front of the grand piano, noticing the sadness emitted from his figure as he let out unnecessary deep breath from his lips "… Nothing, Esme" his soft velvet voice mumbled lifeless before he stood up from the bench and make his way to his room, avoiding the eyes of his mother as he walked upstairs to his sanctuary.

Closing the oak door behind him, he walked towards the window as he watching the tears of the skies falling down onto the earth, waiting for the time to pass as he thought about the feeling inside his dead heart. The feeling that haunted him ever since he first lays his eyes into her endless violet gaze. The eyes that caught his minds and soul deeply into her hand.

A knock caught his attention away from the pouring rain and glanced back at the slightly opened door onto his little sister leaning against the door frame with a small smile on her lips, "May I come in?" her chiming bells voice echoed inside the room as she slowly walked towards him, standing beside him as she accompanied him watching the green scenery of the rainy Forks.

After hours of standing in deep silence, Edward took a deep breath out before closing his amber eyes tiredly before turning his attention away from the raining tears towards his sister, "What are you doing here, Alice?" he asked, slowly turned away as he sat down onto his leather couch located in the heart of his room with his sister sitting not far from him on the computer desk in front of him.

"I'm here to make sure you're alright, Edward. Esme been worried about you-"

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

"Alice-!"

"Edward! I know something been bothering you-"

"Nothing is bothering me, Alice!"

"It's about that girl isn't it?"

Edward silenced at the words and quickly turned his gaze away, confirming the pixie-like thought before he glared back at the raven girl angrily for her thought, "It's none of your business" he gritted his teeth, spatting the words murderously before running away into the forest to cool off his steam.

The rains wetting the ground he run on as the blurry of the forest scenery surround him, ignoring the wetness of his clothes sticking onto his stony body before stopping suddenly at the sight in front of him.

A familiar white wooden house coming into his view as he slowly lifting his gaze towards the second stories of the house where the person who occupying all of his thought laying contently into her light emerald bed, falling deeply into her dreamless sleep.

Finding there's no other thing to do, he decided to climb up into her room. Gently pushing the window up as he sneakily entered her little sanctuary, making his way softly towards her bed as he watched her sleep. The sound of her faint breathing filling the small room as his icy finger gently touched her rosy cheek as he brushed away her soft silky brunette lock away from her beautiful face.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered softly into her ear, inhaling her sweet scent of rain and lavender before pulling away as he took a glance as the window, "I'm sorry. I should have avoided you the day I set my eyes for you. I should have left you like Rosalie told me to…" turning his golden eyes to her peaceful face with a small sad smile adorned on his lips, "But I can't. Each time I close my eyes, I'll always see you with me. The smile on your face, the soft voice of yours, the beautiful violet eyes that caught my restless soul, everything about you filling my mind, leaving me lifeless without you by my side…" slowly leaning onto her warm forehead with a sigh escaping his lips, "I can't give on you now!" his voice fill with determination as he leaned closer for her warmth, "Never. Even though I have to face the Fate itself. I'll always with you…"

_**Eternity…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the late update on this story. I was busy with my studies lately because of the upcoming exam, too many extra classes I need to attend and assignment for the teachers. Well, this is it. Chapter 4 for Twilight: The Blue Moon. I know that the story started to become… I don't know. Pointless? I'm not sure whether I'll continue it or not. *pout*

Anyway, this story is started to become more serious after Edward spill out his feeling for her and Iris still don't know what to do with him. Could they be together? What about the hatred she felt for him? Is it fake? Or is there a history that happens in Iris life that causes her to hate him?

Please review for further chapters.

_**Skylight96 **_


	6. Chapter 5: Why her?

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Why her?**_

A pair of violet eyes slowly opened as the cold morning breeze touched her rosy cheeks, waking her up from her dreamless sleep as she greeted the world, turning her attention out of the window as she watched the snow filling the land below her. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got up from her soft bed and made her way towards her bathroom, taking her sweet time as she wash her face with the cold water coming out from the faucet, waking her up to the fullness as she looked up towards the foggy mirror in front of her.

She wiped away the foggy accumulated on the mirror surface and looked up at her reflection in silent, tucking her brown hair away as she memorized her figure with a deep sighed before making her way to the shower to start her day.

The sound of clinking pots and pan echoed loudly inside the house as she walked down the stairs with her book in her hand. She wore a deep blue button up shirt, a pair of black skinny jean hugging her perfect long legs with her red Converse sneaker on her feet. Her long wavy chestnut hair pulled up into a high ponytail behind her, letting the side of her hair framing her beautiful face.

"Good morning, grandpa. Grandma"

"Morning, honey!"

"How are you feeling today?" asked Henry as he slowly folded his newspaper and placed it next to his already empty plate as he given her his full attention, watching her taking a bite of her waffle.

"Hmm… I'm fine, grandpa. Nothing like a good night can't help"

Henry nodded and slowly got up from his chair as he kissed her forehead affectionately, saying, "Well, I'm off to Billy now. Do you need a ride, pumpkin?"

"Nah! I'll just walk"

"Alright, then. I see you later"

"Bye, grandpa. Be safe!"

With that the front door closed as the sound of her grandfather blue truck coming to life filling the air, taking off towards La Push to meet Billy Black, probably planning something for their upcoming fishing trip… again.

Taking another sip of her tea, she kissed her grandmother goodbye and walked towards the front door as she took her large grey jacket from the hanger beside it, opening the door as she let the cold air in with a shiver travelling down her spine for the coldness touched her skin.

_**Cold! **_

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, a familiar looking silver Volvo parked in front of her house, meeting a pair of amber eyes belonged to none other than Edward Cullen himself leaning against his car with a small smile on his lips, "Need a ride?" he asked, watching her coming out from her shock with a frown on her lovely face.

"What a surprise? Edward Cullen coming to give me a ride? Has the world finally comes to the end?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure about that but I guess it is"

Iris smirked at his remarked comment and shook her head amusedly as she makes her way to him, walking carefully over him as she hugged her jacket closed to her small body from the cold air, "Then I guess I need to walk my way to school for the last time before the world crushing me to death" chuckling playfully as she walked passed him, ignoring him as she heard his footstep echoed beside her before being pulled her into a stop in the middle of her walk, facing him in surprise.

Edward smiled crookedly at her expression and gently pulled her towards his passenger seat inside his Volvo, opening the door for her to climb on, saying "Come on, get inside the car. I'm not letting young lady as yourself walking through the snow" closing the door after making sure her fully seated inside the car before rushed towards the driver seat, opening the heater to warm the human from the coldness of the snow.

Turning his attention to fragile human beside him, he silenced, trying to read her thought but finding nothing but some random TV show replaying inside her head as if she's trying to hide something from him. Something important she doesn't want him to know.

_**She's avoiding me… **_

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching her nervously playing with the zip of her jacket before stealing a glance onto his amber eyes with a sigh coming out from her lips, shrugging "I'm fine, Eddykins. Can we just get moving? I don't want to be late"

_**Please…**_

Edward caught in silenced by the pleading tone echoed inside her thought and slowly nodded in understand, starting the engine of his Volvo as they headed their way to Forks High school, falling deeply into each other thought before pulling off in front of the main building where the students lounging around the main yard as they waited for the first bell.

Stepping out from his shiny Volvo, he quickly walked in human pace towards her side, opening her door for her as he help her out from his car. Iris taking the offer hand into her and stepped out from the fancy car as she looked around the place, seeing the eyes of the students lingered over her for her arrival with the famous Cullen.

_**Oh, great! Spectators…**_

"Just ignore them" Edward whispered softly into her ear as he closed the door behind her, placing his cold hand on the base of her spine as he guided her away through the crowd beside him, heading towards the Biology lab for their early morning class with Mr Banner, ignoring the people thoughts about him being with her.

"Well, unlike you Eddykins. I don't like attention"

"As do I"

Iris stopped at her locker near the lab and turned to the vampire with a deadpanned look, _you think?_ Raising her perfect eyebrows in mocking for her thought before pulling her Biology book out from her lifeless locker as she looked at her reflection on her small mirror by her locker, fixing her hair a little which earn her a rolling eye from Edward as he mumbled _'woman'_

_**Oh, shut up Eddie!**_

"Iris! Edward!"

Opening the door of the lab, she looked up and was greeted by none other than Bella tripping her way to her which she managed to caught her… again for her quick reflex as she slowly helped her standing with her two own feet in front of her with a light grin on her face.

"Excited much?"

Bella blushed at the comment given by her friend and playfully slapped her left arm before giving her a welcoming smile, "It's good to see again, Iris!" pulling her into a friendly hug before nodding in greeting towards the bronze haired boy standing behind them with a tint of blush covered her cheeks at the sight, "M-Morning, Edward"

"Likewise, Bella"

"Hey, Iris! How you've been?" another voice coming up behind the clumsy flaunt as she greeting her with a hug.

"Fine, thanks Angela"

"I'm sorry for interrupting ladies but the classes are about to start" said Edward as he politely apologised as he guided her away towards the back seat just in time for Mr Banner entering the class with his books in his hand.

"Morning class! Today we are going to do a little experiment regarding Cell Division with the onion examples. I hope you all study yesterday!"

_**Way to greet the students, Mr Banner!**_

Edward turned his attention to his lab partner beside him and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he shook his head amusedly at her cussing thought about not studying Biology yesterday, "It's alright, I'll take it from here" he whispered softly for her ear to hear before standing up to take the microscope and lab coat from the front desk along with the other students.

"Since one of the microscopes is appearing to be broken" frowning Mr Banner as he take a look at the said device, "Ms Swan, why not you're pair against Mr Cullen and Ms Davidson while Ms Stanley pairing with Mr Newton over" said Mr Banner as he pointed out to the respective tables in front of him, taking the broken microscope with him as the girls slowly departed their way and headed to the said table pointed by him.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey, Iris!"

"So, have you study for this?" asked Iris as she put her left arm inside the laboratory left sleeves, frowning slightly as she having problem finding the right sleeve behind her back which causes the Cullen to roll his amber eyes again before helping the brunette with an amused smile on his lips.

"Yes. Last night"

Iris nodded with a pout as she straighten the white coat before turning her attention to the Cullen behind her with a smile, "Thank you, Edward" before looking down to the paper given by Mr Banner as he passed by, "So, he want us to identify what type of phases inside these onion cell?"

"That's the objective" Edward nodded in agree as he pushed the microscope towards the ladies beside him, "So, ladies first" being a gentleman he was, he let the brunette girl beside him to take the first look.

Iris took it without too much complain beside her head and took a sample in front of her as she placed it under the lens, humming softly as she watched the cell with deep thought, _prophase?_ She sent her thought directly to the mind reader vampire beside her before letting Bella to have a look at the sample.

Edward nodded slightly at the thought as he turned his gaze down to his singer looking into the microscope, "Prophase!" she said confidently for her answer before letting the man in their team to take his turn, "May I?" earning a nod from the blushing brunette as he took the microscope from her, accidently brush his icy hand with her hand, sending electric shock down her spine at the contact.

"That's right. It's Prophase"

Taking the note for the answer and placing another sample under it as he observed the specimen closely, "Metaphase" he murmured as he wrote it down onto the sheet of paper beside him before pushing the microscope to the girl next to him.

"So… What do you ladies think of the weather?"

Iris snorted slightly behind the microscope and taking her note of the phase before pushing it towards Bella, _way a go to start the conversation Eddie!_ She thought as she looked through the paper, ignoring the glare sending her way by the said vampire beside her for his nickname.

"Fine I guess… but I prefer hot and sunny like in Phoenix"

"What about you, Iris?"

"Well, I'm actually opposite with her" pointing to Bella as she focus her attention down to the paper in her hand without looking up to them, "I like rain but not the cold" scratching the wrong answer as she tucked away her side bang from her sight to write the new one, "Besides, rain soothing me"

"Just like your name…"

"What do you mean?"

Raising her violet gaze to meet him, he gave her a smile as he took the microscope from her to take a look at the last sample, "Your name. The Greek Goddess of Rainbow, Iris Thaumas Nymph. That's why you love the rain. It's the beginning of something new, something beautiful" pulling away from the apparatus as he looked deeply into her eyes, smiling warmly with love flashed inside his gaze before he turned away as he raised his hand up from the teacher attention and sent out their worksheets to Mr Banner.

Unknown to them, a pair of hazel eyes glaring coldly at them, especially _her_ who was standing beside him as he gave her his full attention with a smile on his lips. Laughing and talking as if she wasn't there with them. Giving all of his love to her as if there's nothing in this world beside her. Nothing but her.

Bella turned her gaze away from the couple in front of her and bit lips her as she struggled suppressing the tears that threaten coming out from her eyes, feeling a pang of sadness and jealousy flooding her heart as she listened to Edward laughter with her with one thought playing inside her mind…

_**Why her?...**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is up and ready to be read. Thanks for your review especially for the constant reviewer such as _**Victoria**_ (guest) and _**Twilightfanjm**_. You guys are the BEST. Your reviews really motivate me to continue this story, I hope you guys will keep support this story until the end.

For Bella supporter, please don't flame this fanfic. I mean it's not my intention to make her turn bad or something. It just a part of the plot so if you don't like it. Please stop reading it. Please review for further chapter of Twilight: The Blue Moon…

_**Next in Chapter 6 of Twilight: The Blue Moon: **_

"Hey, Bells! What's up?"

"Iris… I need your help"

…

…

"Edward…"

"Please, Ris. Give me a chance. Just one chance, that's all I'm asking…"

…

...

"We're not meant to be…"

"… I know"

"Then, why-?"

"Because I love you…"


	7. Chapter 6: A chance

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**A chance, that's all I'm asking…**_

"Iris!"

The said brunette girl blinked at the sudden voice calling out her name and turned around to meet the speaker walking or rather tripping towards her in the hallway as she ignored the people staring at her amusedly for the clumsy flaunt, "Hey, Bells! What's up?" Iris asked, closing her locker as she placed her notebook inside her bag for her next class after lunch.

"Iris… I need your help"

"… What do you want?"

"I-I want you to help me get together with Edward"

Iris blinked in surprised for the words and slowly turned to face her, "You… you want me to play matchmaker?" earning a nod from the Swan as she grabbed both of her hand and give her a light squeeze in support and desperation for him.

"Please, Iris… I-I really like him…"

Hearing the words coming from her mouth, she silenced, totally caught off guard by the word as she seeing the love flashed inside her gaze when she mention his name, _she really love him…_ hanging her head down guiltily as she slowly bit her lips, feeling a pang of jealousy and guilt squeezing her soft heart at the thought of the book lying on her nightstand, mocking her for her mistake, _she's belong him… not you. You alter the story don't you? Edward falls in love with a wrong person because of you so it's time for you to set it straight by helping both of the soul mate get together…_

_**That's right, it is all my fault to begin with…**_

Iris silenced as she fell deeply into her thought, cursing and blaming herself for the outcome causes by her before looking up into her friend desperate gaze with a brave and fake smile plastered on her lips, "Alright, then. I'll help you" earning a smile in gratitude as she give her a hug, thanking repeatedly as she invited her to have lunch with her.

_**I hope I'm doing the right thing…**_

The door of the cafeteria opened as they walked inside the social hall and make their way to take the food tray, "Are you going to sit with us?" asked Bella as she walked towards their table where her friends sitting, enjoying their lunch. Iris shrugged. Having nothing else to do besides thinking about their pervious interaction, she followed her with her tray of food as she took a seat beside her and in front of the Newton boy who look warily at her as he took his bite of his pizza, eyeing her for any unexpected attack after the Gym last week.

"Keep your eyes for yourself, Newton. I won't bite!"

Mike blushed at the words and quickly averted his gaze to Eric as they talked about a trip to La Push, oblivious to the smirk on her face as she ate her sandwich, _Oh yeah! I'm good…_ her thought, mentally giving herself high-five for the fear in the boy eyes.

"Hey, Iris! Wanna join us to La Push this week?" asked Angela, earning a gasp in shock from Mike for her invitation which she totally ignored it as she give the brunette girl her full attention.

"Hmm… sure!" Iris smirked before turning to the Newton with a sweet smile, "Oh, Mikey! We are so~ going to have a good time together. Aren't we?" earning a bloom of laughter from the Cullen table behind them as she turned her gaze to none other than Emmett who earned a slap on his head for his action from the beautiful blonde beside him, Rosalie.

Turning her attention back to her food in her hand, she opened her mouth and was stopped by Jessica who apparently made her will of self to disturb her peace by talking to her about none other than the Cullen boy sitting alone behind her, far away from his family as if he was waiting for someone, someone she been wishing to avoid after her confrontation with Bella minutes ago, "Hey, Iris! Edward is looking at you!" giggled the blonde girl as she took a glance at the bronze boy staring behind the flower named girl lovingly, warming the amber inside his gaze into molten gold, oblivious to a pair of hazel eyes looking longingly at him in return from the another side. Ah~ The Great Love Triangle. How ironic~

Seeing there's no way to avoid her gossiping attitude and the exchange stare between them, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and turned around to meet his amber eyes, watching his smiling at the action as he waved his hand, asking her to meet him alone.

Iris snorted lightly at the gesture as she stole a glance at the Swan misses beside her, carefully reading her expression and slowly placed down her food onto the plate as she turned to her friends with a forced smile to cover the uneasiness between them, saying "It seems like Eddie need me" sighing in defeat dramatically as she took her tray and make her way through the ocean of people towards him, trying to push the unpleasant thought deep behind her minds.

"Good day, Mr Cullen. How may I help you?"

Pulling the chair in front of him as she placed down her half eaten lunch and looked up to him with a sweet mocking smile adorned on her rosy lips, taking her seat as she watched him leaner closer with his trademark crooking smile on his lips, enjoying the playfulness given by her, "Good day, Ms Davidson. Would you mind accompany me for lunch? I hate to be alone in this lovely day"

"Why sure, Mr Cullen! I feel bad to have such a young man as yourself sitting here alone in this lovely place fill with people"

Edward laughed and shook his head amusedly as he watched her taking a huge bite of her sandwich hungrily before continue their little chat with a warm smile on his face, eyeing her every move with his molten amber eyes contently, "So, are you going to the Spring dance next week?" he asked, taking out his napkin as he wiped the corner of her lips for the mayonnaise on her face, causing her to blush at the unexpected gesture as she pouted with glaring eyes to cover her embarrassment at the action, taking the napkin herself as she wiped the rest of the stain on her lips.

"Nope" popping the 'p' as she took a sip of her soda after finishing her sandwich, "I don't dance"

"You don't dance or you don't know how to dance?"

"…Both"

"Why?"

"Because I don't?"

"Uh-huh…"

Iris frowned at the word and crossed her arms on her chest defensive as she gave him a glare of doom, trust me if looks could kill he would be dead by now… again, "Why do you ask Cullen? It's none of your business anyway!"

"Well, it's actually my business since I'm asking you to be my date for the dance…" said Edward calmly as he looked into her violet eyes with a smile occurred across his pale lips, silently and patiently wait for her reaction for his question.

"W-what?" she gasped, surprising by his words as she looked up to see him for conformation of her earing and imagination, _it can't be…_ she thought, seeing nothing but sincerity in his amber gaze as he took her soft hand into his cold ones, parting his pale lips as he looked deeply into her eyes, repeating the words gently for her ears to hear, "Iris Davidson, would you be my date for the Spring Dance?"

"…I-"

_**Aren't you forgetting something?…**_

Iris stopped by the voice inside her minds and suddenly remembered her promise as she turned her attention to the clumsy flaunt on the other side of the cafeteria who was looking back at her with betrayal in her face before turning her gaze away as she talked to her friends.

"Iris?..."

Blinking at the concern in his voice, she turned back to the bronze haired boy in front of her, _**"I-I really like him…"**_ her words echoed inside her head as she looked down to their connected hands, feeling the coldness of his touch with her as he give her a squeeze, _Edward…_ her thought whispered before looking up to face him with guilt in her face, _I'm sorry…_ showing him the memories of her interaction with Bella in the hallway and the thought that playing around her head as she squeezed his hand back in support, _I-I can't… this isn't right..._

Edward silenced, slowly hanging his face down to the table as he hide the sadness in his eyes from the world revolving around him, "…why?" he whispered softly into the wind, refusing to meet her guilty eyes with a huge lump chocking his throat as he waiting in silent for her words, her rejection.

"Edward…"

"Please, Ris. Give me a chance. Just one chance. That's all I'm asking…"

"But-"

He shook his head, lifting up his face with new determination in his eyes, "No!"

"But Bella-!"

"-is not the one I fell in love with! It's you. You're the one I want to be"

Iris slowly closed her lips, catching off guard by his words once again as she saw the seriousness in his eyes meeting her.

_**He really meant it…**_

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she pulled away her hand from his cold ones and gently placed it on his cold cheeks, caressing the pale soft skin of him with sadness in her violet eyes, trying to speak with a huge lump threaten to coming out from her throat at the words she about to whisper with a brave smile on her face, "We're not meant to be…"

Edward nodded solemnly in agreed for her words as he parting his cold lips, whispering "… I know"

"Then why-?"

"Because I love you"

Looking up to meet her beautiful gaze as he squeezed her warm hand on his cheek, leaning closely for her warmth, eyes closing as he savour her scent and warmth before looking back into her with a sad smile, "And that will never change. No matter what happen, I'll always with you…"

Iris nervously bit her lips and slowly squeezing his hand back, parting her lips before lifting up her gaze to the unknown figure behind him as her eyes widen in realisation. The anger and rage that filling the beautiful hazel gaze haunting her minds as she gasped in horror for what she done…

"Bella…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is finally up! Thank you so much you guys for reviewing the pervious chapter. I really appreciate it. You all really make my day! I become so motivated to continue this story and I promise you all I'll tried my best to keep it going so please stay with me until the end. For onward, I'll be giving for preview for the next chapter to satisfied your hunger for more of it. so stay read and review for the next chapter of _**Twilight: The Blue Moon… **_

_**Chapter 7 of Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"Iris…"

"Please Edward, don't make me like this…"

"I-"

"Please… j-just… just stay away from me for a while. I don't want make it more complicate than it already is"

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"Because it's who I am and I proud of it! J-Just go and dazzling your way to Bella"

….

….

"She hates me, Alice. I-I could hear it in her thought. She hates me!"

"No. I know she loves you. She just confused Edward. Give her a chance…"

"I-"

"Listen, Edward. There's a thin line between love and hate. I know she doesn't mean it"

….

….

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black"

"Iris. Iris Davidson"


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting someone new

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Meeting someone new**_

"Bella…"

"…You forgot this" her voice fills with coldness as she handed her belonging from their pervious table, placing her bag and books onto the table before she took a step away from both of them and headed towards her next class, leaving them alone inside the empty cafeteria as the other student began to fled away after the bell started to ring, hiding the tears streaming down from her face.

"W-Wait! Bella!"

Standing up onto her two legs, she quickly turned around to see her. Nearly tripped if it wasn't for Edward and his fast vampire reflex who managed to caught her in time before meeting the floor as she looked up to see the door closing behind her, feeling abandoned like a lost puppy as she felt a pair of strong arms circling around her waist, helping her standing onto her two feet.

Edward slowly pulled away from her after making sure she's able to stand on her own and cupped her face with his cold hand to face him, looking deeply into her eyes concernedly as he scanned her body for injuries, "Are you alright?" he asked, watching her head hung down as she hide her beautiful eyes from him, curtain by her soft brunette locks as she bit her lips warily.

"Iris…"

Iris slowly shook her head as she murmured _'I'm fine'_ and gently pushing away his cold arms circling around her waist, avoiding his gaze in silenced as she took her bag and books from the table, eyeing by the Cullen with his sadden amber eyes as he watched her every move.

_**She's avoiding me again…**_

Hearing the thought echoed inside his head, he instantly caught her forearm in surprised, causing her to turn in shock for the action as she meet him, seeing the sadness and longing in his eyes as he gazed deeply into hers.

_**Why?...**_

Her lips tightened into a thin line at the unspoken word hanging on his lips and shook her head, releasing a deep breath in defeat as she looked deeply into his eyes, murmuring the words with nothing but guilt and sadness tone of her voice, "Please Edwards, don't make me like this…"

_**Don't make me choose, please …**_

"I-"

"Please… j-just… just stay away from me for a while. I don't want make it more complicate than it already is" begging for him to understand as she pulled away from his icy touch, walking passed him with her books tightened in her hands as she make her way into the hallway, away from him.

Edward silenced, standing for a moment as he let it sink deeply into his mind and instantly caught up with her as he used his vampire speed to stop her, lunging on her as he roughly pushed her onto the concrete wall, eyes darken in rage and agony as he leaned over her with a furious growl emitted from his lips, trying to control his anger by hiding his face onto her hair, feeling her shiver in fear as he whispered into her ear, "Why are you being stubborn?" he hissed in anger as he fisted his hands on each side on her head, chocking a dry sob that began to coming out from his mouth as he snuggled closer to her warmth, hiding the agony swimming inside his eyes for her.

_**Why are you making this so hard for us?...**_

Every words, every breathe, every emotion swimming around inside her heart and minds as she listened, feeling him wrapping his cold arms around her body, snuggling closer for her warmth with a soft sob coming from his cold lips, squeezing her fragile heart as she raised her arms hesitantly…

-and pushing him away from her with a pair of hard cold violet eyes glaring into his, causing him to gasp slightly in shock for her action, seeing nothing but hatred and disgusted inside her eyes as she glared furious at him.

"Because it's who I am and I proud of it! J-Just go and dazzling your way to Bella!" she snapped, shoving him away from her as she walked away, leaving him standing alone inside the empty hallway as he watching her retreating figure longing.

The emotions… The feeling he felt right now were nothing but depression and sadness as she disappeared from his sight, leaving the broken heart man alone as he hung his head down to hide the sadness in his eyes, lips tightened into thin lips as he struggled to supressing the sob threatened to come out from his throat at the feeling squeezing his chest.

"…She hates me"

Sliding onto the cold tiles floor with his back support the wall, he slowly raised his head up, watching the interesting creak on the ceiling with his lifeless as he listened to the sound of someone footsteps heading his way, feeling the familiar cold presence stopping beside him, "She hates me, Alice. I-I could hear it in her thought. She hates me!" closing his eyes shut tightly at the words circling around his minds with a sad smile adorned on his lips, "She really hates me…"

The shortest Cullen shook her head in disagree as she slowly took her seat beside her brother with a hopeful smile, placing her cold marble hand on his shoulder as she give him a light squeezed in support to catch his attention to her, saying, "No. I know she loves you. She just confused Edward. Give her a chance" rubbing his shoulder soothingly to ease his sadness as she secretly hoping that Jasper was here to help him.

"I-"

Alice silenced him as she placed her finger on his lips, looking deeply into his amber eyes as she murmured, "Listen, Edward. There's a thin line between love and hate. I know she didn't mean it" smiling softly as she caressed his cheek gently like a doting mother, "I see a great future of you and her…"

Hearing and seeing the flashes of his future with her, Edward couldn't help but giving a small smile as he turned and hugged his little sister tightly in his arms, "Thank you…" he whispered gently into her ear for her support, feeling her hugging him back as she chuckled in respond, "You're welcome, Edward"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the side of the Forks, a beautiful lonely brunette girl sat on the old cold wooden bench by herself, falling deeply into her thought as she release a deep sigh, thinking about the event happened early inside the cafeteria, oblivious to a figure walking towards her with his heavy footsteps…

"Hello!"

Iris blinked at the suddenly voice entering her ear and slowly looked up from the ground, meeting a pair of warm dark brown eyes gazing into her violet ones as he extend his large hand to greet her, "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black" he smiled, shaking her pale hand into his large ones as she meets him.

"Iris. Iris Davidson"

"Mind if I sit here for a while?"

Iris nodded with a smile as she scooted over to give some space for him to sit by. The sound of the bench creaked slightly at his body weight as he sighed, stretching out his arms above him tiredly, mumbling about shopping and women with a pout before turning his attention to his companion beside him, "You said that your surname was Davidson right? As in Henry's granddaughter?"

"Yup!" popping the 'p' with a playful smile, trying to supressing the thought of a certain Cullen away from her minds as she gave him her full attention, "Billy's son isn't it?"

_**Duh!**_

"Yeah! You remember?"

"Of course! We used to make mud-pies together when we were little with Bella"

Jacob grinned at the memories and nodded, beaming as he faced her with excitement flashed inside his eyes, "That's right! I thought you're forgot about it" laughing at their childhood memories as he recalled the mud-pies and the mud splash between them.

"Nah! Wouldn't dream about it..."

"So, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" looking down to her calculus book on her laps with a grimace on his face, I mean come on! It's **the** Calculus! Give me a break.

"Nope! I'm skipping today" stretching her legs in front of her with a sigh, leaning against the head broad of the bench as she frowned at the sun light hitting her face, "I hate Monday, anyway!" shielding her violet eyes with her hand as she watched the birds soaring through the azure skies.

_**Especially after that happened…**_

"Hahaha… everyone hates Monday, Iris!"

"Yeah, but not you!" pointing out to the dimple smile on his face with a pout, "I'm envy with you!" causing the boy to laugh and shook his head amusedly as he placed his arms around her thin shoulder, rocking both of them playfully with a playful smile on his lips, "Aww~ come on, Iris. Don't pouting on me!" pinching her rose cheek lightly in teasing as he watched her glared at him for his action with a frown adorned on her lips, "Shut it, Black!"

"OK…OK… geez, chill Davidson! No need to kill me now!" raising both of his hand up in mocking surrender gesture as he laughed, joining by the brunette beside him for their little interaction and continued talking about their childhood memories and life to pass the time as they enjoyed each other companion in this beautiful evening.

"I think it's time for me to go"

Jacob blinked and turned to his right as he watched her slowly stood up with her books and bag by her side, "Grandpa will be crazy if he doesn't see me back in time" giving the young Native American boy a smile as she nodded in acknowledge, "Thank you for your company, Jacob. I really enjoy our little memories lane" earning a chuckle from the boy as he nodded, "You're welcome. Need a ride home?" he asked, standing up from the wooden bench with her as she nodded, a beautiful smile adorned on her rosy smile lips as she smile…

"Thank you…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** So, here it is, Chapter 7. Ahh~ *sigh* I started to feel the story going further and further into Romance/Hurt/Comfort kind of genre. Don't you think so? Yeah, despise the slightly humour, it's too gloomy and angst especially in this chapter. Poor Edward, love is so blind *shaking head in sympathy* oh well, not everything set on stone right? I would like to thank _**TwiSam1989, Twilightfanjm, Jazybear.9, Da RaNdOm PeRsOn, Victoria**_ and _**LadyIce5**_ for your reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. For the reader, sorry for the angst and gloomy Edward in here. It's suits him… *wink*

_**Next Chapter in Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"Thank you for the ride, Jacob"

"Nah! No problem. Just call me, Jake. I see you around then"

"Sure…"

…

…

"… Bella"

"Edward?"

"…w-would you like to be my date this Spring Dance?"

"I would love to"

…

…

"Iris…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… for all you did. For Edward"

"You're welcome, Bella. You deserve your happy ever after…"


	9. Chapter 8: Yours happy ever after

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Yours happy ever after**_

"Thank you for the ride, Jacob" smiled Iris as she took off her seatbelt and slowly opened the door of his rabbit, taking a step out before she turned to him with a smile, "Nah! No problem. Just call me, Jake. I'll see you around then?" raising his eyebrows expectedly as she chuckled and nodded, bidding each other goodbye before heading towards their destination.

"Iris…"

The said girl blinked at the sudden voice entering her ear and turned around to meet the speaker with a pair of wide eyes in surprise as she faced her.

"Alice?..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Edward?..."

The sound of the piano hanging heavily as he slowly stopped the melodies and glanced sideway to the beautiful figure standing contently near the doorframe as she smiled sadly for her son, watching him quietly as he give her his full attention, "Would you like to join us hunting?" she asked, receiving a shake from her youngest son as he continued his unfinished lullaby filling the empty silence inside the house with the sadness melodies.

Esme sighed for the nth time in defeat and gazed sadly onto his back as she turned away, leaving him alone inside his thought as she listened the heartbroken melodies playing by his cold hand. It had been a week since he came back home and locking himself inside his room, playing the ancient instrument lifeless as the melodies of the haunted lullaby filling the emptiness of the house until there are nothing left but repeated melodies coming from the unfinished piece.

_**Still unable to finish the piece?**_

Edward stopped again in the middle of his lullaby and turned around to the thinker for her thought as he watched her entering the room with a soft smile, _You know, you used to be called the prodigy in music but now you still haven't finish the piece…_ sitting beside him on the bench as she faced the piano keys, touching it gently as the sound of random notes echoed through the large room.

"What are you doing here, Alice?"

Alice stopped at the highest key and turned to meet her brother darken amber eyes, _Just chilling…_ she thought with hitting the random keys as she recite the Old McDonald song in Germany to hide her thought, causing the brooding Cullen to frown as he turned his attention to the rain drizzling from the skies in deep thought, watching the dark skies darken and crying like his heart would be…

"I think, maybe you should ask Bella to the dance…"

Pair of darken onyx eyes instantly glaring into her amber ones as he growled, "What did you say?"

"Just think about it, Edward. If you try to get to know her a little better, maybe-"

"Are you telling me to give up?!"

"No. What I'm trying to say is that if Iris saw you with her, she will think about the things she lost. Human never understand how precious they are until they disappear from their grasp"

The lips that once parted for protest slowly closed as he looked into her eyes, seeing the flashes of the future inside her minds if he chooses to do so…

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will accept this beloved woman to be your wife, in sick and health, in rich and poor, until death due you apart?"_

_Raising his warm golden amber eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he gazed lovingly into her violet eyes, seeing the happiness and love swimming in her orbs as she give him a beautiful smile adorned of her prefect lips._

"_I do…"_

"_And you, Iris Davidson accept this wonderful man to be your husband, in sick and health, in rich and poor, until death due you apart?"_

"_I do…"_

"_And now, I'll pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" _

_Edward murmured his thanked to the pastor and turned to his newly wedded wife with a smile, lifting the thin pure veil from her beautiful face and slowly leaned down to her lips…_

"_I love you…"_

_A slightest smile occurred across her lips for the words as she leaning closer to his cold with a small chuckle escaped from her mouth, whispering the words back with love, "I love you…"_

… _**You see?**_

Edward blinked at the sudden of her voice dismissing the beautiful images of his future; he looked up, seeing a soft smile adorned of her pale lips, saying "The future doesn't change no matter what Edward. That's mean there's still hope for you and her. Think it as her eye opener for her to see how much you meant to her and how much she truly loves you" and placing her small cold hand onto his large ones as she give him a light squeezed in support.

_**Trust me…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…Bella"

"Edward?" the Swan blinked in surprised as she watched her high school crush slowly walked towards her with a small smile on his lips, oblivious to the sadness and pain swimming on his amber eyes for every steps he took to her with one thought circling around his minds. One thought that always kept him going…

_**This is for her. I'm doing this for her…**_

"…w-would like to be my date for the Spring Dance"

_**This is for her. For our future. For our life…**_

"I would love to"

_**For her…**_

Edward nodded and slowly placed his cold hand on the base of her spine as he guide her way toward her next class, talking about some random things as they ignored the chattering around the students in the hallway when they meet them.

"Sure! I'll call you later, Jake"

Raising his head at the familiar beautiful voice of her, he looked up and met a pair of stunned violet eyes into his as she slowly closed her phone, _Edward?_ Her thought breathed out as she watched them passing her by, avoiding the eyes contact from the Cullen with a pang of jealousy squeezing her heart for the sight as she gazing behind them back sadly with a small sad smile before she walked away, unaware of a pair of molten amber gazing back at her with the same sad smile as he walked away.

_**For you…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-and they all live happy ever after…_

Shutting the tiny book in her hand, she sighed, turning the cover back as she read the title once again before putting it away from her empty food tray, _typical ending of the fairy tale…_ she thought amusedly as she looked down to her untouched food with her fork, _The happy ending of eternity…_ before raising her head up as she listened to the sound of Bella laughing with him out of the corner of her eyes, watching them talking some random things away from the students who also watched them with mild curiosity, _An ending that so rare happen in reality…_

"Iris?..."

"Hmm?" the girl hummed in replied after being caught in her deep thought and turned to give her a fake smile as she watched her sat down in front of her with a soft hazel eyes, smiling in gratitude as she took her hand into hers, "Thank you… for all you did. For Edward" squeezing her hand to prove her point as she took a side glances back to the bronze boy sitting behind her with a small smile.

Iris silenced at first as she also looked over passed the Swan shoulder to him, watching him gazing into her eyes with a sad smile, seeing the warmth and hope flashed inside the beautiful amber eyes as he meet her, "You're welcome, Bella" she whispered, taking her eyes away from him as she faced her with a light squeeze in her hand, "You deserve your happy ever after…"

_**Just like in the fairy tale…**_

_**Just like in the book…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** There you go! Chapter 8 is finally up! Fuuh~ what a relief, I thought I was about to discontinue it again or put it on hiatus because of the chapter 7 that written too angst and dumb in my opinion. I guess it's my fault for the lost in interest for this story. I been really… really ran out of idea for that chapter so it kind of crap. Forgive me for my mistake.

_**Next Chapter in Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"I think I see a new bookstore somewhere down the street"

"I'll come with you"

…

…

"Bella… no matter what happen! Keep running! Don't look back!"

"But-!"

"Just trust me on this. I'll hold them off!"

…

…

"E-Edward…?"

"Just talk to me! Anything! Keep me distracted or I'll hunt that men down!"

"I-I love you"

"…What?!"


	10. Chapter 9: The knight in silver Volvo

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**The knight in silver Volvo **_

It was a beautiful evening here in Seattle; the girls were shopping for their date to the Spring Dance and were having a great time with each other except for one particular brunette who was sitting down on the bench outside of a dress shop with a small black book in her hand, flipping a page after a page with deep thought inside her head, oblivious to a pair of hazel eyes walked towards her way.

"Iris?..."

Iris startled at the voice calling her name and quickly closed the book as she turned to face the speaker, "Bella? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in with Jessica and the others?" she asked, placing the book back inside her bag as she feel her slowly sitting next to her based on the sound of the wooden bench cracked at her body weight.

"I was but I'm getting tired of hearing their rating about what should wear and all that" shrugged the Swan as they both laughed at the thought and enjoying each other company as they watched the people passing by the shop with deep thought, "I think I see a new bookstore somewhere down the street" Bella suddenly spoke up as she looked thoughtfully at the said street, catching the other brunette thought as she recalled the event inside the black book in her bag.

_**Isn't this where Bella being attack by the thugs?**_

"I'll come with you" Iris blurted out instantly as she remember the incident that about to happen and slowly stood on her feet as they walked slowly to the said bookstore, ignoring the tingling feeling of someone watching behind their back.

_**I hope he's around here somewhere…**_

"Well… well… well… what we have here?"

"My… what beautiful ladies you are?"

"Want some company angels?"

They stopped beside each other as they gazed towards the upcoming thugs walking their way, blocking the path as she gently motioned Bella behind her with a glare on her face. Bella lightly tugged the edge of her deep blue jacket in fear as she could felt the shaking of her body behind her, "Bella…" she hissed, trying her best to block her view from the thugs as they back off from the ally into the shadows, "No matter what happen! Keep running! Don't look back!"

"But-"

"Just trust me on this" hissing slightly as she watched them taking a step closer with a sadistic laughed among themselves for their reward, "I'll hold them off"

"What's with the whispering about darlings? Don't you want us?"

"Yeah… we will make you feel so… good"

"Bella…!"

Bella whimpered in fear as she slowly back away from her friend, hesitantly to move when suddenly one of thug lugged towards her to catch her hand but blocked by Iris as she punched the guy face with her fist, "BELLA! RUN!"

"You dirty bitch"

_**Punch!**_

"Ugh!"

Iris fell down onto the dirty ally from his punch and hissed in pain for her bruised cheek with blood flowing from her cut lips as she felt the man hand touched her throat to choke her airway with a growl, "You good for nothing-!" tightened his hold as she gasped for air to breath…

_**Edward!...**_

Suddenly the sound of tyres screeching echoed inside the ally as the a pair of bright lights blinding their eyes. A silver Volvo drove itself towards the thugs rapidly before stopping with an angry Cullen coming out from the vehicle with glaring onyx eyes, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Iris blinked to dismiss the blurriness of her eyes at the familiar voice entering her slipping consciousness and choked out his name as she struggled to be free from the man clutch, "E-Ed…w-ward…"

A punch hit the man faced causes him to lose his grip on the brunette throat as she fell down onto the ground, gasping for air to fill in her aching lungs as she watched him brutally beating the thugs with his anger in horror.

_**Edward!**_

"Get in the car, Iris!"

_**But-!**_

Abandoning the bloody thugs for her, Edward growled and instantly run to her with his vampire speed as he scooped her up into his arms in bridal style, heading towards the Volvo with human speed in case if they have audiences before heading toward the driver to start the engine. Edward tightened his grip on the wheel for the thought of her being harm or worse rape by the dirty thugs as a growl escaped from his lips before hitting the oil pedal and speeding his way from Seattle to Forks, oblivious to a pair of violet eyes gazing onto him in concern as she slowly facing the anger Cullen slightly in confused, "Edward?..." touching his cold hand gently for his anger as she felt him tensed in her touch.

"Just talk to me! Anything! Keep me distracted or I'll hunt that men down!"

Iris flinched slight at the coldness in his voice before withdrew her hand and looked down onto her laps as she bit her lips, not knowing what to say to ease his anger but couldn't help whispering the words coming through her minds at the moment with a soft voice, "I-I love you" causing the vampire beside her to release his grip on the wheel in shock before turning his amber gaze to her, "…What?"

A moment of silenced engulfed both of the couple before sudden sadistic chuckle escaped from her rosy lips as she shook her head amusedly, turning her attention to the scenery flashes out from the window, murmuring "Nothing…" as she ignored the eyes on her for the words before taking a glance on the near mirror for her newly bruised cheek and cut lips coming from the man punch, hissing slightly in pain as she frowned, "Well, that's going to leave a mark"

_**She's avoiding again…**_

"…Here. Let me have a look at those"

Edward turned his attention away from the road and tilted the brunette head up as he looked closely at the purple bruise adorned on her swollen cheek, caressing it gently with his cold hand to numb the pain away with concern and guilt flashed inside his molten golden eyes, "It's definitely going to leave a mark" he silently agreed and withdrew his hand back as he made a left turn, "Let go to my house and let Carlisle to have a look at those"

"Don't worry. Alice has it covered. She told your grandparent that you guys are having sleepover at our house tonight for the Spring Dance tomorrow"

"And my grandpa actually believes that?"

"Yes. Your grandpa simply agreed as he murmured something about friendship bond or girlie night"

"Oh… that just great" frowning as she crossed her arms against her chest, "My grandpa actually believe I would dance without sending my date to the hospital for break his toe?" earning a chuckle from the Cullen beside her as they pulled over in front of a large house build in the centre of the Forks forest.

"Come on"

Edward opened the passenger door for her; holding out his hand for her as he guided their way to the front door where the others were waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome! Please call me Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. We were expecting you"

Iris nodded with a small smile on her face as she ignored the hissing pain from her cut lips, saying "Nice to meet you again, Carlisle. Esme" giving the Head of the Cullen coven a firm hand shake before turning her attention to the beautiful woman by his side, "It's nice to finally meeting you, Iris. Edward been talking about you" Esme smiled and slowly pulled the said girl into her cold arms, giving her a warm hug as she looking at the purple bruise on her cheek in displeasure, "Oh my, what happened to your face dear?"

Before she could opened her mouth to reply, Edward growl at the memories happened hours ago and spat the words in disgust with furry in his darken eyes, "A drunken man punch her in the face!"

"Oh my! Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bruise and cut lips that's all"

"Let's have a look at that shall we?" Carlisle cut in between their conversation as he motioned Edward to bring an ice pack to reduce the swollen and make their way upstairs to his study room, "Please have a seat"

Iris murmured her thanked as she took a seat on the leather couch in the middle of his study room and listened to the sound of him shuffled through his medical bag for some cotton wool and antibiotic to treat the cuts on her lips.

A knock could been heard inside the room which causes the brunette to turn her attention away as she watched Edward walked inside the room with a small ice pack in his hand, "How are you feeling?" he asked, gently sitting down beside her as he gave her the ice pack for her bruised cheek.

"Fine… but mostly tired" stiffing a yawn as Never Alone by Lady Antebellum filling the house coming from her phone which causes her to flush slightly in embarrassment for the distraction as she took the call with a tired voice, "Hello?"

"_Oh my Gosh! Iris! Where are you?"_

"Huh?... Bella! Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine! I'm managed to find Jacob driving down the street and instantly ask him to help you but you weren't there! God! Where are you?!"_

"I'm at Edward house right now. He managed to save me in time before taking me back to his house for his father to treating my bruise cheek"

"_Thanked God-!"_ listening to a deep breath in relief before another voice entered into the speaker, _"Hello! Iris! God, where have you been?! I'm looking everywhere for you!"_

"Jake?"

"_Of course it's me, flower girl! Who else's? Where are you? I'll come and pick you up"_

"No! It's fine. I'm at my friend house now. I'll sleep over hi-her right now"

"_Alright then! Just be careful next time! I'll see tomorrow, Ris"_

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Jake!"

Closing the phone in her hand, she couldn't help but release a deep sigh before pinching the bridge on her nose tiredly, murmuring about something before turning her gaze onto the silence bronze boy beside her, "Sorry about that. He's being over protective again"

"No, it's alright… Your boyfriend I presume?"

"Nope, just my childhood friend"

"I see…"

Iris blinked at the unmistaken relief tone coming from his lips and turned to see him smiling at her with a pair of warm molten golden eyes aiming into her, "Come on, let get you to bed. You look like you about to drop dead any minute" holding out his hand as she took it and leaded the way towards their guest room located across the hall of his.

Laying on the soft bed in the middle of the huge guest room, she sighed, snuggling closer to the softness of the comforter before opening her violet eyes and watched him taking his seat on the rocking chair beside the wide closed window as moonlight illuminate his shadowy figure, "Are you going to watch me sleep all night?" she asked, raising her eyebrows questionably at the silent figure as he chuckled, giving her a nod in confirmation for her question.

"Why? Scared that I might hear you talking in your sleep?"

Iris frowned at the answer and glaring at him in the dark before pouting, saying, "No! I don't talk in my sleep. I just don't need a stalker to watch me sleep all the time"

"…I always watch you sleep"

She blinked her beautiful violet eyes at the soft tone in his voice and gazing deeply into his, seeing nothing but genuine flashed inside the golden eyes before scooting over to make some room as she raised the comforter and motioned him to bed, saying "Come here. You'll get neck cramp if you sit there too long"

"If you might haven't know, vampire don't get neck cramp"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I like you watching me sleep in the shadow. You look like rapist for god sake!"

Finding there's no way to end their little useless argument, he finally agreed and slowly make his way to the bed as he lay beside her, "Happy now?" he asked.

"Very much"

With that the said tired brunette snuggled closer to the cold as she release a deep breath, leaning her head onto the vampire shoulder with a soft smile, "You're cold" she mumbled as tiredness finally taking tow on her body, feeling a pair of cold arms hesitantly circling around her waist as he pulled her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Good night, Ris…" his soft velvet voice whispered into her ear as darkness slowly swallow her into the unconsciousness…

"Night, Edward…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** There you go! Chapter 9 just for you guys. Sorry for the short chapter from before it just I started to lose some plot for this story so now I'm back again. For the next chapter I'm going need your vote so choose wisely so **no** preview for next chapter:

_**First,**_ should I make Bella slowly fell in love with Jacob and decline Edward invitation in the last minute for Jacob? _**Or**_ should I make Edward suddenly make disappeared stunt and take Iris away as Alice decided to make a surprise Dance for their own and leave Bella alone with Jacob who suddenly come for Iris? _**Or**_ they all go for the dance with Jacob as Iris date and Bella as Edward's? Exchanging partner between the dances as they began revealing each other feeling that day night.

So mainly, this is where I'll make Bella with Jacob and Iris with Edward. So pick your choose and please review it as soon as possible. As for the Fanfic cover, what you think of it? I used photo manipulation for it. The girl is actually Emily Rudd and the Edward is when I used the picture of him dancing with Bella so I hope you like the picture and the new summary for the story.

Please review for further chapter…


	11. Chapter 10: It's your choice

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**It's your choice…**_

_**What is that sound?**_

She thought as she slowly opened her beautiful gaze to the world, glancing around the unknown room with mild confusion before the memories of last night finally comes back into her mind and gently got up from the comfy bed, feeling the cold morning air touched her burning skin as she make her way into the bathroom.

Splashing her face with the cold water to dismiss the sleepiness on her face, she turned slightly to the door where the sound of piano playing caught her attention as she slowly wiped her face gently at the towel provided, _Is that piano?..._ walking out of the room into the hallway and turned to her right as she followed the beautiful melodies of the piece into a huge living room down stairs.

She suddenly stopped at the door frame and gasped lightly at the beautiful figure sitting down by the grand piano as he played the most beautiful melodies she ever heard before, complete memorize by the beauty of the piece before he slowly ended it, "You're awake…" his soft velvet voice echoed inside the empty room before turned to the brunette with a warm smile, motioned her to come over with him as he patted down the seat beside him, scooting slightly as he give a space for her to sit on.

The soft creak of the bench entered his vampire ears and slowly began the song once again with a soft smile on his face, closing his amber gaze as he listened to the sound of her beautiful beating heart that act as the base of his song before a soft melodically voice hummed along the piece he had created for her, filling the large mansion house with the melodies and warmth as the sun shined brightly in the skies as if it was happy along with them…

"It's beautiful…"

Edward nodded with a hum and slowly ended it with a low key, still closing his eyes before breathing out the name for his finished piece, "Mi Diosa Lullaby…" he whispered and opened his gaze as he turned to the beautiful brunette beside him, "Its means _'My goddess lullaby'_…"

"Why a goddess?"

"Because of your name…"

Iris blinked at the unexpected answer and turned to see him, meeting his warm gaze as he slowly leaned closer onto her forehead, breathing out the cold air from his parted lips near her rosy ones, whispering the words as he closed his amber eyes with smile adorned on his pale lips, "Iris Thaumus Nymph, the beautiful Greek goddess of rainbow, the messenger of god travelling between heavens and earth, creating a beautiful piece of art with seven colours decorating the azure blue skies" leaning onto her warmth as he felt she stiff before slowly relaxing with the sun shining down onto their figure, causing him to sparkle due to the light filling the room.

"…Edward"

"Hmm…?"

"I-"

"WE'RE BACKK!"

A chiming high pitch voice suddenly entered the room as they both slowly pulled away from each other and turned to the grinning pixie standing by the door frame with tons of huge shopping bags in her hand, "Come on! Let's get you all dress up for the dance!"

"What dance?"

"The Spring Dance of course!"

"But I'm not going"

Instantly, the smile that was adorned on the pixie face vanished, replacing by seriousness as she gazing deeply into her eyes, "You are going and that's final!" a voice that swear authority coming for her lips which causes the brunette to whimper lightly at the tone as she turned to the bronze boy beside her for help from the pixie evil clench of fashion.

Edward eyes instantly softened at her distress expression and give her an apologised look as he tugged her brown lock behind her ear, "I'm sorry but I can't help you on this…" earning a pout before she used her final attack on him, the ultimate puppy eyes of doom!

"Pretty please with mountain lion on top?"

_**Oh! She's good…**_

"…No!"

"Why not?!" the Davidson whined as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring deathly at him for his respond before another voice entered the room, "Aww~ would you look at that? The human is whining over Eddie!" an obnoxious voice echoed loudly inside the house as the huge bulky raven boy entered the room with a beautiful goddess blonde by his side who seemed glaring at the tiny human with disgust in her pretty face.

"Emmett…" Edward hissed at his nickname as he glared at the laughing raven, he swear if he's still a human right now, he would be died in embarrassment because of him! Ignoring the chuckle escaped from his companion before turned his attention to the blonde beside him and gave her a stern look for her thought.

"What is the human doing here?"

Iris unconsciously flinched at the cold tone in her voice and slowly looked up into her burning hatred eyes before a soft and warm voice suddenly cut in between them as Esme started to enter the scene, "Rosalie, please be nice to Iris!" scolding lightly to the frowning blonde as she lifting up her molten golden eyes into the violet with a small smile, "Breakfast is ready, dear. I hope you're hungry"

Before she even opening her mouth to reply it, her stomach decided to answer itself which earned her a chuckle from the Cullen (except Rosalie of course) for her embarrassment as Alice quickly tugged her hand and leaded her way to the dining room along with the other behind her except for Rosalie who decided that facing her baby cars are more interesting that watching the human eat the disgusting food, "Come on!" exclaimed the cherry pixie-like vampire as they walked in human pace for her, "We're going have so much fun together!"

_**Ugh! Edward! Don't let her take me!...**_

Edward sighed and shook his head amusedly as he followed the ladies into the dining room and took a seat next to the pouting brunette who was glaring at the cherry vampire in front of her, "Come on! Eat so we can have tons of makeover for you to the Dance"

"No! How many times I have to tell you I'm not going?!"

"Aww~ Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not even an answer!"

"Girls! Girls! Please don't argue over the food!"

Iris mouthed instantly shut up and frowned as she inwards cursed inside her mind before taking a huge big of the pancakes in front of her, ignoring the pixie babbling about what she should wear or what kind of hair styles suit her or with shoes make her taller etc.

_**Ugh! I hate my life…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alice…"

"Hmm?..."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Styling your hair of course!"

"Huh?!..."

Alice frowned that the yeah-right~ tone in her voice and gave the human a tiny glared in scold for her attitude as she braid her hair to the side after finished up covering her still bruising cheek with makeup to hide the nasty purple on her pale fair before the playfulness slowly vanished as the air around them become serious, "Iris…"

"Yes?"

"Do you still remember what I've tell you two weeks ago?"

Iris silenced that the spoken word and took a glance into her amber eyes from the mirror reflection as the memories flashing inside her mind for the thought, "…yes" she answered, turning her gaze away towards the beautiful sun shining brightly up high on the blue skies, "How could I forget?..."

A nod coming from the solemn vampire behind her as she finished doing her hair and placed her gentle yet cold hands onto her shoulder to catch her attention away from the scenery toward her reflection on the mirror, "You know what to do right?..." as she gazing sadly into the human eyes and gave her a light squeeze in support.

"I… I don't know"

"It's your choice Ris. But remember that no matter what you choose, it'll definitely change your future forever. The choice is in your hand now. Choose wisely…"

The words that coming from her mouth silenced the young human down into her deep thoughts, thinking about the future unfold for her choice. The choice that will change her life forever. For eternity…

_**It's my choice now…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A/N:**_ So choose wisely! Here's another chapter for Twilight: The Blue Moon. So far it's 3 for the third option, 2 for the first and 1 for the second. I'm still waiting for the vote to confirming the next chapter so I might upload it in this week of next. So, please keep reviewing guys.

I would like to thank for my favourite reviewers who still supportive and keep reading this story (and I couldn't thank you enough) so this is my way to repay your wonderful comment and please keep support me until the story ends.

Because I waiting for the voting to come, there will be no preview for the next chapter. (sorry)

Oh! One more thing! What do you think of the fanfic cover? Do you think I need to change it or just keep it that way? I would like some review about it if you don't mind…

Anyway, stay tuned for further chapters.

**Your choice:**

Bella slowly fell in love with Jacob and decline Edward invitation in the last minute for Jacob (2)

Edward suddenly make a disappeared stunt and take Iris away as Alice decided to make a surprise Dance for their own and leave Bella alone with Jacob who suddenly come for Iris (1)

They all go for the dance with Jacob as Iris date and Bella as Edward's, exchanging partner between the dances as they began revealing each other feeling that day night. (3)

Keep voting! :)


	12. Chapter 11: For a Thousand years

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**I love you for a Thousand years**_

"Iris! Jacob's here!"

"Coming!"

Taking one last look over herself on the mirror, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded with full confident of her attire as she walked down the stairs to meet her date for the Dance, "Hey, Jake!"

Jacob Black was busy talking with Henry about football turned to the sound of her voice and looked over the plain black leather couch towards the angelic beauty leaning against the doorframe with her beautiful long white dress hugging her perfect feature as her soft wavy brunette hair falls perfectly over her shoulder, giving her elegant yet beautiful look with a simple makeup on her porcelain face, making him choking his breath at the sight, "…Wow"

Iris chuckled at the respond she received from the sixteen years old Native American boy and gave him a wink in teasing, saying "Wow, yourself!" before giving the elder beside him a chaste kiss on Henry crinkle cheeks, "Well, we're off grandpa. I'll be back before 10!"

"Alright. Have a nice dance, pumpkin! Don't send Jacob to hospital for breaking his toe again!"

"Will do!"

With that, both of the childhood couple headed out towards the Fork High with the Black car and enjoyed their each other company inside the warm vehicle as they told each other about their day, "So, what's change your mind?" the boy asked, speeding down the road in Forks before making a left turn into the one way, "I know you hate dancing so why bother going anyway? You even tell me that you're don't dance" turning his attention to her beside him in confused as he watched her frowning and grumbling for the words.

"My… friend, Alice forced me to do it. She said if I don't go to the dance this Saturday, she's going broken my laptop into tiny pieces" earning a cute frown from the brunette as she glared outside of the window into the scenery. I mean, don't ever **EVER** make Alice mad if you still want your possession to be alive. True words, that little pixie is a devil herself despise the small size which causes him to chuckle amusedly at her little misfortune before pulling over the space beside the certain silver Volvo.

"Well, at least you have me to be your last minute date!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm SO lucky!" rolling her eyes sarcastically which earned her a laugh from the younger boy before taking a step out from the car into the cold air and walked towards the gymnasium with linking arms.

"Hey! I know you want me"

"In your wet dream, boy"

They both laughed at their silly interaction and entered the hall fill with an ocean of people roaming around the area before a voice calling out their names from the distance, "Iris! Jacob!"

"Oh! Hey, Bella!"

Bella beamed at her friends arrival and engulfed both of them into a big hug, squealing slightly with excitement flashed inside her hazel eyes, "I'm so glad you make it!" she said, forgotten about a certain bronze haired boy standing patiently behind her who was gazing at the another brunette figure standing beside the young tan boy contently as Bella talked to him.

Iris chuckled and let her talking with her date before looking up into a pair of molten gold eyes with a smile adorned on her rosy lips, "My, it's good to see you, Mr Cullen. You look dashing in your black suit" earning a beautiful smile in returned for her words from the vampire in front of her as he murmured thank you for her compliment before giving her own.

"…And you're breath taking, Ms Davidson"

Both of the couple stood silently inside the busy hall and gazed deeply into each other eyes, swimming emotions as they're swallow into their world before a voice of someone clearing his throat caught the couple attention and turned to a pair of strong tan arms circling around the brunette waist as an unknown face entered their sight, "Aren't you going to introduce me to him?" asked the younger boy as he meet the Cullen eyes with his own, giving him the I-don't-like-you look as he stretched out his large hand to shake his, "The name is Jacob Black, Iris's date!" giving him a firm shake before pulling away from his cold touch with a strained smile.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's" said the vampire as he meet the hard look from the said shape-shifter with his own, making the girls beside them to glance in confuse for their interaction.

Sensing the awkward and heavy tense filling the air around them, Iris caught the Black arm with her and slowly pulled him away towards the buffet, saying, "Come on, Jake! Let's get something to eat at the buffet. I'm hungry" giving the Cullen one last look before they're slowly swallow by the crowd inside the great hall, unaware of the pain and jealousy inside the Cullen amber eyes as he turned his attention to his date beside him who was pulling his towards her other friend away into the other side of the hall.

"Who is he?"

Iris blinked at the sound of his voice and turned to the younger boy beside her in confused, "I thought he already said his name back there"

"No, what I mean is who is he to you?"

"He just a friend, Jake… Only a friend"

…_**Nothing more**_

She thought solemnly as she watched him silenced by the words and sighed as he lifted his brown eyes gaze towards the said couple slowly dancing between the crowd at the soft ballad song playing by the school deejay enthusiastically before eyeing a certain bronze boy who was busy gazing at the oblivious brunette by his side and turned his attention away towards the girl in his arms repeatedly, "… He loves you" he whispered sadly as he looked down to the tense brunette beside him with her hand tightened suddenly at the glass in her grasp.

"I know…"

"Then why?-"

"It doesn't matter, Jake" explained the girl tiredly as she released a deep sigh in defeat, looking up to the dancing couple longingly with a small sad smile adorned on her prefect lips and ignored the pang of jealousy and pain squeezing her chest at the sight, just like in their fairy tale, "Besides, they're belong to each other"

"But he belongs to you"

"Please, Jacob… don't make it hard for me"

Opening his mouth to protest, he slowly closed it again as his eyes softened at the exhaustion tone in her voice and let it slide this time, "Alright…" he murmured, taking her free hand into his warm ones as he give her a squeeze in support before putting down both of their drink down onto the table and slowly pulled her to the dance floor with him, "But you know I'll do anything for you right?... You're my best friend, Ris. I hate to see you in pain" giving her a watery puppy eyes that was his greatest weapon beside being the dog himself and began pulling her body closed against his big ones as they both slowly swaying with the music with a sincere smile on his face as he meet her beautiful eyes.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, she couldn't help but give him a beautiful smile adorned on her lips for his kind words and nodded as she thanked him, slowly allowing her body to sway along with him as they enjoyed each other company during the night and began to dance with the song played inside the great hall…

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footstep on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you_

_I'm with you …_

"May I?"

A sudden soft velvet voice cuts in between them and turned to the youngest Cullen standing beside them as he give them his dazzling smile, holding out his hand expecting to exchange their dancing partner which earned unmistakable frown on Bella's face for his words. Jacob shrugged, murmuring ok and give his friend one last look before dancing with his little childhood crush on the other side.

"I thought you say you don't dance?" smirked the Cullen teasingly as he took her pale soft hand into his cold one and placed his other hand on the base of her spine glidingly but in his tone, there's nothing but slightly hurt and anger which surprised her.

"I don't!"

"But you can dance… even for that boy!"

Iris frowned at the lightly hissing coming from his lips about Jake and silenced as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "I don't… but I take a dancing lesson from him for that and causes him to be admitted into the hospital for breaking his little toe" shrugging as if it was no-big-deal which the vampire chuckled for the incident played inside her minds and shook his head amusedly as he turned her, "Luckily I'm not your practice partner then" pulling her back against his cold body before another song played from the speaker.

"I love this song…" a smile appeared on the angel lips in front of him as she closed her violet eyes and humming along with the song with a soft whispered coming for her prefect lips for the words.

_Heart beats fast, colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt certainly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

_I have die every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I've love you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…_

_Time stand still _

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let it easy take away_

_Standing in front of me_

_Every breath every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have die every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I've love you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…_

_Along I've believe I will find you_

_Time have brought your heart to me_

_I've love you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…_

Edward who was listening to the soft whisper and words coming from her lips couldn't help but smile longing as he slowly leaned closer and pulled her tightly against him, listening to every words of the song as he slowly began to singing along with her…

_I have die every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I've love you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…_

_Along I've believe I will find you_

_Time have brought your heart to me_

_I've love you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more…_

…as the song began coming to the end, both of the dancing couple slowly pulled away from their embrace and gazed deeply into their eyes that fills nothing but emotion swimming in them for the words...

For the feeling they harboured for each other lays deeply in the song as they began leaning closer and closer to the others lips. Warm and cold breathe emerged between the distances and finally clapped firmly against each other ones as he sighed in contentment for the touch he yearn from her, "I love you…" he murmured, reclaiming her lips once again repeating as he whispered over and over for those three words until there's nothing left but tears of venom began pooling on the lids of his eyes as he hide his face on her soft wavy hair, "God, forgive me for I have sin…. I love you…"

Iris silenced for the words echoed deeply inside her mind and slowly circling her long arms around the vampire with a tears of her own, whispering, "…And I you" feeling him tightened his hold on her with a chuckle coming from his lips as he savoured the moment eternity inside his dead heart…

"For a thousand years and more…"

Unknown to them, a pair of dark crimson eyes eyeing both of them with an amused smirk on his beautiful deathly face as he slowly disappeared into the crowd with one thought inside his head,

_**She's the one…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Have you ever wondered why Iris has violet eyes instead of ordinary blue, emerald and hazel? Well, there actually a reason behind the colour and it will eventually reveal further into the story. So as always, review for further chapter on Twilight: The Blue Moon.

_**Next chapter in Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"You're a liar! You promise!"

"I-"

**Slap!**

…

…

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Making Bella angry with you"

…

…

"It's appeared that Mr Davidson had been missing for two month now"

"What?!"

…

…

"W-What is this?"

"…The Volturi"


	13. Chapter 12: The sudden disappearance

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**The sudden disappearance**_

The sun slowly peaked out from the soft white curtain of her room and shining warmly onto her porcelain face as she grunted lightly at the warm light touched her pale cheeks. Opening her beautiful violet eyes, she glanced around the room dreamily before a certain figure sitting by the chair in the shadow caught her eyes as she gasped in shock for his presence, "Morning" his soft velvet voice greeted her after her awaken from her sleep and smile as he leaned against the wooden chair relaxingly.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapping you"

Iris blinked at the words coming from his lips and frowned as she crossed her arms against her chest, "And who said I'm coming with you?" raising her prefect eyebrows in challenging which earned her a crook smirk from the vampire, saying, "It's seem you left me no choice" before flashing in front of the brunette and cupped her mouth with his cold hand as he carried her towards the window.

_**Oh my God! Edward! What are you think you're doing?**_

"Shh… Don't squirming around or you fall" hushed the Cullen as he jumped down from the second floor onto the ground gracefully with the scared brunette in his arms who was hugging his neck tightly with her eyes as the sound of her heart beating furiously in fear, "Shh… it's alright. You're safe now"

Iris whimpered slightly before opening her gaze towards the scenery behind her house and looked up with a glare as she hit the vampire chest with her hand, "You jerk!" ignoring the pang of pain coming from the contact of his marble skin on her hand which she tugged it firmly against her side. Edward shrugged and placed her down carefully onto her foot before taking her aching hand into his, "Are you hurt?" he asked, looking up with guilt flashed inside his eyes as he rubbed the back of her hand soothing with his cold thumb.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Maybe I should ask Carlisle to check on it-?"

"Edward! I'm fine. My hand just throbs lightly at the hardness of your invincible that's all"

Finding there's no way to convince her, he sighed and let it slide before gently pulled her towards the forest by her hand, "Come on! There's something I want to show you" smiling as they both disappeared into the scenery with a curious brunette trailing behind his back, "Where are we going?" she couldn't help but ask as curiosity eating her from inside when they've gone further into the thick forest.

"To the place where no human ever step on"

_**The Meadow?**_

She thought directly at him as she tilted her head to the side cutely which earned a nod from the vampire in front of her before flashed her a smile on his lips and began walking further towards the centre of the forest.

After twenty minutes of hiking with bare foot, mind you. she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her pyjama sleeve which she didn't have a time to take a long bath and change her clothes because of a certain vampire who decided that hiking in your own pyjama is good in the morning and frown as she looked up to him in frustration, "Are we there yet?" she whined with a cute pout on her face which the vampire laughed at the cute displayed and nodded, "We're almost there" as the sun slowly peaked out from the curtain of the tree and a large meadow started to appeared on her sight.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight and carefully walked her way towards the beautiful deep blue lake surrounding with the beautiful purple Iris flower with a smile on her face for its amazing beauty.

_**It's beautiful…**_

Turning her attention away from the God creation in front of her, she gazed curiously at the silent immortal boy standing within the shadow of the forest as he watched her with a smile, "Aren't you coming?" asked the brunette as she held out her hand for him. Edward shifted slightly from his stoic posture and slowly step out into the light, causes him to glister like millions and millions of diamond craving against his skin which caught her breath again in her throat at him as he began walking her way.

_**Just like in the book…**_

He stopped in front of her and waited from her reaction of his presence as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "You're beautiful…" she mumbled, slowly raising her hand as she touched the glistering skin on his forearm, feeling the smoothness and coldness of his skin against her own before looking up as he leaned closer and placed a kiss on her forehead, "…And you" he breathed out, smiling before slowly pulling away as he sat down onto the ground below him and motioned her to do the same.

Iris slowly sat beside him and looked up towards the calm lake with a sigh, lying down onto the soft grass as she turned to her side to meet his golden gaze, "I love you…" he whispered, linking both of their hand together with a warm smile occurred across her prefect lips as she closed her eyes,

"And I you"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Didn't you hear? Bella's being dumped by the Cullen"

"Poor girl. I heard it's all because of the other girl named Iris"

"What a bitch! Taking her date away after the dance"

"Yeah, tell me about"

The victim of the gossiper frowned darkly at the words glamour around the hall before turning her attention towards the familiar sound of the said couple laughing as they entered through the hallway together as they talked, mainly laughing in Edward case as he gazed lovingly at the brunette beside her before taking her hand with his and give it a kiss as he whispered slowly into her ears which earned him a slap on his arm for his words and looked up at the other brunette far away from the distance for her murderous thought of his love one beside him with a sudden growl emitted from his lips that catches the beauty attention towards him, "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Bella…"

Iris blinked at the name mentioned by him and turned to look at the angry brunette standing on the other side of hall with glaring eyes before walking towards them as her footsteps echoed loudly inside the sudden silent hallway with the students watching the interaction that about to happen, "You're a liar! You promise!" nudging her painfully with her long finger on her shoulder which resulting a deep growl from the possessive vampire for the action that was unheard by the human ear except for the girl beside him who silenced him with her thought, thinking…

_**Shh… it's alright, Edward. I'm fine**_

Edward kept silence as he watched her raised her hands in surrender, parting her rosy lips saying, "I-" before-

_**Slap!**_

-a loud sound of the Swan hand meeting the soft skin of the angel cheeks send anger in his darken amber eyes as he pushed her away with enough force which causes her to fell onto the floor in shock before meeting his anger gaze with her fear ones, "Don't you dare touch her" he hissed darkly and gently pulled the bruised brunette away through the hallway to the remote area outside, ignoring the constant and shocking thought of the students for the event as they stopped by the bench and sat down as he took a look at her newly form bruise on her pale skins, "Are you alright?" rubbing the light purple skin soothingly as if it would taking the pain away from her with his cold thumb.

"I'm fine…"

The girl smile lightly as she ignored the cut and throb of her cheek and took his cold hand with her, "I'm kind of expect it"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Making Bella angry with you"

Iris eyes softened at the guilt swimming inside his voice and squeezed him hand warmly as she flashed him her beautiful smile, leaning closer as she rubbed her nose with his with a chuckle, "What a masochist lion..." she murmured, earning a dazzling smile from the immortal in front of him as he chuckled in returned, saying, "…What a stupid lamb"

_**And what a crazy relationship would it be?**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pulling over the drive way of her grandparent house, she took a step out from the sliver Volvo with his help and turned to him with a warm smile for his gesture, "Thank you…" giving him a small kiss on his cold cheek in thanked and slowly walked towards the door of her house as she watched his car drive away into the horizontal from her sight before opening the wooden door with her keys.

"I'm home!" she called out, closing the door behind her as she glanced around the house for her grandparent before taking off her red crimson sneaker into the shoes closet and walked further into the house in wonder, "Grandma? Grandpa?"

"Your grandparent went to Chief Swan house"

Iris turned her head towards the familiar velvet voice and frowned as she crossed her arms against her chest for the smirking vampire who was leaning against the wall beside the stairs, "And what are you doing here?" she asked, walking upstairs as she passed him towards her room with a certain immortal boy following her every footsteps into her room.

"I'm here to greet you're home"

_**Yeah, right. Whatever Eddykins…**_

Edward chuckled and watched her lay down on her emerald soft bed tiredly before motioned him to join her as he lay silently beside her on her bed, watching her beautiful face as she turned to her side and gazing deeply into his slightly darken eyes with a concern frown on her lips, "You haven't feed recently" coming out more like a statement rather than question as she raised her pale hand and touched his cold cheek gently below his eyes.

"I just want to be with you"

She shook her head in displeasure for his words and smiled as she leaned closer for him before the sound of the house phone ringing loudly inside the empty house caught their attention away from each other as she got up from her bed into the living room to answer the call, "Hello? Davidson resident!" feeling a cold presence behind her as Edward circling his arms around her waist and snuggled closer to her warmth, listening to every words coming from the speaker cautiously.

"_Hello? May I speak to Mr Nathan Davidson please?"_

"I'm sorry. He's not here anymore. He's in his business trip to Italy right now. May I know who I'm speaking to?"

"_I'm Ms Lockheart, the secretary of Mr Felix… It's appeared that Mr Davidson had been missing for two months now"_

"What?!" the brunette gasped in shock as she felt the arms on her waist squeezed her lightly in support as she listened to her, "H-How?"

"_It had been reported by the company that Mr Davidson had been absent ever since the 5__th__ May where he supposed to be on Italy for the annual meeting and never returned until now"_

Iris silenced at the word and momentarily stood there in shock, _It's can't be!_ She thought, tears falling down through her cheek as a sob choking her breath for the news, _IT'S CAN'T BE!_

"_Hello?... Miss?"_

"…I'm sorry. She's doesn't feel so well at the moment. I suggested you call another time" a sudden soft velvet voice entered the speaker which causes her to shutter in agree and placed it down before turning his attention down to the crying angel in his arms, "Iris?" he whispered, rubbing the back of her body soothingly as he let her crying onto his chest, hearing her whimper sadly as he listened to her thought.

_**IT CAN'T BE, EDWARD! M-my dad! My dad can't be missing!…**_

"Shh… It's alright, love. Everything will be alright"

_**He can't be missing, Edward! He promises he'll be back for me!**_

"I know… it's alright"

_**He promises me Edward! He can't leave me now. Not now!**_

"Shh… love. Everything will be alright"

Iris pulled away from his soaking chest and looked up into his softened amber eyes with her red puffy one, _I can't lose him…_ as she let him hugging her tiny frame tightly onto his cold ones before a package caught her eyes beside the phone with her name written on it. Feeling curious with it, she slowly pulled away from his cold embrace and took it in her hands as she began opened it with Edward by her side in case of anything happen to her.

A gasp escaped from her lips for the content inside box and accidently let it go as it fell onto the floor. A light blue shirt with blood stain fallen out from its box cage which causes the vampire beside her to stop his breath as he sensed the burn sensation firing furious in his throat and caught his sight on the familiar V pendant inside the box.

He bended down to take the pendant in his hand while the brunette cautiously took the light blue shirt with her shaking hand and turned to the vampire beside her in fear, "W-What is this?" she asked, looking back at the blood stain shirt as she listened him mentioned the name she been fear off. Even in the book, she still fears them the most and now, the fear had become a reality. The name that will haunt her forever.

"…The Volturi"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** There you go! Another chapter of Twilight: The Blue Moon. Have you ever wondered why I pick the blue moon as the title? Well, the blue moon is actually known as **'Betrayal Moon'** or **'to betray'** by the olden days and I think the title suit the story. I mean, this story is a story of love, hate and friendship within the supernatural. Love between a vampire and a human, hate between friend and friend, friendship between brother and sister. All wrap up in the world we known as Twilight. So stay tune for further chapters of Twilight: The Blue Moon…

_**Next in Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"The Volturi? What could possibly they want?"

"I don't know. But I'm not taking any chances"

…

…

"Iris… you see. Our family is… different from other"

"What do you mean, grandpa?"

"…We're a werewolf"

…

…

"She's the one, isn't she?"

"A crossbreed. How rare"

"Get your hand off my daughter!"

"Now. Now, Nathan my friend. Don't you remember your promise to me?"

…

…

"Edward… I'm scared"

"It's alright, love. I'll protect you"

"Promise?..."

"… For eternity"


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**The Truth**_

"V-Volturi?"

Edward gritted his teeth in anger and instantly pocketed the pendant into his jacket as he turned to the brunette beside him, "We're going to my house now!" he growled, taking her hand as he leaded her outside into the forest before carrying her on his back towards the Cullen Mansion 50 miles from there. Running through the green scenery surrounding the tiny town with glaring eyes as he blow off his steam for the thought of her being hurt by the Elite Vampires Coven.

_**I won't let that happens…**_

Iris silenced along the way and hugged him tightly as millions and millions thought surrounding her mind for the event happen not while ago with fear squeezing her tiny beat heart on her chest, _Am I going to die?_ She thought in fear for her faith on the immortal hand causing the vampire to slowly down his running before standing still in the middle of the unknown forest silently, placing her down onto her two feet and turned to face her with determination in his darken eyes, "No! You're not going die, Iris. I'm not letting anything happens to you and your family" taking her pale hand with his as he gave her a squeeze, "I'll protect you…"

_**Always…**_

"…I know"

Edward nodded in agreed and pulled her into his arms as he hide his face onto her soft wavy hair, savouring her wonderful scent completely into his memory as he squeezed her tightly without hurting her and whispered the three words over and over comfortingly into her ear as if to convince himself that everything will be alright for both of them before pulling away with a soft smile on his porcelain face, saying, "Come on. Let's get moving" turning to his back for her to climb on which she hugged him tightly from behind in appreciate for his words as she delivered him a light squeeze, thinking-

_**Thank you…**_

-and dashed out towards their destination.

As they both arrive at the Cullen Mansion, they looked up and saw the pixie vampire standing still by the door with anxious expression on her face as she quickly leaded them inside the dining room where the family meeting occur.

All of the Cullen family members sat down on their respective seat and looked up at the newly arrival with serious gaze as they watched them took a seat before turning to the coven leader, Carlisle for his words, "Now, Edward. What is it that you need to tell us about?" he asked gently with compassion as he turned his amber eyes to his youngest son.

"The Volturi…" Edward began his point which resulting multiple gasp in shock at the words coming from his mouth as he pulled out the pendant inside his pocket and placed it down onto the large oak table in front of him for all to see before meeting their shocking eyes, "They're coming"

"The Volturi? What could possibly they want?" asked the beauty beside the coven leader worriedly as she shifted her amber gaze to the human beside her youngest son, seeing her twitching slightly at the taboo words as she looked down onto her laps expectedly.

"I don't know. But I'm not taking any chances" the bronze haired boy gritted his sharpen teeth determinedly before turning his gaze to the angel beside him in fear and brightly determination as he took her warm hand into his icy ones and giving her a squeeze in reassuring words his words, "I'm not going to lose her… after all these years"

"Edward…"

"I always knew that human causes nothing but trouble!" hissing the blonde goddess beside Emmett angrily as she glared dagger at the said human which causes a growl of anger by the vampire beside her for his sister insult of his love but was stopped by the voice of authority of the leader coven for their childish attitude during the meeting, saying "That's enough, you two! Our objective here is to find out why Volturi is coming to Fork. Not putting each other blame for the matter!"

Iris bit her lips nervously at the bicker between the Cullen and sighed as she raised her head to look at the other concernedly, "…They want her" Alice said to Carlisle after she took a peek at her future with seriousness on her usual cherry face before looked back at mere human anxiously, "They coming for her"

"Why?"

"I don't know but there's something about her bloodline that makes her… especial"

Carlisle leaned closer in interest as he hummed deeply in his thought, recalling his ancient memories for explanation for this, "Along the bloodline…hmm…" before flicking his bright amber eyes to the brunette beside his son expectedly for his thought, "May I ask you if your grandfather have anything to do with it?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Henry… there's something about him had been concern my mind. The way his blood smell during one occasion have caught my attention" explained the doctor as he looked among his families, "The smell… it's… unfamiliar. There's a little resembling with the Quileute tribe but different at the same time"

"Could it be a new shape-shifter?" voice the silent empathy beside Alice for the first time during the meeting as he shifted his golden eyes to the human with mild confused written on his usually stoic face.

"I don't know… I think we better discuss this with Henry himself"

Iris who had been listening to the words exchanged between them silenced as she gazed down onto her lap in deep thought about the event… or more importantly about her grandfather. _Could he been hiding something from me?_ she thought sadly for the question playing around her mind before a squeeze caught her attention away as she slowly looked up to meet his concerned eyes, "It's alright… everything will be alright" he murmured, tucking the brunette lock away from her beautiful eyes behind her ear with a warm smile on his lips to ease her sadness and turned to the rest of his family as he cleared his throat to catch their attention, "I think it's time for us to go now. It's getting late anyway" indicating to the darken skies outside of the glass window, signalling the night that about to come its way.

With that both of the couple exit from the large mansion with the permission of the Cullen family (even Rosalie who seemed eager for the human to leave her house immediately) and make their way through the Forks forest once again towards the Davidson house as she hugged him tightly with her long arms and hide her face from the cold air touching her flushed cheeks.

She looked up ahead towards the descending sun on the horizontal and couldn't help but crack a small smile adorned of her rosy lips for the word she recalled back in her memories…

_**Twilight, the time where it was safe for the vampire to roam around the land… how ironic…**_

…And slowly looked down to the bronze haired boy who was smiling slightly for her thought as if he was confirming her words inside her mind before they finally reached towards the the front of the Davidson property in one piece after the long and fast run through the dark forest and looked up at the standing elder leaning against the post of his front door. He glanced at the newly arrival couple and shook his head in disapproved as he motioned them to come.

_**Is he mad?**_

The brunette thought quietly as she stole a glance at the vampire beside her anxiously for her grandfather reaction of her being with the Cullen and seems to forgotten to lock her house in their hasty leaving that added more to her current problem.

"Yes… but he knows why I'm here…or more importantly what I am"

_**H-How?**_

"Iris Lillian Davidson! You are in deep trouble young lady! How could you forget to lock the house while you gone? What if there's a robber roaming around the area?" scolded the elder to his granddaughter firmly with strict eyes before turning his attention to the vampire beside her expectedly for the irresponsible attitude of his granddaughter, "…and could you be the reason of the irresponsibility of my granddaughter?"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Mr Davidson … I'll take full responsibility if anything happen to your house"

Henry hummed sternly for his words before looking down to his guilty girl with softened eyes as he motioned them inside and took a seat at the living with the bloody shirt folded neat on the coffee desk, causing the guilty brunette to stop in the middle of her track before meeting his eyes in fear of the consequences, "Is there something you would to tell me, dear?" he asked softly as he watched her twitching nervously on her seat before meeting his eyes with a confuse and sad look on her porcelain face, "…W-What's going on, grandpa? Why would the V-Volturi come for me? What am I?" she asked with her soft and watery tone as she looked down to her pale hands to avoid his saddened eyes.

"…I know this day would come"

"Huh?"

Henry took a deep breath to calm his breaking nerves and looked up to meet his sweet granddaughter violet eyes with his dusty old emerald, "Iris…you see. Our family is … different from other"

"What do you mean, grandpa?"

"… We're a werewolf"

A gasp in shock escaped from her rosy lips for his words and turned to the vampire beside her who seems to be stoned by the news before looking down into her gaze with his darken eyes, _Is he telling the truth? _

"Yes…"

Iris silenced and slowly nodded in understanding as she absorbed the information given before looking down to the blood stain shirt on the table in front of her concernedly for her father fate, "If that so… what would the Volturi want from him?"

"You… You're his promise to them. He promise that one day you'll be their guard"

"What?"

A sigh escaped from his lips as he squeezed his little girl hand and looked deeply into her violet eyes, "You my dear are _**Attraversare la razza**_… or in other words a crossbreed"

"A crossbreed?" voiced the silent vampire in confused as he listened closely for the answer that caught his attention for the familiar Italian words before turning his darken gaze to the beauty beside him worriedly.

"That's right. A crossbreed. A hybrid between a werewolf and a half vampire… and you Iris are one of the hybrids"

"There are four crossbreed hybrids in the world and all of them were killed by Supernatural force or more precisely by the Volturi. There's a prophecy that crossbreed are the most powerful creature in the whole mystic world and if it fall in wrong hand it will leaded towards disaster. Because of that, the Volturi have taken initiative to kill the entire crossbreed race and even took them to be their guard."

"When you father know about the rumour, he instantly flee from Europe with your mother and decided to settle down in London, away from the vampire cultch as far as he could until you were born on that fateful day. The day when Nathan makes promise with the Volturi…

_**Flashback…**_

…

…

_Nathan closed his deep blue eyes tightly against the lids of his eyes as the tears kept flowing down through his lightly flush cheek and squeezed her lifeless hand tightly with his warm ones before giving the love of his life one last kiss on her icy lips, sobbing and choking his breath for his loss as he ignored the sound of his newly born baby crying loudly inside the empty room._

"_**T-Take care of o-our baby…"**_

_His shoulder shaking for the words echoed deeply inside his mind as he looked up to his dead wife with a huge gap in her abdomen where the baby had been digging her way out from her beautiful body into the world. The monster he own to create with his lovely mate. The one that kill her. _

_He turned his bloody eyes to the infant and growled before a loud explosion caught his ears as the door of his apartment blown into tiny pieces with a familiar scent of sweetness filling the air._

"_Nathan Davidson! How nice to see you again, my old friend. How's the child of yours?"_

"_Aro…"_

_The dust slowly disappeared by the wind as five figures slowly emerged from the scene and walked their way gracefully towards the werewolf before turning their attention to the crying baby on the other side of the room with mild curiosity, "Is she's the one. Isn't she?" smiled the raven haired vampire gleefully as he walked towards the baby with interest in his eyes._

_In a flash, a sandy coloured werewolf jumped between them and growled dangerously at the Cold ones as he shielded his daughter for him._

_**Don't you dare!...**_

"_Demetri. Felix. Get him!"_

_With that, the two of the highest rank of the Volturi guards jumped towards the growling werewolf and fought with him to restrain him as he tried to fight their leader to safe the dreadful monster. Nathan growled and pounced at the bulky vampire and bit his arms with his jaw as he ripped it before another one lunched himself on his side causes him to stumble back to the other side of the wall. Felix slowly got up to his shaky feet and glared furiously at the enemy and launched once more to the wolf as he snarled angrily for the missing arm._

"_That's enough!"_

_The two immortal snarled for the last time and moved back towards their leader as Aro took a step front with the baby in his arms, "One last move or she's get it"_

_Nathan eyes widen at the threaten by the Leader of the Volturi and growled before lower his head in defeat to show his submission for him as he slowly shift back into his human form with a glare on his face, "A crossbreed. How rare" _

"_Get your hands of my daughter!"_

"_Now. Now, Nathan my friend. Don't you remember your promise to me?"_

_Nathan growled lightly for the words and slowly silenced as he kept his emotion in check, releasing a deep breath in defeat and looked up at the immortal pleadingly, "Please… I'll do anything. Please spare my daughter away. She's the only one I left"_

"_You know there's law regarding this matter, my old friend. Your daughter must be eliminated"_

"_Please… Aro, I beg you. Take my life for her. Please"_

_Aro hummed as he thought about it and looked down to the creature in his arms with interest, "Alright. I'll spare you and your daughter…" he said and slowly give the werewolf his daughter which he took it quickly in his warm arms before looking up to the vampire expectedly for the trade, "But. I want her to be in my guard when she's older"_

"_But-"_

"_No but, Nathan. Take it or she's dead"_

_Nathan bit his lips and accept the offer in defeat as he promise to the immortal before looking down to the a pair of violet eyes belonged to his daughter with tears fallen down through his cheeks onto her soft pale skins…_

_**My angel…**_

…

…

"Edward… I'm scared"

Edward blinked away from the memories he saw in the elder minds last night and turned his attention to the lonely brunette lying beside him on her light emerald bed as she snuggled closer to his icy touch for comfort with a single tear fallen out from the lids of her beautiful eyes onto her pillow, "It's alright, love. I'll protect you" he whispered, tucking her soft wavy lock behind her ear as he kissed her forehead affectionately which earned him a sigh in content for his action from the angel beside him and pulled her into his arms as he breath her scent deeply.

"Promise?..."

"…For eternity"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**A/N:**_ So? What do you think? Good or just plain bad? For the all reviewer and the follower including the favourites for the story, I would like to thank you guys for read this crap and kept waiting for the updates for the series. Here's a little information about a crossbreed:

**Crossbreed**- a type of supernatural breed that have an ability of a vampire and shape-shifter (depend on the main gene inside the infant body whether she/he will be half vampire or a shape-shifter)

I hope this story doesn't confuse you guys, I mean the plot is quite weird (to me) because I just wrote what I thought back there and this is the result. Oh, don't forget to check out the banner for the story in my _**devianart **_on my profile link. I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Remember, Reviews = Chapters

_**Next in Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"So… you're finally with him huh?"

"What do you mean, Jake?"

"…Nothing"

…

…

"There's a storm coming"

"Hmm?... Really?"

"Well... My family asked you to join us playing baseball this evening"

"… I would love too"

…

…

"You brought a snack"

"A human?"

"She's with us"

"Her blood… she's taste… sweet"

"Get away from her!"

…

…

"Edward!"

"GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

…

…

"Shh… it's alright. You're safe now"

"…E-Edward"

"It's alright…"


	15. Chapter 14: safe and sound

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Safe and sound**_

"So… you're finally with him huh?"

The voice caught her attention away from her occupying thoughts and turned her questioned gaze onto the younger boy beside her lying onto the green grass as they enjoy the cold air of the autumn breeze on their skins, "What do you mean, Jake?" she asked, looking down into his brown eyes as he gazed deeply into her own.

"…Nothing"

Iris frowned at the respond she received from him and turned to the beautiful scenery of the descend sun on the horizontal as she listened to the sound of his soft breath, "What are you thinking about?"

Jacob shrugged and slowly opened his eyes into the orange skies, "You… I don't trust him"

"…And why is that?"

"I don't know. It's something about him make me anxious"

The brunette nodded in understands as she thought about their instinct since they're practically enemies and looked down to the young werewolf with a warm smile, "It's alright… I trust him"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I'll trust him as well"

"I know…"

_**Ping!**_

Both of the childhood friends turned to the sound of the car honing behind them and couldn't help but frowned in annoyance for Jacob case or a happy smile for Iris at the shiny silver Volvo parked at the park entrance, "Well, it seems my ride is here" stood the beautiful brunette before looking down to the pouting boy below her with a warm smile, "I see you later, Jake" giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek and walked away towards the waited Cullen inside the car as he give him a nod in acknowledge, driving away from his sight as he release a deep breath of longing before looking up to the darken skies with his sadden eyes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, how was your day? Did you get enough hunts this morning?"

"Yeah… I caught three mountain lions and a grizzly bear"

"…That's good"

Edward chuckled lightly at the awkwardness coming from the angel beside him and took her soft pale hand with his as he give her a squeeze, "Enough about me, what about you? Did you do anything fun with Jacob after I left?" earning a huge smile on her face as he listened to her telling about her day with the Black and giving her his owns story about Emmett little stunt with the grizzly bear and Jasper little accident with the mountains lion.

"There's a storm coming" said Edward after finishing his tale of hunting as he looked out into the dark horizontal and noticing the dark clouds covered the starry skies, "Hmm?... Really?" blinked the brunette beside him questionably and shifted her violet gaze into the horizontal with query eyes, "I don't see anything"

Chuckling, he shook his head amusedly and turned to the left into the one way with a soft laugh, "Of course you can't see them, love. They're still far away" earning a frustration pout on the beauty lips for his words, saying, "You're lucky you're immortal right now or I'll kick your ass out from this car"

"Hmm? I would like to see you're doing it"

Iris frowned as she sent him her glaring eyes and turned her head away from him as she listened to the sound of him laughing for her foolish, "Well… my family asked you to join us playing baseball this evening" pulling over in front of the white house as he helped her out from his shiny Volvo with a warm smile, "I hope you can come with me"

A pair of violet eyes softened as she gazing deeply into his brighten ones and smiled as she nodded, ignoring the tingling on the back of her mind for it, saying "…I would love to" completely forgotten the silly argument between them and give him a kiss goodbye before she walked towards the large door as she turned one last time to the vampire, saying, "Promise you'll be back an hour?"

"For the rest of my eternity…"

Giving him one last smile, she shook her head amusedly for his beautiful words and walked inside the plain white house to get ready for the game, walking upstairs into her room as she closed the white door behind her before flopping down tiredly onto her bed to her side with a deep sigh escaped from her lips, "I'm tired…"

"…Then sleep"

She opened her tired violet eyes for the velvet voice echoed inside the room and looked up deeply into his molten ones before a pair cold long arms circled around her tiny frame onto his stony chest with a deep breath coming out from his lips, "I love you…" hugging each other into their arms as the sun slowly sets down into the horizontal, giving they warmth despise the coldness of the September air as they both slowly fall into dreamless slumber…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Faster, Edward! Faster!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"What the hell-?" mumbled Emmett as he stood up straight from his little stretching and looked up towards the voice coming from the forest surrounding the plain field before he caught a glimpse of familiar bronze hair rushing towards them.

"Is that Edward?"

All of the Cullen momentarily stopped whatever they're doing and looked up towards the sound coming from with mild confused before the said vampire appeared before them with a clingy brunette on his back as they both laughed at nothingness along the ride.

"That was fun" chuckled the brunette as she wiped the tears on her eyes for laughing so much before climbed down from his back onto the ground, "We should do this more often"

"Anything for you, love…"

Everyone looked amused (except for Rosalie who decided to be bitch again) towards the couple and shook their head as they continued their activities to let them both settled down a little before starting the game.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" asked Esme as she looked back between them with an amused expression on her beautiful face.

"It sounded like a bear choking" Emmett snickered and laughed before walking away to take his position on the field as the little pixie vampire skipped her way to the couple with a huge grin on her face, "It's time! Come on, Edward. We won't want to keep her waiting for the show right?" as she took the bronze haired away from the giggling brunette who saw the torture face coming from her lover and decided to follow Esme who become the Empire for the game.

_**Why am I forgetting something?...**_

And the game started. Alice was pitching and Emmett was down on the bat with a huge grin on his face, completely confident for winning the game while Jasper and Edward were down at the outfield readying to catch the upcoming ball. Iris couldn't help but crack a smile of excitement for the game that about to start and looked up towards him…

_**Win for me, Edward…**_

Sending her thought to the mind reader which earned her a beautiful crook smile from him for her thought as he nodded with determination flashed inside his molten eyes and waited anxiously for it to start. Up high on the dark skies the thunder smashed along with Emmett swing when he hit the ball and sending it flying far away into the horizontal with Edward dashing through the thick forest to catch it.

Iris gasped in excitement and squealed in delight when Edward showed up and throw the ball at the waited Esme on the last base before hitting it on Emmett body, "Out!" she shouted and Emmett grumbling got up from the dirt with a frown on his face for his loses as he sulkily walked away for Rosalie turned. After team Edward caught out all three out, he's grinning and quickly running his way to her as he hugged her with a little twirl around the green field, "Did you see that?"

She laughed at the cuteness of his face and nodded before he placed her down onto the ground with a kiss of contentment on her forehead as he walked again towards the field for the next game. Esme who was standing beside her smiled warmly at the human who caught her son heart and give her hand a squeeze, "Thank you…" she whispered, catching the brunette lovely violet eyes with her amber ones with a gasp in shock coming from the seer vampire lips for the vision that about to happen.

"They're coming…"

"What's coming?"

Alice quickly turned her head to the human beside Esme with a fearful expression on her face for her fate, "The nomads. They heard we're playing and decided to change their path towards here"

Edward frozen still for a moment and instantly appeared beside her as he shield her away behind his back with emotion swimming inside his molten eyes. Fear, sadness, pain, guilt… All coming like a tide washes the shore onto her heart as she closed her violet eyes for the thought that about to happen…

_**Why?... **_

-and slowly started to open again as she felt a cold presence within the distance with a sudden fog surrounding the area…

_**Why is this happen to me?...**_

"It's alright…"

Iris blinked at his voice and turned her attention to the slightly crouch vampire in front of her as he give her a side glance with a small yet painful smile on his lips, "…I'll protect you"

A tear managed to escape from the lips of her eyes as she bit her lips to supress the sob coming out from her throat…

_**Promise?...**_

"For eternity…"

"…They're coming"

A pair of purplish gaze opened at the words and looked up behind him onto the three figures emerged from the fog into the green field with seriousness on their faces. Laurent, one of the nomads she read once inside the Twilight comes out first along with the two by his side as he gazed curiously at the Cullen before parting his black lips to speak, "We thought we heard a game. I'm Laurent and this is James and his mate Victoria" indicating to the both of them by their name before turning his red crimson eyes to the Cullen expectedly.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Iris"

"Hmm?...A large coven you have. Do you have room for three more players?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

A headache suddenly attacked the brunette minds as she unconsciously hissed lightly in pain for the pounding inside her skull before looking up to the nomads with quivery eyes, _what's happening? _She thought before looking away as she pinched the bridge of her nose. A sudden realisation caught her attention which causes her to snap away from her flooding memories and looked up at the nomads in shock, _my memories… My memories of the story started to fade…_ as the scene of the upcoming event began to crumple into tiny piece and started to change into nothing but blank and darkness.

"Iris…"

The said brunette snapped out from her thought and looked deeply into his concern eyes before slowly parting her lips to answer him when a breeze finally make it appearance, blowing softly passed her hot skin which causes her scent to fill around the area that managed to caught the nomads attention for the sweetness of her blood.

"What's this?" the French vampire asked as he shifted his crimson gaze into her with a mild interest in his eyes, "You bought a snack"

"A human?" a growl coming out from the blonde haired tracker before a wicked smile adorned on his face for the thought of having a cat and mouse game with the Cullen which causes Edward to snarl furiously at him as he shifted his posture protectively in front of her.

Sensing the tension surrounding the atmosphere, Carlisle took a step front and gives them a polite yet stern smile, saying, "She's with us" blocking his family away from the human blood vampire clutch as he gave a side glance to his mind reader son.

"Her blood… she's taste… sweet" said the red haired vampire, Victoria in dazed before looking at the said human with a sadist smile, "It would be a great pleasure to drank out of her"

"Get away from her!" growled Edward for the words as he crouching readily to attack if necessary with anger burning in the deep core of his eyes.

"Edward…"

Edward gritted his teeth for his name mentioned by his leader coven and spun the brunette around to his back to meet him as he carried her away towards the waited car while the other trying to keep the nomads busy for their escaped, "Where we're going?" she asked with a tiny voice before he placed her down onto the passenger seat of his Volvo, followed by Alice and Emmett who also act as a bodyguard for both of them and drive his way out from Forks.

"Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"Away! Far away from here!"

"But-!"

"That blonde! He's a tracker! He's tracking you for your blood!"

Iris silenced momentarily for his outburst and slowly touched his tense arm with sadness flashed inside her eyes, "… I know but that's why I want you to turn around and send me back to my house. Let me inform my grandparent about my leave or at least leaves a note for them" which causes the vampire beside her to grit his sharped teeth in anger and slowly closed his eyes in defeat as he listened to her beg, "Please… Edward…"

Alice who was sitting behind them with Emmett frozen for a second and a half before nod with confirmation for her vision, "She's had a point there, Edward. Pull over. Let her wish them goodbye. James won't start hunting for about an hour or so"

"Alice-!"

"It'll be alright, Edward. No one gets hurt!"

"She's right, man" agreed the bulky vampire as he turned to the human with softened gaze, "we won't let anything happen to her"

"…Edward"

"Alright!" sighed the tense vampire in defeat for the argument inside his car and instantly turned around towards the Davidson house in fastest speed he could ever reach in a minute. Stopping the Volvo in front of the silent house, Iris quickly walked inside and glanced around to find any clue or presence before walked upstairs with Edward covering her back for any attacks, "Hurry! You have 15 minutes to pack!"

She nodded in understand and slowly opened the door of her room carefully, looking around every shadow for intruder before walking towards her closet to pack her things with tears streaming down through her flushed cheek…

_**I'm scared…**_

"It's alright… we'll make it through"

_**How can you be so confident?...**_

"Because I believe in destiny… and my destiny is to be with you"

Pausing suddenly between her packing, she looked up at the immortal standing in front of her and couldn't help but cried as he took her hands with him, "I love you…" he murmured softly between them as he wiped away the tears running down from her beautiful eyes with his cold touch, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise…"

"EDWARD! LOOK OUT!"

_**Crack!**_

A shower of glasses burst through her window which causes him to hug her onto his chest to shield her for the glass and instantly being pulled by enormous force as he was sending flying onto the wall, "Edward!" Iris gasped in horror for him before a cold hand chocking her on her throat as she met his crimson eyes, "You're mine!"

_**Pounce!**_

Iris fell down onto the ground by the force and grunted slightly in pain before looking up at the two vampires fighting each other over the distance, "GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!" shouted Edward to the girl as he punched James strongly on his jaw before taking her hand to pull her up from the wooden ground towards the staircase, "Just run! The other will catch up with you!" turning around to finish the tracker immortal before he give one last glance to his love and fight him with all he got as one thought circling around his minds that give him strength to fight-

_**For her…**_

Opening the front door of the house, she was greeting with the sight of fighting vampires where Alice and Emmett who seems busy dealing with the red haired vampire before the sound of the broken window echoed loudly inside the property as two figures fallen out from the two stories house onto the ground with sickly crack from the impact.

A scream cringing loudly into her ears as she closed it with her pale hands and looked up at the burning figure trashing in pain on the ground which causes her to gasp in shock and horror for the dreadful sight of him, "NO!" another scream accompany her as Victoria screaming for her mate before freed herself from the Cullen and pounced to the stunned brunette in front of her in anger for James death when a large dark russet wolf leaped from the bushes behind her onto the red haired vampire with his jaw opened to bite her out.

Iris hissed silently at the horrible sound of pain coming from the immortal before a pair of long cold arms circling around her shaky figure with a familiar velvet voice soothing her fear for the upcoming, "Shh… it's alright. You're safe now"

"…E-Edward"

"It's alright"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up over the boy shoulder towards the russet wolf standing before the ashes of the vampires and turning to give her one last glance of his dark eyes as he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** This is it. Chapter 14. *sigh* I don't know if I could keep going with this story. It's getting more further and more complex as it's goes so I don't if I could still writing it. My story plot has become too long until which totally means it doesn't make sense sometimes. But I guess I surrender. So, should I continue it or Haitus? Your choices…


	16. Chapter 15: Fate or Coinciding

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Fate or Coinciding…**_

_**Twilight…**_

That was the word had been playing around her minds ever since the incident, involving James and Victoria last week. The word that had been keeps forgotten ever since she set foot on the rainy land. The day where her life change into a fantasy…

She could still remember the day where she first took a step into the land, the land she couldn't believe that was real, even with the names and people around the small exactly the same within the black book. It's like… falling deeply into a dream. Falling deeply into a fantasy. A fairytale…

…and she could still remember the first day she meet the Cullen, Bella, and Jacob. The first day she met his molten golden eyes. The day she falls in love with Edward Cullen…

Opening her violet eyes from the darkness of her sub consciousness minds, she looked over the streaming light coming from the small white frame window lighting the light azure blue room and slowly got up from her soft emerald bed with a deep sigh as she turning her attention to the black book lying on the nightstand with a frown on her face, taking and touching the book as thoughts circling around her head for it…

…without wasting any moment, she opened the first page of the first chapter and began to read, processing every word printed on the paper before a sentences caught her eyes…

"_Coming from the crowd within the Airport of Seattle, a brunette, the lost granddaughter of an older man named Henry Davidson walked gracefully into the entrance with her blue bag towing behind her with a pair of beautiful violet eyes glancing around the place in search of familiarity…" _

_**Wait a minute!**_

She blinked her eyes in disbelief and re-read the sentences over and over with a shock gasp escaped from her lips before quickly changing onto another pages and another…

_**Oh my God!**_

-screaming loudly inside her head as she accidently dropped the book onto the floor in horror…

_**It can't be happening…**_

A knock startled her into the reality before turning to face the door as it opened and began to reveal an elder man with a soft smile adorned on his face leaning against the white doorframe of her door, saying "Morning, pumpkin. Jacob's here to see you. Are you alright there?" obviously pointing to the forgotten book lying lifeless on the wooden floor which causes the brunette to blink in realisation and sheepishly picked it after clearing her throat in embarrassment, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Tell him I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Alright then"

After making sure her grandfather left the hallway into the living room below, she once again opened the book and looked at the pages with mild confused and awe for what's happening. Heck, it even doesn't make sense! I mean come on! How could suddenly a book change into your lifetime story in one night. God must be playing with her.

As she scrutinizing the pages, she began to notice that there are still blank pages at the end as if it was waiting to be written…

_**By me…**_

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she placed down her book back on the nightstand and made her way downstairs to meet a certain young boy sitting as usual on the black leather couch watching the infamous sport of American, football.

"Hey, Jake!"

Jacob turned his head to look over the leather couch at her beautiful soft voice and instantly beamed at her with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Hey, Iris! How you've been?" patting the seat next to her as he motioned her to sit and watching the game together with her by his side.

"Great. How's Billy though?"

"Never been better. He's actually miss you"

"Really? Not you?"

"Hahaha… aww~ burns. You caught me" laughing together as they enjoyed each other companies during the game. She humming on a soft tune randomly and slowly leaned closer to his warmth emitted from his body as he circled his arm around her shoulder with a sigh in contentment for her gesture…

"Iris…"

"Hmm?..."

"There's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?..."

"I-"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella! There's someone here to see you!"

"Coming!"

Walking down the staircase and nearly tripped at the last ones, she looked up towards the front door and was greeted by a familiar dark haired boy standing next to her father chatting before turning to see her with a soft smile on his lips, "Good Morning, Bella!"

"Jacob?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_I'm a werewolf, Iris… and I'm imprinted on Bella"_

Iris sighed at his words echoed loudly inside her minds and slowly looked up towards the beautiful azure blue skies with a deep thought regarding those words…

Even though the words he spoken to her seem to take a weight lifted from her chest but she couldn't help but noticed the sadness and guilt emitted inside his dark eyes as he waited for her to respond for his words…

"_I know…" _

…Jacob Black, the one who she read about his hopeless in love with Isabella Swan finally imprinted on her. But she couldn't help but noticed the look on his face. Helplessness, sadness and guilt swimming within those dark eyes of his as he gazed deeply into her eyes…

"_I still love you, Iris… more than life itself… you're the one and only sister I love the most…"_

"_And you're the only brother I ever have, Jake…"_

Shaking her head to dismiss the memories, she turned her violet gaze to the children playing on the park with their laugh filling the cold air and couldn't help but giving them a warm smile for their innocence and happiness which sends warmth into her heart before a sudden sound coming from the bench beneath her crack slightly at the sudden weight and slowly turned her attention to the figure beside her in surprised.

"What are you doing here, Edward? I thought you went hunting this morning" asked the brunette in surprised for his sudden appearance before a pair of long arms slowly pulling her onto his stony cold chest as a deep breath in relief escaped from his lips entered her ear…

"I miss you…"

She silenced and stunned slightly by the unexpected words coming from his mouth and slowly lifted her arms to hug him back, sensing something bothering him as he tightened his hold on her fragile body as if she would disappeared any moment away from his grasp, "Edward? Is something wrong?" earning a shake from her holder as he hide his face onto her wavy brown haired, savoring her scent as the memories of earlier vision swimming inside his minds for her future…

_**Flashback…**_

_It was dark at that night. Cold breeze blew gently passed her pale skin as she stood firmly in the middle of the meadow before a dark cloak figure started to emerge from the shadow within the forest towards her with a pair of red crimson eyes gazing deeply into her own…_

"_W-Who are you?"_

_Her soft timid voice echoed loudly inside the clearing, giving it an eerie sensation which send shiver down to her spine for the darkness and coldness of the dark night before slightly taken a step back away from the figure cautiously…_

_The cloak figure chuckled sadistically for her question and looked up with a maniac grin on his deathly pale face with two words escaped from his prefect lips…_

"_Your Death…"_

_**End of Flashback… **_

A loud sound of the siren snapped his attention away from the memories of Alice vision and pulled away from her soft silky locks as he looked up towards the rushing fire engine passing through the park in its emergency before a thought coming from one of the fighter caught inside his minds…

"_Crap! I hope Henry's alright. I'm not sure about his house though. I heard it's burning furiously!"_

A silent gasp escaped from his icy lips in horror for the news and quickly turned his attention to the beautiful brunette laying in his arms concernedly, saying "We need to go NOW!" and instantly took her warm hand into his as he pulled her towards his silver Volvo urgently to make it there before anything worse could ever happened to her grandparents…

"W-What's going on, Edward?"

Her soft voice shaken slightly at the icy cold hold gripping her warm ones and looked up towards the descending red fire truck in confused as she noticed that it was heading towards her grandparent house…

"Edward?"

"It's alright, love… everything will be alright. Trust me…"

"What are you talking about, Edward… please tell me what's wrong? Why those fire truck heading towards my grandparents' house? What did you heard from them?"

Edward gritted his sharpen teeth in frustration and slowly turned his sadden amber gaze into her concerned ones with guilt flashes inside his eyes, struggling with his words to tell her about the dreadful news, "Your house on fire, Iris. You're grandparent is still in there" looking away as he listened to a gasp of horror and shock from the beautiful brunette beside him with tears streaming down her flushes cheek as a sob shaken her small figure lightly for the news which causes nothing but pain squeezing his unbeaten heart for the sight…

_**I can protect her danger but I still can't safe her from pain…**_

Pulling over the crowding drive thru in front of the burning house, Iris quickly took a step out from the car and instantly makes her way towards the house over the crowd of anxious fire fighters and medics to find her only family within the sea of people crowding her house, "Grandpa! Grandma!" her called echoed softly as it shallow by the noisy siren and glanced everywhere around the ashes place for them.

"Iris!"

A voice caught her ear and turned around to find none other than Chief Swan walking over the scared brunette girl with sadness in his eyes, "Chief Swan? Where's my grandparent? How could this happen?" thousands and thousands questions flooding her restless mind over the incident as she lurking around the place with tears streaming down from her red puffy eyes before turning her attention to him desperately, sensing something wrong when he avoided his gaze from her…

_**Please don't-…**_

"I'm sorry, dear..."

Iris stumbled backward as if she been hit physically rather than emotionally but was caught by a pair of familiar cold arms around her shaken figure before she been pulled against his stony chest with sobs escaping from her panted lips for the news and gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly inside her tiny hand desperately, shaking and trembling as her knees finally give out that causes both of them slowly kneed down to the ground, " You're lying…" was the words kept repeating for her parted lips as she cried out in pain for her lose, ignoring the soothing words coming from the holder and a light squeeze hugging her body for her angst thought involving her life…

_**It's all my fault…**_

"Shhh… it's alright… everything will be alright…"

"I-It's all m-my fault…"

"Shh.. No! None of this is your fault, love. Things happen for a reason…"

"N-No! It's all my f-fault, Edward. If I h-haven't leave to the park this all w-won't happen!" raising her voice slightly in anger to prove her point before looking down to the ground beneath her in guilt and defeat for their death with her dimmed violet eyes, "… I'm a monster"

Edward quickly pulled her away from his chest and squeezed both of her shoulder tightly without hurting her as he tilted her head up to meet his amber eyes, "You're not a monster, Iris…" he whispered softly and painfully into her ears as he gazed deeply into her death ones, secretly hoping for it to be brighten like always and slowly leaned down to kiss her parted lips with his cold ones as a deep sigh escaped from him for the touched before pulling her once more into his arms for her, "You're a goddess, love. A beautiful goddess just like your name…"

_**But a goddess would never a mistake… **_

"Everyone makes a mistake, love… that's what makes us human…"

_**But I'm not human… I don't know who I am anymore…**_

Her thought murmured softly into his mind as he hugged her tightly within his cold arms, "Don't said like that… please… you're beautiful, Iris… you're everything to me… please…" plead- no begging the Cullen before slowly lifted the exhausted brunette from the ashes ground as he leaded her away towards his Volvo to rest.

After talking to the Chief Swan regarding the incident, he shook the man hand, thanking for his understanding and turned around when he heard a rustling with the bushes that caught the vampire attention to the side of the forest where the sound was coming from and meeting a pair of dark red crimson orbs into his within the darkness of the forest with a soft sadistic chuckle escaped from the figure lips too low for the human ears to heard but enough for his vampire hearing to heard it before disappeared into the shadows with one thought circling around his minds…

_**I'll be back…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** I want to thank to **Jazzybear.9** and **twilightfanjm** for their continuous review for the story. You guys are the best. I really appreciate it. I really glad for your support. I mean I'm really… really near to give up the story because I scared that you guys get bored and think it as crap and all. *low self-esteem*

oh well… speaking of that. Why won't you guys check my devianart on my profile. There's plenty of picture I manipulated for the story. Just click on the link and review it for me so I can see whether you like it or not. Some spoiler for the story is the scene will involving a war just like the Breaking Dawn but no Renesmee. I hope you guys stick around for further chapters…

_**Next on Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"We have to leave!"

"We can't possibly leave her, Rosalie! She's need us!"

"No! Don't you get it Edward! She's nothing but trouble. You said yourself that the Volturi is after her! Do you want us to get kill?!"

"Rose…"

"No, Emmett! Get this over your thick head, Edward! You can't protect her forever. She's bound to hurt sooner or later!"

"Not if I can do anything about it!"

…

…

"Amazing…"

"What is it, my friend?"

"This girl… she's had potential to defeat them"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a crossbreed isn't she? A hybrid that possess three main genes. Werewolf, vampire and human"

"That's right…"

"Based on the color of her iris, I presume her main genetics would be vampire. The violet is because of her human blood and the origin of her eye color is blue…"

"So?..."

"Using this information we could train her…"

"You mean-?"

"Train her to become a vampire…"

…

…

"You know… we're not that different"

"What's make you said like that?"

"Well, you consider yourself a monster am I right? A soulless monster roaming during the night…but you forget one thing about a monster. It will never feel love or love another… An emotion that only human have. As for soul, everything that moves, think, and feel emotions has soul so that's mean you have a soul because you moves, thinking and feel it… That's why I fell in love with you…"

…

…


	17. Chapter 16: Every step of the way

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**Every steps of the way…**_

"…Iris…"

The owner of the Greek Goddess name slowly opened her dimmed violet eyes from the darkness of her subconscious mind and was greeted by a pair of familiar darken molten amber eyes gazing concernedly into her with a soft yet sad smile adorned on his lips as he caressed her cheek gently with his cold fingers, "Breakfast is ready, love… Esme's waiting for you in the kitchen" said the vampire as he watched her moaned slightly in annoyance before snuggling closer to the fluffy comforter to hide her face from his gaze…

"…I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten since yesterday Ris… please eat something…"

"But I'm not-"

"Please… Just one bite…"

_**For me…**_

Hearing the pleading and the unspoken words coming from his mouth, she couldn't help but release a deep sigh in defeat before nodding in agreed for his silent request as he kissed her forehead affectionately before walked away towards the door and opened it for her to walk out from the room…

"Where's the others?" asked the brunette as she walked down the stair of the Cullen mansion slowly and cautiously for her half sleeping state, rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes to stay awake which earned her a chuckle coming from the immortal lips for the cute gesture of her and placed his cold hand on the base of her spine as he guide her away towards the dining hall, saying "They're went hunting this morning..."

"…I see"

Esme come out from the kitchen with her plate fill with pancake and placed it down in front her as she greeted her, "How's your sleep honey?" asked the gentle vampire affectionately as she sat down beside her, watching the human eat with interest.

"It's good, Esme. Thank you for the food"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear. I love to cook for you. At least there's a reason to use the kitchen anyway"

Iris let out a soft laugh for her words and turned to the bronze haired behind her in confuse for his intent gaze into her owns before he snapped away for something circling around his mind as he give her a soft smile in apology, "Sorry, love. I have to go… hunting as well. Stay with Esme until I come back alright?"

"…Alright"

Kissing her forehead once more, she watched him slowly disappeared behind the front door of the house into the forest before shifting her attention down to the food in her plate as she lifted up a fork fill with pancake into her mouth, chewing it remotely with her teeth as she fall deeply into her thought…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We have to leave!"

"We can't possibly leave her, Rosalie! She's need us!"

"No! Don't you get it Edward! She's nothing but trouble. You said yourself that the Volturi are after her! Do you want us to get kill?!"

"Rose…"

"No, Emmett! Get this over your thick head, Edward! You can't protect her forever. She's bound to hurt sooner or later!"

"Not if I can do anything about it!"

"Enough!"

Carlisle harsh voice echoed loudly inside the study hall but was unheard by the human ears before giving them a stern look on his beautiful pale face, "Arguing each other won't solve our problem. We should think about this rationally. Not putting blame on each other face" scolding the immature teenager immortal for their behaviour before pinching the bridge of his nose unconsciously for his human trait…

"Maybe we could ask Eleazar about this" the silent vampire, Jasper voiced out his opinion as he faced the coven leader respectably, "He's ex-guard of Volturi isn't he?"

"Yes… maybe. Alice, when the Volturi's coming to Fork?"

Alice, the seer between the family blinked away from her vision and turned her pale beautiful face to him, saying, "Within a week, they're still decide whether to bring an army by force or consoling with you to let them having her"

Edward gritted his teeth in anger as a growl emitted from his chest for the matter before silenced by the authority look on his father face, "Alright then. Esme, dear. Would you mind calling the Denali?"

"Of course, love"

"Jasper, Emmett. I want you to track the culprit behind the fire on Davidson house together with Alice and Rose. Try to find clues on the site. Edward, I want you to stay here and guard her in case they decided to make a surprise attack on her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, you all may dismiss"

With that the Cullen walked out from Carlisle's study hall and headed towards their destination given by the leader of the coven for their respected quest of helping the crossbreed hybrid, leaving Edward behind as he walked down silently the hallway into his room in deep thought before opening the door of his room slowly for the sleeping figure lying sideway on his couch, dreaming dreamlessly within the sub consciousness of her mind with the moonlight touched her beautiful figure, giving her beautiful angelic look for her innocent face…

Walking gracefully without waking her up, he kneed down in front of the beautiful angel fallen from the skies and touched her pale cheeks with his finger as he caressed her softly despise the coldness emitted from his touch before placing his icy hand onto her opened one, gripping it slight as he kissed her knuckle contently…

Iris moaned slightly at the cold touch and unconscious brought it closer to her as she tucked it underneath her cheek with a deep sigh in relief for the familiar coldness of his pale hand, "Edward…" she mumbled within her sleep as the vampire kissed her forehead affectionately before turning his brighten golden eyes towards the dark skies where the blue moon stood proudly circling by the bright starry skies with one wish in his heart as he saw a fallen star gliding onto the horizontal…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Amazing…"

Carlisle closed the ancient book in his hand and turned to his old friend standing near the window with mild interest in his deadly pale face for the sight underneath them, "What is it, my friend?" asked the Cullen leader as he walked beside him to watch his boys playing football on their lawn with a laughing human on the side line for Emmett fall on the dirt by Jasper tackle.

"This girl… she's had potential to defeat them"

"What do you mean?"

Eleazar silenced for a moment before opened his lips to continue his point with his molten amber eyes watching the girl closely, "She's a crossbreed isn't she? A hybrid that possess three main genes. Werewolf, vampire and human" before shifting his gaze to his friend for confirming his thought about the hybrid.

"That's right" nodded Carlisle as he watched Edward tackled Emmett onto the ground which causes Emmett to fall onto his butt and grumbling to the mind reader for cheater with a small smile of amused adorned on both of their face for the scene…

"Based on the colour of her iris, I presume her main genetics would be vampire" hummed the ex-guard Volturi slightly as he turned his attention away towards the human girl sitting underneath the shady tree with a glass of orange juice on her laps as she talked with Alice beside her while watching the boys playing around the lawn, "The violet is because of her human blood mingled with her venom in her vein and the origin of her eye colour is blue isn't it?…"

"So?..."

"Using this information we can train her…"

Carlisle eyes widen in realization for his words, saying, "You mean-?"

"Train her to become a vampire…"

On the side of the house, being a mind reader he is, Edward couldn't help but suddenly froze in the middle of the game for the words or rather thought coming from Carlisle and Eleazar for the matter and turned around to the window with a shock look on his face before a black blur coming knocking him onto the ground, "Ha! Take that mind reader!" grinned Emmett for his success before looking down to his brother concernedly when he didn't get any respond from Edward as he got up from his body to face him, "Eddie, man. You're not hurt aren't you?"

Edward grunted from the ground as he murmured _**'I'm fine'**_ and stood up from the dirt as he made his way to the girls sitting under the tree before slumped down onto the grass beside the beautiful brunette, "Is there something wrong, Edward?" turning his attention onto her as she meet his eyes with her violets ones.

"Nothing…"

The lips on her face frowned at the spoken words and leaned closer as she give him a stern look on her beautiful face, saying "Don't lied to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" pointing her point finger onto him like a mother scolding her child for lying before crossing her arms against her chest stubbornly as her eyes softened at the guilt flashed inside his topaz gaze, "I know something bother you, Edward. You know you can tell me anything…"

_**I trust you…**_

A deep sigh escaped from his lips for his defeat against her and run his hand over his bronze hair before meeting her with a soft yet sad smile adorned on his lips, "Carlisle and Eleazar are discussing about the Volturi" he began, hanging his head away from her gaze onto his hand nervously before continue, "They're thinking about to train you to become a vampire…" and slowly lifted up his face to look into her face for her reaction as he gazed deeply into hers sadly for the idea, " I don't want you to become a monster like me, Iris… you're too beautiful… too pure to be contaminated by the curse of immortality…" cupping her face gently into his hand before leaning against her forehead with a deep sigh emitted from his icy lips, "I love you so much that I don't want you to become the monster I am…"

"You know… we're not that different"

"What's make you said like that?"

Giving a soft smile on her face, she cupped the immortal face with her hand and gazed deeply into his amber eyes, "Well, you consider yourself a monster am I right? A soulless monster roaming during the night…" Earning a nod from him before continued her point as she caressed his pale cheek lovingly with her fingers, "but you forget one thing about a monster, Edward. It will never feel love or love another… An emotion that only human has. As for soul, everything that moves, think, and feel emotions has soul so that's mean you do have a soul… because you moves, thinking and feel this…" as placing her warm hand onto his unbeaten heart, "…the love you have for me…"

_**That's why I fell in love with you…**_

"…what's matter is not what you are but who you are… That's what I believe on… and I believe in you"

_**Always…**_

Edward silenced by her thought, her words coming from her rosy lips with a smile stretched out on the corner of her beautiful pale face and slowly circling his arms around her small figure as he hide his face onto her soft wavy brown hair, savouring her wonderful rainy scent deeply into his mind as he kissed her hair contently before giving her a squeeze…

"I love you…"

_**More than life itself…**_

"And I love you…"

Pulling away from each other arms, Edward cupped her face and smile in returned as he leaned closer to her lips, brushing it with her with his cold breath as he whispered the words softly into her ears, "I'll always be with you… every steps of the way…"

"In health and sickness?"

"In life and death…"

"Until death due you apart?"

"No… Until eternity…"

Iris smile at the wonderful words and kissed him passionately as she circling her arms around his neck, "Then until eternity we shall live…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** So here you go guys, chapter 16! I would like to thank my two best readers _**Jazybear.9**_ and _**twilightfanjm**_ for their reviews. I really love you guys *hug* talking about reviews, I'm slightly sad for the lack of reviews lately. Had my story lost your interest? Ok, now I'm starting to feel self-conscious. Bummer…

Anyway I want to promote my other story entitle _**Twilight: The Blood Thirst**_. It's not a love story… but more like family story. In this story my OC Adrian Gate or Adrian Cullen is the protagonist and the Cullen. So, I hope you guys go and check it out later…

_**Next in Twilight: The Blue Moon…**_

"I'm scared, Jake… I'm scared to lose him… to lose you"

"Shh… it's alright, Ris…"

"No! Don't you get it?! They're after me, Jake! They're killed my father, my grandparent. Its matter of time before they killed them… killing you"

…

…

"Can you feel it, young one? The sound of the blood rushing through their veins… the beating of their heart…"

"…yes…"

"Then, let it go, child… unleash the demon inside you… let your instinct guide you"

…

…

"They're coming Carlisle… and they're bringing an army with them…"

…

…

"Jacob Black… We need your help"

"What is it?"

"The Volturi… they're coming for her… and they brought an army with them"

…

…


	18. Chapter 17: Protect

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**Protect…**_

It was a beautiful morning here in La Push. The sun shining brightly for the first time within a week of raining, signalling the beginning of a beautiful day as the birds soaring through the azure blue skies...

Within the household of the Black resident, the older man known as Billy Black wheeled himself towards the kitchen and prepared the ingredient for their breakfast when suddenly a knock coming from the front door of his house unexpectedly which he quickly went to open it, saying "Coming!" and twisted the doorknob with his wrinkle hand and was greeted by his late friend granddaughter standing patiently in front of the door with a beautiful smile adorned on her rosy lips despise the cold of the morning air…

"Good Morning, Billy. I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Oh, not at all Iris. Please come inside!" greeted Billy as he opened the door from the maiden to come inside his warm premise and pulled her into a big welcome hug before he closed the door with a soft yet sad smile as he leaded her to the kitchen for breakfast, "How you're doing?" asked the elder softly and gently for his god-granddaughter well-being as he serve her a cold glass of orange juice which the brunette thanked him for his hospitality before taking a gulp, saying "I'm fine, Billy. I'm staying at the Cullen house now since Carlisle offer to let me stay there until they rebuild the house back to its original state"

"I see… well. If you want, you can stay here with me. I'm sure Jacob won't mind"

"Thank you, Billy for your offer but I don't want to be a burden for you"

"Nonsense, dear. I would love for you to stay here"

Iris chuckled and declined his offer gently without hurting his feeling before turning to the sound of someone yawning from the hallway as a familiar face of seventeen years old Native American boy walking inside the kitchen with his sleepy face, "Morning…"

"Morning, son!"

"Rise and shine, Jakey!"

Jacob looked up at the sweet voice coming from his best friend lips and give her a morning kiss on her cheek before taking a seat beside a chuckling brunette as he dig out his breakfast to start his day, "So, what's up?" asked the young shape shifter to the hybrid as she took a final slip of her orange juice, "Nothing much though… can we go to the beach, after this? It has been a while since I last see the sun in a week of rain"

_**Especially when you live in a house fill with vampires…**_

"Sure! Hey, dad! Iris and I going to beach right now! See you at lunch!"

"Alright, take care!"

"Come on!" grinned the enthusiasm shifter as he took her pale hand into his big warm one and pulled her towards the First Beach in La Push five kilometre from his house, taking their glorious time with each other as they talked about their latest life event and all to pass the times walking towards their destination.

"So, is there something you would to tell me?" he asked, swinging their linked hand back and forth like children as they walked along the edge of the coming waves, enjoying the coldness of the morning sea breeze touched their hot skin before stopping momentarily at the big log by the beach to sat on.

"… You know about the Cullen being 'The Cold Ones' right?"

"…Yup!" popping the 'p' softly as he looked towards the soothing waves of the First Beach, "But that doesn't mean I approve you with them" giving her a scold look like a doting father scolding his daughter to the sheepish brunette before softened it to compassion filling his dark eyes as he tucking her hair away from her beautiful face, "So, what about them?..."

Iris silenced for a moment to gather her thought and sighed as she looked up ahead to the horizontal with a deep thought circling around her mind, "You see… there's this big organisation called the Volturi" she began, watching him closely for any expression as she parted her lips to continue, "They are like a royal family of vampires and the one that rules their world…" trailing it off as she looked down to play with her pale hands, "…A month ago, I received a package from an unknown sender that was addressed to me after I got back from school. I opened it and was greeted by a sight of bloody shirt that belong to my father with a small medium size V pendant accompanied it inside the box…"

"At the same time I received news about my father disappearance and Edward quickly bought me back to his house to tell Carlisle about it. They confirmed it was the Volturi doing. It's appeared there's a reason why they kidnapped or killed him…" biting her lips nervously before lifting up her sadden violet eyes into his dark concerned ones as she took a deep breath to continue, "They're after me, Jake… they want me to become one of them or they'll kill me…"

A gasp could been heard escaped from the boy lips as he fully turned to her into horror for her safety and placed his warm hand onto her shoulder to look into her avoided gaze, saying "What-? Why?"

"It's seem that my father had made a promise with the leader, Aro that one day I'll be one of their guard…" grimacing slightly at the thought of become a guard to the snobby coven of bloody vampire and shook her head to dismiss the imagination by continuing her point, saying "…and now, he want to claim his promise by taking me…" before her eyes darken at the memories of the past as she shifted her attention down to the sandy sand, "I believe my father had expecting it and flew to Italy to face him alone… by himself" taking a moment as her recalled the memories of her father and release a deep breath to calm the pressure behind the lids of her eyes for the tears that struggled to fall from her dimmed and sadden violet eyes, "I… I should have told him I love him… I-I should have stop him" placing both of her hands over her stinging eyes as a sob escaped from her burning throat and cried softly for her lose, "not long after that… my grandparent become the victims…" fisting her shaken hand tightly as she pressed it onto her puffy eyes.

"Oh, Iris…" murmured the shifter sadly as he pulled her shaken figure into his warm arms, rubbing her back soothingly to ease her tears as he kissed her forehead contently to stop her burning tears staining her pale beautiful face.

Iris choked her own sob and proceeded to hug him desperately as she hid her face onto his warm chest, saying "I'm scared, Jake… I'm scared to lose _him_… to lose you" gripping his white shirt tightly within her tiny fist as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Shh… it's alright, Ris…"

"No! Don't you get it?! They're after me, Jake! They're killed my father, my grandparent. Its matter of time before they killed _them_… killing you"

"Shh… it's alright… I won't let them hurt you…"

"But-"

"…Jacob?..."

A voice suddenly cut out between the childhood friends and turned their attention to the speaker standing behind them with confused and realisation flashed inside their faces at the newcomer, "Bella?" both of them mumbled as they watched her glared at the interaction between them especially to the crying brunette who still tucking firmly inside the shifter arms before turning to make her leave.

"Wait! Bella!"

Iris bit her lips in guilt for Bella reaction of her together with her imprinter and shook her head as she pulled away from his embrace, saying "Go! Catch her before she's leave!" causing the Native boy to shrug his shoulder slightly in apologised and went towards her direction as he left her alone sitting in the beach with the sound of soothing waves accompanied her loneliness of his departure.

"Loneliness is loud isn't it?"

Hearing the unknown voice coming from behind her, she stiffed at the potential threat of a vampire and slowly turned her violet eyes to the speaker to meet his crimson orbs. Demetri, the Volvuti favourite tracker smirked at the respond he receive from the hybrid and leaned his graceful body against the tree at the edge of the forest near the First Beach as he watched her stiffing her posture into defence at his appearance from the shadows behind her, "Well…well… what we have here?" grinning maniacally as he took a step out into the open with the clouds shadowing the bright sun from revealing his arrival to the shifter land, "A crossbreed within the land of the shifter? How quite amusing…" walking towards the brunette as she took a step away from the unpredictable bloodsucker of the night.

"W-What… What are you doing here?"

"…Isn't it obvious? I'm coming for you…"

"Why are you doing this?..."

Demetri stopped in the middle of his track and gazing down to the human in front of him with an amused smirk adorned on his pale cold lips, "…based on the prophecy of an ancient Italian, a race will be born between the main three races named as a Crossbreed. A hybrid that consists of three main genes, a vampire, a werewolf and a human running within their veins that one day will rule the immortal with its power…"

"…after learning the prophecy given by the High Counsellor, the Volturi started to hunt for these Crossbreed and the Child of Moon to prevent the prophecy from becomes a reality as they began to rule the Immortal Kingdom themselves… One after one falls into their hand as they slay those who were willing to disobey them… hunger for the power within their vein to ensure their survival in the kingdom…"closing the lids of his eyes as if praying for the lost wounded soul of the dead immortals before slowly opened it again to face her with seriousness on his deathly face, "…I come here to warn you that a war is about to happen… an ancient war between the immortals within the centuries. You're my dear is the last one of the crossbreed, Ms Iris Davidson. You're the one will destroy the Volturi once and for all…"

Suddenly out of the corner of her violet gaze, the bushes at the edge of the forest rustling furiously as two enormous huge wolves make its entry and snarled loudly in warning for the immortal near the hybrid, daring him to do something with the human in their land, "I guess that's my queue" smirked the Volturi tracker before running away passed the hybrid to whisper softly into her ears and disappeared into the forest by the beach as Jacob walked out behind the two shifter with panic struck on his face.

"IRIS!"

The said girl who was still in dazing state turned her attention to the panting Black and silenced as he engulfed her into a hug with a huge relief emitted from his concern face for his sister safety with the bloodsucker, "Thanked god you're alright…" he sighed and tightened his hold on her small figure against his own before pulling away to scan her fragile body for any injuries of her encountered with the vampire, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine"

"Come on… let's get you home" said Jacob tiredly after the intense situation as he placed his warm hand on the base of her spine to guide her away from the First Beach towards his house before thanking both of his comrades, Seth and Embry who still on their wolves form for their fast reflex of the encounter on keeping his sister safe. Unknown to him, a pair of violet gaze shifted slowly towards the dark silenced forest where the vampire flee from with a soft whisper circling her minds as she turned away to follow the younger shifter…

_**Long live my queen…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure about this?"

Iris paused in the middle of tying her black combat boots for the vampire training with the Cullen men and turned her attention to the youngest Cullen standing behind her with concern look on his face as he watched her dressed up for the activities, "…do you really think it through?... about being a vampire?" as he tried reasoning with her…

_**I don't want you to do it…**_

Silence engulfed both of the lover inside the cold empty room belong to the Cullen as he waited for her answer and leaned stiffly against the doorframe with his molten amber eyes gazing deeply into her violet ones, "…I…I don't know" her soft voice echoed loudly within the silence as she zipped up her thick large dark brown jacket to avoid his gaze, "I just feel like I need to do this…"

"You know, you don't have to… there's must be another way"

"It's the only way, Edward… if I can fully access my full potential… I can defeat them-"

"But there's had to be another way … I…I just don't want you to become a monster I am…"

"Edward… You know that's not true"

"But it is" argued the immortal as he ran his pale hand through his messy bronze lock in frustration and defeat, "You just too innocent… too pure to be damn by this curse…" as he lifted up his head to meet her, "I can't see as one of us…"

A warm sensation touched his pale cold cheeks as he felt the soft gentle caress of her fair hand against his face and gazed deeply into her warmth violet orbs as she leaned closer onto his forehead, brushing his icy lips with her hot breath, whispering "Edward… you know I love you no matter what happen… it's not what you are, it's _who_ you are… You're Edward Masen Cullen and I'm Iris Lillian Davidson. That's what kept us together… "

"…I know"

"So stop brooding about it Eddykins or I asked Emmett to beat your ass!" which earned her a genuine laugh coming from the vampire in front of her for her words as his darken sadden eyes brighten humorously at her cute threat and slowly leaned closer with a peaceful smile adorned perfect across his lips…

"I love you…"

"…and I love you"

**Knock! Knock!**

Shifting their gaze away from each other, the large wooden door slowly opened and began revealing the ex-guard of the ancient royal immortal coven, Eleazar along with his long lost friend Carlisle standing patiently outside of the door with a soft smile on their faces, "Are you ready my dear?" asked the leader of the Cullen coven to the half-breed as he watched them pulling away from each other embrace with a soft tint of blush adorned on her pale face…

"…y-yes"

"Then, follow me…" leading the men and the hybrid towards the greenery terrain surrounding the Cullen property for her first hunting training of her vampirism as they stopped in the middle of a plain clearing. The familiar place where she first said the three for him…

"This is where your first training begins…"

The hybrid took a step front into the streaming of the sun and glancing around the Nature scenery in amaze before a cold sensation touched her shoulder, startling her slightly from her little memory lane of the place and shifted her violet gaze to the Spanish immortal beside her questionably, "are you ready my child …"

"As ever as I'll be…"

"Good… Now close your eyes and listen to my voice guiding you…"

A pair of soft warm violet eyes slowly shut at the sound of soothing wind brushed against her hot skin and listened to the voice of the immortal beside him as he guide her towards her vampirism instinct within her veins, "Can you feel it, young one? The sound of the blood rushing through their veins… the beating of their heart…" the soft whisper of his voice echoed inside the darkness of her mind as she listens…

**Badum! Badum! Badum!**

"…yes…"

"Then, let it go, child… unleash the demon inside you… let your instinct guide you"

Then, something snapped within her mind and soul as the window of her soul instantly opened revealing a pair of dark red crimson orbs behind those pale eyelids to the world. Edward and Carlisle who had been watching her couldn't help but frozen at the sight of her usual violet gaze changing into the colour of death as an animalistic growl escaped from her beautiful rosy lips…

_**I-It can't be…**_

Iris growled and instantly launched herself towards the forest, sniffing and tracking a herd of deer 10 kilometres up north as Edward, Carlisle and Eleazar followed her from behind in case there were hunters around that could get kill by her newborn state…

_She's fast…_ thought Carlisle as they took a sudden left turn following the wonderful rainy scent of her and stopped immediately behind the fallen tree as they watched her stalking her prey…

Step by step carefully and gracefully arranged by the hybrid as she crouched behind the shaggy bushes behind the young buck drinking its thirst…

_Come on, you can do it child…_ Eleazar voice his thought inside his mind as he watched her closely for her first kill and-

**Pounce!**

-as she makes first her move against the oblivious buck in front of her...

_**Beautiful…**_

…that was the word playing around their mind at the graceful moves. The way her body works against the obstacle of Mother Nature around her like an agile feline stacking its food within its realm caught their eyes for her beauty of become a predator… a monster…

_**Beautiful yet so deathly… **_

Thought the mind-reader as he watched her drink the lifeless buck empty sadly and self-conscious of his brooding thought, _like a real vampire… A monster…_

Suddenly a swift of cold evening air brushed against the immortals when a wonderful sweetness of blood scent entered their nostril as the brunette instantly lifted her head up away from the bloodless animal in her grasp and turned her attention to a group of warm blooded hunters heading deeply west of the forest 50 miles away from them near the Quileute area …

_**Shit!**_

"EDWARD!"

"I'm on it!"

Without wasting any moment of hesitation, the bronze haired boy launched himself at the growling brunette before she could make her escape and gripped her hands firmly above her as Eleazar and Carlisle holding her legs, desperately trying to calm her bloodlust, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed hysterically echoed loudly inside the silent forest as they trying to sustain her from killing the human…

"Iris… please calm down, love"

"GRRR!"

"Please, love… listens to yourself… you don't want this… you don't want to be a monster…"

A furious growl escaped her bloody lips and snapped her bloody crimson eyes into his molten amber ones as she watched the sadness swimming within this gaze before leaned closer to bite arms. Edward hissed in pain at the venom entering the bite and accidently losses his grip on her hand as she swing her arm to the side on his face, sending him flying onto the tree and fall to ground by the impact of her new vampirism strength. Carlisle cursed lightly and were kicked on his abdomen by the hybrid as he fall onto his back to the ground beneath him while Eleazar pounced onto her, preventing her from escaping…

"LET ME GO!"

Edward moaned in pain by the hit and looked up at his lover fighting the Volturi guard before he entered the battle field to help him, "Iris… please love… calm down" begged the immortal boy as he dodged her kicked and caught her arms behind her which she lifted her head up growling, kicking the two elder ancient vampires approaching her in hope of calming the burning thirst on her throat…

"Please… calm down love … control the beast within you…"

"NGHH!RELEASE ME!"

"Shh… love… calm down…"

Iris struggled within their grip as her eyes darken into nothing but black, signalling the hunger she felt for the blood from the mortal, "let me go…" she hissed darkly at the men before her as she tightened her hands into a fist…

"No! Try to control it, love… control the bloodlust within you… you can do it…"

-when a punch touched his jaw by the hybrid sending him once again flying towards the trees as she fight the others around her. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Leap. Bite… All the moves instinctively flooding her minds as she slowly fallen deeply into her monstrous side, losing her humanity bit by bit as they tried to control her…

"Please… love… Don't let it control you… please…" persuade Edward softly and gently for her as he avoided her attacks, arm broken by her enormous strength as he tried everything within his power to calm her, "Please… love"

…_**come back to me **_

"EMMETT! JASPER! NOW!"

Out of nowhere, two of the said vampires instantly pounced her from behind, sending her fallen into the ground with a huge crack coming from her body at the impact, creating a crater beneath her as the bronze haired boy panting heavily from the injuries inflated around his body and watched as his lover struggling from his brothers' grip sadly with a breaking dying heart for the sight of his love hurting for the bloodlust… for the monster controlling her…

_**I don't want her to be like this… **_

_**I don't want her to be a monster like me…**_

_**Never…**_

-footstep after footstep slowly arranged by the immortal as he shakily make his way to her, hand stretched out to touch her, comfort her for the pain and agony crawling her beautiful body…

_**I promise her…**_

_**I'll keep her safe…**_

_**I'll never let her feel the pain again…**_

_**The agony…**_

_**-of this curse of Immortality…**_

"…Iris…"

The hybrid slowly started to calm down from the empathy calming waves and shifted her now calming crimson eyes that slowly disappeared into her violet ones to the familiar velvet of his voice as she looked deeply into his sadden amber eyes, seeing the injuries causes by her temper on his beautiful body, "Edward…" calling out for his touch as she reach out for him, guilt and shame flooding the beauty orb of her gaze with tears streaming down from the edge of her eyes lids.

The arm that used to hold her broken into three pieces, the soft skin on his face scars slightly by her claw, the legs that always carried him to her sprain because of her… all because of her…

"…I'm sorry"

Edward silenced and shook his head in disagreed as he kneed down beside her with Emmett and Jasper still binding her with their deathly grip, preventing her from escaping as he touched her soft dirty cheek with his dirty icy hand, whispering gently into her ear as he kissed her forehead affectionately, saying "It's not your fault, love… it's never your fault…" repeatedly as he listened to her crying for her lose humanity…

_**I'm sorry… **_

"Shh… it's alright… Everything will be alright…"

_**I'm sorry… **_

Pulling away, he cupped her soft warm cheeks with his icy cold hand and leaned his forehead against her as his cold breath brushed her rosy lips, breathing in and out contently as he savoured her beautiful scent of rain and lavender, "…It's not your fault love. I'm glad you're back… I thought I lose you…"

_**Forever…**_

"…Edward"

"Shh… it's alright… I'm here… you're safe now…"

_**I'll keep you safe, forever…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How's she doing?"

"Tired but she's fine…"

"Man, she's one tough cookie" grinned the bulky vampire as he stretched out his sore muscles after fighting with the newborn hybrid which he totally enjoyed the rough fight and walked down the backyard toward the house as opened the door for his younger brother who was carrying the exhausted brunette, "I hope she's don't got the aftermath injuries by the pounding me and Jasper gave her earlier to stop her little bloodlust" closing it behind him after making sure they all entered the mansion with an easy grin on his face.

"If she is, then I just give _you_ guys the aftermath injuries as well…"

Emmett laughed at his brother threat and ruffled his bronze haired lock much for the boy annoyance for the gesture before the sound of shattering vase echoed loudly inside the silent house from the seer frozen momentarily by the stair for the vision entering her mind…

"Alice! Are you alright?" rushes the war veteran Jasper to his wife as he helped her sitting down the couch in the living room. Alice nodded slightly in daze and shifted her amber eyes to the leader of her coven with seriousness and guilt flashes upon her eyes for the news she about to deliver as Edward instinctively hugged the brunette tightly within his arms after reading her thought regarding her vision…

"They're coming Carlisle… and they're bringing an army with them…"

"What?!" exclaimed the blonde goddess shockingly for the news who was just coming down the stair after hearing the noise and about to check it out before turning her glare at the mind-reader for the trouble, "See! That's why we should leave days ago! Now, they're going to declare war on us!"

"Shut up, Rosalie!"

"Don't you shut up me, Edward!"

"Enough!"

Carlisle took a step front scolding both of his children in front of his old friend and turned his attention back to his daughter questionably for the vision, "When they're coming?..."

"In three days…"

"Don't worry, Carlisle…You got Denali in your hand" said Eleazar gently to ease his worries behind his calm façade as he gave his old friend a squeeze on his shoulder in support before shifting his amber eyes to the beauty lying on the boy arms, "Plus, we still have her on our side…"

Edward growled at the elder as he shield his precious cargo away from the preying eyes, shifting her slightly as he placed her head against his shoulder, "She's not going to fight! I'm not letting her…"

"Edward, we don't have a choice. It's the only way. Don't you see how powerful she is? She can defeat them"

"NO!"

"Enough! Put the burden on a child shoulder is wrong, Eleazar. There's must be another way to win the battle…"

"What about the shifter?" asked Jasper, "Jacob Black, the true Alpha of the Quileute clan is a friend of her. I'm sure he willing to help us…"

"It's won't hurt to try" agreed the seer for her husband suggestion.

"First the human! Now the mutt! What's wrong with you guys?!" barked Rosalie furiously at the member of the Cullen family as she crossed her arms stubbornly against her chest, fuming in anger for the danger upon her family as she ignored Emmett effort of calming her, "What's next? Immortal child?"

"Silence, Rosalie! It's not the time for arguing! I agreed with Jasper. We need the shifter help to win this war" scolded Carlisle to his stubborn daughter for her outburst before turning his attention to his son with concern on his face, "Edward… I want you to bring her back to your room and follow me to meet the shifter"

"Alright…"

"And you all just sit here and wait for us to come back. Understood?"

"Yes"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After arriving on the treaty line, a pack of shifter stood stiffly within the La Push border with Jacob who now reclaim his place as the true Alpha for the pack and looked up to meet the Cullen after picking up their scent a mile away, "Cullen… what bring you coming here to the treaty line?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest with the wolves circling in front of the leader protectively.

"Jacob Black…" greeted Carlisle with politely as he give the boy a sadden smile, "we need your help"

"What is it?"

"The Volturi…" began the mind-reader as he took a step front to reveal his presence, ignoring the growl coming from the wolves in front of him, "They're coming for her… and they bought an army"

A sharp breath intake could be heard within the silence clearing coming from the young Black as he looked up into their amber eyes in shock, searching their face for any deception regarding the matter and turned to the side at the Beta of the pack, Sam for guidance, "Sam?..."

"When?" asked the said Beta as he raised his prefect eyebrows expectantly with his arms crossing on his broad chest.

"Within three days…"

Sam turned his dark eyes to the Alpha and nodded for his silenced approved knowing how much the girl means for him as Jacob shifted his attention back to the vampire nodding in agreed of cooperation for war, saying, "We'll help…"

"Thank you…" thanked Edward as he gave the boy a grateful look craving on his pale beautiful face, "Thank you so much…"

Jacob silenced for a moment and nodded as he slowly gave him a small smile adorned on his warm lips, knowing how much his sister means for him as she for him and maybe more as he could see the love in his eyes for her name, "I'll do anything for her…" said the shifter firmly fill with determination, supported by the wolves behind him for their howling agreement on their Alpha decision, "-even though I have to fight with you… So, be it"

"Thank you, Jacob…" smiled Carlisle to the shifter before turning away back to the mansion followed by the mind-reader as they left the shifter alone on the treaty line. The young Alpha released a deep sighed and looked up at the darken skies with sadness and determination before looking down to his pack, reclaiming the stern leader look on his face, "Let's go…"

If you heard carefully within the night, you could heard the sound of the howling wolves in the distance as they cried to the Moon, to the God in hope of protecting humanity from the cold blood vampire… and also for his love for his sister fate on the Immortal hand…

_**Please, protect her…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Chapter 18: Against all odd

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 18:**_

_**Against all odd…**_

"AGAIN!"

A growl escaped from her rosy lips at the command from the war veteran immortal and launched herself to the empathy, attacking him from mid-air as she raised her fist to hit him but was dodged before a kick hit her on her abdomen causes the hybrid jumped backward to recover herself from the attack before looking up to her attacker in the distance from her stance…

Jasper crouched with a furious growl coming from his mouth and jumped towards her with his jaw opened to bite her as the brunette meet him with her hand stretched out to claw him…

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Edward who was watching the fight between his lover with his brother blinked slightly to dismiss his deep thought at the unexpected voice entering his ears and shifted his molten amber eyes to his sire beside him, watching the beauty and graceful movement between the two immortal as if they were dancing with each other in the beautiful clearing, sparkling by the sunlight hit upon them, "…She's getting better and better of controlling the vampirism transformation" said Carlisle as he watched the brunette dodging the blonde attack and jumped backward to regain herself before launched once more to him, "She's ready…"

Edward silenced at the words coming from the ancient vampire mouth and focused his attention to the hybrid fighting, trying to dismiss the unpleasant thought of having her to fight the royal vampires arm near the Alaska border, "I know…" his word whispered softly as he shifted his gaze away to the light blue skies above him…

It had been two day after the incident, and a day left before the final battle. Time had passed by so fast that even eternity seems too short for the immortal. Time used to be nothing when you live for eternity but now, its means everything. Everything you hope for. Everything you have for. Everything you fight for…

On the other side of the clearing, the Quileute wolves pack were sitting in their wolf form as they watched the brunette fighting with Jasper, hoping to learn on how to defeat the bloodsucker (according to them anyway) before turning his amber gaze to one particular shifter who rather remain in human form as he watched his sister fighting the vampire with grimace look on his tan face…

_**I don't like it…**_

Jacob narrowed his eyes slightly at the punch that nearly touched her face if it weren't for her fast reflex of dodging it and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly before lifting up his dark eyes gaze to the beautiful brunette with a sad thought circling around his mind even since the day she told him about her history, about her bloodline, about being a monster…

_**I don't like one bit…**_

"Same with me…"

The young Alpha tensed at the voice entering his ear and turned his attention to the immortal standing beside him as his molten golden eyes watching the fight before shifting it towards his own, "Then why you didn't stop her?" asked the shifter sternly as he quietly whispered back to the vampire, hoping for no one hearing their little chat, "You know there's another way to stop those bloodsuckers!"

"There isn't another way, Jacob. One way or another, she will have to face them!"

"… but we could stop them! We have the pack and the bloodsucker of yours by our side! We can fight them!"

Edward shook his head in defeat and sigh as he faced the young Alpha with sadness and guilt swimming inside his amber gaze, saying "I know… but this isn't our fight, Jacob. It's her. She has to face them… but I won't let her face them alone" as determination slowly regained inside his gaze, "She's have us by her side, Jacob Black… she's never alone"

_**Not as long as I shall live…**_

Silenced engulfed both of the mortal enemies as the shifter hung his head down to the ground, shielding the sadness inside his dark eyes for the words before looking up to the beautiful brunette before him, "Iris… she's my best friend…" whispering softly as memories of their past flashed inside his mind, their childhood memories that always engraved within their mind and soul, "She's my sister, my world, my everything ever since the first time I lays my eyes on her, I swear I'll protect her… and I'll do anything for her. Even if I have to kill myself just to safe her, I'll do it without a moment of hesitation" closing his eyes to supress the pressure behind his eyes lids, "…but now, I feel helpless… I can't protect her anymore"

"I know…" agreed the mind-reader as he placed a cold hand onto his shoulder in support, understanding the meaning behind his words as he give a light squeeze, "She's my life… my soul... I rather die than live a thousand years without her… but I know we can't protect her forever, Jacob. She has to face them by her own someday. She isn't a small girl anymore, she grown up… the pain, the happiness, the sadness are what keeps her going. It's a stage she have to face…" shifting his attention to the beautiful hybrid with a sad smile, "I swear after this all over, I'll give this to her…" pulling out a small jewellery box from his pocket for the boy to see, "I promise her, I want to be with her… forever… for eternity" opened it as it reveal two band of beautiful silver ring with craving saying, _**'Yours forever'**_ within the two rings, "And I'll keep that promise… no matter what. Even if I have to face Death itself for the second time, I'll do it… just for her"

Jacob stunned at first by his promise, his words, thinking how much it's truly missed from his mind. The fact that she's growing up from a little girl he used to protect into a strong woman he known until this day and couldn't help but give him a genuine smile on his face as he placed his warm hand on his shoulder in return for his support…

_**Thank you…for everything you did for her…**_

Giving him a light squeeze on his hard shoulder as he smiled, knowing he's the only one for her, the one that will make his sister happy, the one to love her for the rest of eternity, "…Take care of her" he said, squeezing his hand on the immortal shoulder one last time before pulling away as he made his way to his pack, leaving him behind within the shadows of the clearing…

_**Promise me…**_

Edward silenced by the last of the young Alpha request within his thought and slowly closed the jewellery box in his hand as he placed it back inside his pocket, lifting his gaze to the beautiful brunette who just finished her little training with his brother before she turned to meet his eyes with a beautiful smile adorned on her lips…

_**Promise me you'll take care of her…**_

The burden that always haunted him finally being lifted from his chest as he meet her beautiful gaze, feeling the peace he lost for thousands of years since his rebirth from the death returning within his heart, his mind, his soul for the trust implied by the shifter on him… and for the love he held for her…

…_**I promise**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" asked the Cullen once again as they pulled over the Swan drive thru and watched the brunette playing the hem of her thick blue jacket beside him, biting her rosy lips slightly in her nervous tic as she release a deep sight to calm herself down…

"…Yes"

Edward silenced for the nth time this day and nodded in understand without saying anything about it as he leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead, saying "I know she'll forgive you, love…" as he cupped her face with his cold hand and kissed her softly on her lips with a soft smile adorned on her rosy lips for his words…

"Thank you, Edward…"

"Come on. Go and talk to her. I know she's miss you…"

Opening the door of the passenger side, she took a step out from the vehicle and looked up at the said brunette crouching over the beautiful purple Iris flower bed beside her house, oblivious to the sound of her footsteps as she make her way towards her, "Hey Bella!"

The Swan snapped away from her deep thought of the childhood memories regarding the flowers in front of her and turned around to meet the all-grown-up girl from her memories lane with a small frown adorned on her petite face, "What do you want, Iris?" she asked coldly but deep down within her heart, she glad to see her again…

Despise the jealousy she has for her, she's still love her sister as much as she did when they were younger. She knew she's being selfish about it but she couldn't help but envy her, ever since they first meet during the summer vacation when she was seven. The first time she meets a beautiful angelic brunette girl sitting playing sand castle with a certain smaller Native boy on the First Beach…

…

…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Come on, Bella!"_

_The seven years old brunette took a step out from her daddy police cruiser and glanced around the unknown places warily with her huge innocent brown eyes before quickly catch up with her daddy as both of them walked towards the beach within La Push, "There's someone I want you meet" said Charlie smiling as he took her small pale hand into his warm ones and looked up to greet the two unknown elder in front of them._

"_Hey! Billy! Henry!"_

"_Oh! Hey, Charlie! Long-time no see you"_

_Charlie chuckled and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck nervously, saying "You know, work" before looking down to the shy girl hiding behind his long leg, "Oh! Billy. Henry. Meet my daughter, Bella! Bella, honey. Meet Billy Black and Henry Davidson"_

_The said girl looked up after hearing her name called by her daddy and shyly smiled at the two elder, blushing, "Hello…"_

_Billy and Henry couldn't help but give a huge smile on their face for the cute little girl and greeted their friend daughter warmly before motioned her toward the two children within the distance playing sandcastle near the soothing waves. Bella hesitantly made her way after finding how much boring her daddy talked with the men and slowly stopped behind a certain brunette girl much like herself but still different at the same time. The four years old copper-skinned boy crouching over the wet sand looked up at the new presence he felt behind his new sister and pointed out to the girl with a pout which obviously caught the other attention as she turned to meet her._

_A small gasp escaped from the seven years old lips as she stared deeply into a pair of beautiful violet…_

_**Pretty…**_

_-was the first word coming through her mind at the wonderful colour of her orbs before a soft grin appeared on the angelic girl face as she stood up into her full height to meet her, "Hello! I'm Iris!" she introduced herself to the stranger before pointed to the smaller boy who now standing beside her timidly for the new girl presence, "And this is Jake. What's your name?"_

"_Bella…"_

"_Wanna play with us?"_

_The Swan misses blinked at the question and shyly nodded in greed as she took her hand to pull her down near their nearly finished sand-castle with the sound of soothing waves accompanied the sound of laughing children that echoed loudly inside the silent beach of La Push, unaware of the smile on the adults face as they watched their love ones playing together in the mid-summer of usual cold Forks… and a start of a new friendship…_

_**End flashback…**_

…

…

Iris flinched slightly at her cold tone within her voice and bit her lips nervously as she meet her anger dark brown eyes with her owns, saying "I come here to see you…" she began softly in hope of calming her aggression, "…and apologise"

"For what?..."

"…For everything" mumbled the hybrid softly as she gazed deeply into her brown eyes, taking a step front of her with hope and apology swimming within the violet orbs of her, the eyes that always caught her attention ever since they were kids, "For everything I did to you. I know you hate me… but I swear it's not my intention to do such a thing. You're my best friend… my sister. I love you. I really do. I'll do anything for you… Even if I have to scarify my own happiness for you, my life…I'll do it" hesitantly reaching out for her soft pale hand into her warm ones and give her a light squeeze, feeling the pressure behind her eye lids for the tears threatened to fall down through her rosy cheeks as she choked her own sobs before crying softly in front of her, saying "Please… forgive me"

Bella silenced for a moment of acceptation and bit her lips to conceal the sob from coming out through her lips for her friend apology, for her word as the memories of their childhood friendship flashed inside her mind and squeezed her hand back before she wrapped her arms around her long lost sister in guilt as she cried onto her shoulder, "I-I'm sorry…" squeezing her small figure within her arms, "It's all my fault… I was so jealous with you. You always have everything I ever wanted. A loving family, Jake's attention and even Edward…" hiding her face into her wavy soft hair to hide her streaming tears from the world around her, "but you never showing it off… in fact, you willing to scarify it all just for a selfish girl like me… I didn't deserve you"

"That's not true… I didn't deserve you. I took everything from you-"

"But you lose something even greater than that…" pointed the clumsy flaunt as she pulled away from her arms with stern look on her tear stain face, "You lose too much… your father, your grandparent… your humanity…"

"How do you-?"

"Jake tells me everything…"

Iris shut her mouth up and slowly nodded, remembering that Jacob had imprinted her before looked up to meet her eyes, "And you ok with it?... with this supernatural thing?"

"I have my suspicious…"

"…I see"

Bella chuckled to dismiss the awkward atmosphere between them and wiped away her tears before giving her a warm smile as she hugged her once more within her arms, "I'm sorry… for everything Iris. I love you"

"I love you too, Bella…"

"Friends?..."

"Friends indeed…"

Both of the brunettes pulled away from each other arms and laughed at their pathetic behaviour of crying like a bunch of emotional women as they talked about their life they've been missing due to little childish act, enjoying the peaceful and warm air of the cold Forks, unaware of a smile playing across a certain immortal lips as he watched the young maidens talking with each other before looking out to the darken skies in the horizontal, signalling the begin of the night…

Twilight…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Within the Cullen mansion, the sound of a beautiful symphony echoed loudly during the night as the moon shined brightly throughout the starry skies, lighting the darkness of the land with its light coming from the sun. A beautiful figure sat down near the large grand piano located in the centre of the enormous hall as it plays the black and white keys skilfully with its pale cold hand, filling the silent mansion with its melodies…

The door opened behind him as another figure entering the room and slowly made its way to the player as it sat down beside it within the night, "What are you playing Edward?" asked the seated figure as the moonlight slowly shined upon it, revealing a pair of beautiful violet eyes within the darkness of the night…

"Esme's favourite… the Meadow"

"…It's beautiful"

Edward smiled and nodded in agreed before he shifted its melodies to a familiar one he had created, her lullaby. Iris hummed along with him and smiled as she leaned her head onto his cold shoulder, listening to the wonderful melodies played by him as she looked out to the blue moon outside the frames window…

_**I wish I could freeze the time… **_

"…me too"

Lifting her gaze away from the moon, she turned to meet his warm amber eyes with her own, gazing deeply into two pool of molten gold as he slowly leaned closer towards her lips…

His cold breath touched her warm ones as he whispered gently against her lips, leaning onto her warmth as he savour it deeply within his soul, saying "…and I'll pray to God everyday just for you to stay by my side… forever and for the rest of eternity"

"And for the rest of eternity we shall live…"

"…Forever…"

Iris nodded with a warm smile adorned on her lips as she leaned closer to him, placing a soft gentle kiss upon his cold ones as she cupped his beautiful Adonis face with her hands, "Forever…" as the last note of her serenade slowly dies inside the cold room, accompanied by the streaming moonlight upon them...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We here, Master Aro…"

The leader of the ancient royal vampires' coven slowly opened his dark red crimson gaze and looked up at the white cold terrain before him as they stopped at the edge of the huge clearing, surrounding with the thick heavy forest with his guards behind him…

Up from the distance of his eyesight, he could see a trail of cold fogs covering the white lands in front of him with a small smirk adorned on his pale deathly face, saying, "It's time…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** In this chapter, I wrote about the scenes that occur during their final day. The scene where Jacob and Edward had a talk from-heart-to-heart, a scene where Iris apologised and see Bella one last time before the battle and lastly the scene where Iris and Edward promises each other to stay alive and live together forever…

In this chapter, I guess I want to show how much the last day seems to affect the characters within the story. I would thank you for the previous review regarding this story and for your continuous support of it. Lastly, please see my devianart gallery for the story at the link on my profile. Thank you.

Reviews are needed to continue…


	20. Chapter 19: It's war

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**It's war…**_

The sound of dashing wind could been heard coming from the deep dark forest of the Northern American Mountain as a group of mystical creatures roaming through the Mother Nature towards the large white clearing within the distance near the Alaskan border. The figure that leaded the coven stopped at the edge of the forest as she waited for the other followers and lifted her crimson gaze to the fog forming surrounding the icy plane…

"They here…"

A cold pale hand touched her shoulder as she turned her now violet eyes to the figure behind her, meeting a pair of molten amber gaze with her own as he give her a light squeeze before the others stood behind her with seriousness and determination emitted from their beautiful deathly face for the Immortal Royalty Coven waiting on the other side of the empty plane…

"You ready?..." asked the young Cullen as he turned his attention to the hybrid beside him and took her pale delicate hand into his cold ones, giving her one last a squeeze of support for the event that about to unfold before them…

A soft smile found its way onto her rosy lips and nodded with a final squeeze on his hand as they all walked forwards into the clearing to announce their arrival to the Volturi…

_**This is it…**_

She thought, stepping out from the cold white fog of Alaskan chill together with the Cullen, Denali and Quileute Coven by her side into the icy plane as they looked up ahead to the opposite immortal Coven arriving from Volterra, Italy…

_**This is war…**_

The cold Alaskan fog slowly dismissed from the breeze blew passes their cold skin and began revealing a huge group of the enchanted cloak figures as the Leaders of the Royal Coven made their entrance with their two high-rank guards beside them. At the front of the powerful coven stood the main leader of the Volturi, Aro with a soft smirk adorned on his pale face as he greeted his long-lost friend in front of him, "Ah, Carlisle my friend. It's good to see you again…" ignoring the growl and glare coming from the stinky mutts and the other vampires on his sides for his words as he watched them with fascination and almost gleefully expression on his face before shifting his crimson gaze to the prize of the war. The prophecy hybrid behind the young Cullen…

"And you my child must be Iris Davidson, daughter of Nathan Davidson" grinned the ancient immortal to the angelic brunette as a pair of furious growl coming from the young Cullen boy and surprisingly from the dark russet shifter beside her as well. Aro smirked sadistically at the response he received from them and turned his attention uninterestedly to the mutt beside the hybrid in disgust before looking back once again into her violet gaze, "What an interesting company you have my child… an alliance with the shifter"

Jacob who was in his wolf form growled and barked angrily at the bloodsucker in insult for his words but didn't do anything about it as the brunette soothing hand brushed his fur softly in hope of calming his burning rage before looking up to the Volturi leader firmly, "I think it's none of your business, Aro. Who I interact is none of your concern"

"Ah, you right my child. My deepest apologies"

"What do you want, Aro?"

The dark haired vampire couldn't help but smiled as he gazed deeply with his dark gaze, saying the words she wish she didn't hear coming from his lips, "For you, my child…"

_**For your power…**_

-was unmistaken words could been heard echoing inside his mind for the hybrid in front of him as he stretched out his pale hand to touch her, feeling and seeing her thought with his power as he waited for her to take his hand, "Come my child… let me see your thoughts"

Both of the shifter and vampire stiffed at the words and hesitantly let go of the brunette as she bravely walked towards him with expressionless façade concealing her fear. Edward narrowed his brighten amber eyes worriedly as he unconsciously took a step front but was stopped by Carlisle who thought it was a bad idea to provoke them and watched his lover walking gracefully to the danger in front of her…

_**Be careful…**_

Jacob growl softly at the action took by the brunette and instantly whimpered desperately as he followed her every move with his dark eyes, carefully look out for her as she walked near the bloodsucker hand with one thought and pray inside his mind…

_**Please protect her…**_

Iris stood perfectly in front of him and slowly placed her warm pale hand onto his cold ones expectedly as she let him read her thoughts, her memories before unconsciously shifted her attention to the other vampires beside him. On his sides stood the other two main leaders of the Volturi, each wearing their respective dark cloak…

Caius, the blonde immortal ones stood proudly on his right and Marcus who seems to be almost bored and uninterested regarding the matter on his left, meeting her gaze with their crimson ones as they watched her curiously swimming inside their orb before she turned away to see the other beside them. A twin, a boy Alec and a girl Jane, not older than 12 or 13 years old stood calmly behind the leaders in their dark cloak covering their features and last and not least the other two main guards within the Volturi. Demetri, the tracker and his partner in crime Felix behind the gifted twin along with the other guards…

Demetri's red crimson gaze met with her violet ones as he flashed her a quickly smile before giving her a slight nod in greeting and turned his attention to Aro who finally let go of her hand from his icy grip with an amused smirk adorned on his lips, "I see. You finally excess your full potential" grinning as his eyes flicker to the one of the twin, Jane which smirked in returned before meeting her gaze…

"NO!"

A bronze blur flashed towards the crouching brunette screaming in agony from Jane's power and growl furiously as he launched himself to her. Alec who saw this, raised his hand lazily and engulfed the Cullen into his dark mist to numb his sense before he looked up at the others attacking his coven. Felix, the bulky vampire grinned enthusiastically at action taking by the vegetarian vampires as well as for the mutts and gleefully launched himself at the shifter along with his partner Demetri to fight them away from their master's reach. Jacob growled at the sound of pain coming from his sister lips and jumped towards the blonde girl before a figure slammed him as it thrown him away towards the ground…

Iris gritted her teeth in pain for the painful illusion delivered by the gifted twin, slowly opened her changing crimson eyes as she looked up at her angrily, "…You!" she snarled and instantly launched herself to the girl, despise the pain burning within her mind and opened her claw hand to kill her. Jane let go of her burning gaze and jumped away from her as she crouched over in defence in front of the hybrid in her new-born state…

Alec turned his attention to his sister distractedly by the powerful hybrid and was slammed by one of the shifter, Embry within his wolf form as he bit his arm with his powerful jaw. The arm of young boy caught by the shifter torn from his body as he cried out in pain which causes the mist that surrounding the young Cullen to dismiss and slowly come out to his sense as he looked up to the scenery in front of him…

_**Edward!**_

He shifted his gaze away from the dying boy by the wolf's hand (or paw in their case) and turned to the brunette as she fought with the boy's twin before he met her gaze…

_**Are you alright, love?...**_

Her thought echoed inside his mind and dodged the coming attacks from Jane, fisting her pale hand into a tight fist as she punched her on her jaw, sending her away near Jacob who just finished killing the other Volturi guard and launched himself to the wanted girl he been waiting to kill for. Edward snapped away from his daze and slowly got up into his feet as he made his way to the hybrid standing concernedly in the middle of a war…

"I'm fine…" answered the young Cullen as he pulled her into a hug, relief to find her unhurt by Jane's attack and pulled away as they turned their attention to the main leader of the Volturi. Aro stood calmly within the distance as he slapped Seth away with his marble hard arm which sent the poor young puppy flying into the another shifter Paul who was battling with Demetri before the two main guards returned to their master side and faced them with a snarl and growling coming from their lips. In the distance, they could see Caius fighting with Jared, Emmett and Sam while Marcus was being torn by the shifters which he welcoming it calmly…

Iris silenced as she took her surrounding sadly for the amount of destruction occurred before her and looked up to meet his dark crimson gaze, determined to end this war once and for all as she squeezed her lover hand in hope of support which he give her gratefully, saying "You can do it…" were the words coming out from his cold lips when a sudden nudged by her side caught her attention away from those enchanted eyes of him and turned to meet a familiar dark russet wolf beside her, her faithful brother…

_**I believe in you…**_

-flashed inside his dark eyes as he looked deeply into her crimson ones, filling with determination and hope swimming within his orbs which causes the brunette to smile faintly at the amount of support she received from her beloved and shifted her attention to Aro determinedly…

"Let's do this!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aro turned away from the disgusting mutt that being slap away with his marble arm and met a pair of bright red eyes that managed caught his attention in the middle of this chaos, the eyes that similar to the one he used to saw everywhere within his kingdom but different at the same time…

It was the eyes of the prophecy hybrid. The cross-breed that was destined to bring his great empire down to ash, _So this is her new-born state…_ thought the dark haired vampire as he watched her fascinatedly for the power of the half-breed…

_**Beautiful…**_

"So, this is the new-born state? How fascinating…" said Aro in awe as he took the brunette appearances with his darken crimson eyes. Her usually wavy brown locks now darken slightly as if it's turned into raven by itself and appeared to longer as it passed down over her breast. Her soft lightly flushed skin now grown even paler that totally contrast to the black top she wore underneath her dark blue jeans jacket hugging her perfect curvy body, making her one of the most beautiful immortal he even encountered all his life…

The beautiful now immortal brunette snarled softly for his words, totally let her vampirism instinct controlled her and crouched over into her fighting stance, along with the others by her side, a mutt and a mind-reading, "…It such a shame it have to end like this" scowled the greedy ancient immortal as he gave them a fake sympathy look before he dashed into the battle field along with his trusted guards, each targeting their own opponent before them and pounced with all their might to them…

A thunderous sound echoed loudly within the clearing cause by their invincible marled like body colliding against each other, catching the other fighters attention to the beauty of the fight between the main leaders of the Volturi with the prophecy hybrid in the middle of their chaos…

"One last chance, Iris. Join me or you're paid the consequences!"

"…Never…"

-with his claw hand slashing towards her which she managed to dodge it in the time before lifted up her knee to hit him. Aro saw what she's going to do and shielded her kick with his arms and grabbed her left leg as he throw her to the other side of the icy plane…

Edward who was fighting with Demetri shifted his attention slightly to the fallen brunette behind him, distracted by the sound of his lover crashing into the trees and gritted his teeth in anger for the Volturi Leader as he tried to make a run for her but was stopped by Demetri who launched himself at him once more...

"Your opponent is me!"

The Cullen hissed in warning and struggled within his iron grip before an unknown figure slammed its body against the Volturi scum, freeing the Cullen as he instantly got up to his feet…

"GO! WE'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

Edward nodded his thanked to his brothers for their help and rushed to the brunette side…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nggh!"

The brunette moaned in pain as her vampirism started to fade and touched her side where she could felt her blood wetting her black top before lifting her now violet eyes to Aro in fear as she watched him walking towards her slowly. His crimson eyes now instantly darken at the wonderful scent of her blood, growling predatorily before pounced to her with his white pearly teeth opened to bite her…

A bronze blur slammed against the vampire body, sending him away from the hybrid as she shifted her gaze to the culprit and saw none other than the young Cullen himself circling the thirsty vampire as they fight against each other, showing their skill in battle…

Iris shifted her ached and bleeding body against the broken trees and gasped as she felt one of the sharp branches pierced through her side, making the blood polling beneath her onto the snowy white ground underneath her. Biting her lips to supress the hiss coming out from her lips, she stiffly grabbed the small stick with her bleeding hand and pulled it slowly from her flesh as she throw it away onto the icy ground, struggling to stand up onto her shaky feet but fail as she stumbled back onto the ground with a groan…

"Iris…"

The owner of the name lifted her head tiredly towards the speaker and give him a soft warm smile as she touched his cold hand with her bloody ones, "Carlisle…" calling out to the eldest Cullen with her soft voice as she unconsciously shivered slightly by the coldness engulfing her broken body and looked up to meet his eyes…

"Hang on, dear…" said Carlisle weakly as he took off his jacket and pressed it onto the gaping wound, trying to slowing the blood flow, "I'll safe you…"

"…N-No, go…help Edward…"

"Shh… it's alright dear. He's fine…"

Iris moaned at his cold touch and shook her head lightly as she panting to breath, "I'll be fine… Please… he needs your help"

Carlisle silenced and turned to both of his sons behind him with a nod, signalling them to go to help their brother before shifted his attention back to the injured brunette in his arms, "Iris… I want you to promise me, no matter what happen… don't close your eyes…"

Releasing a shudder breath from her lips, she weakly nodded as she felt a soothing warm circling her lifeless body and turned slightly to the source with a soft smile, "Jake…"

The shifter whimpered desperately to her and licked her face gently with his warmth as tears forming on the lid of his eyes for her, crying for her pain, "Don't you cry, Jakey… everything will be alright" soothed the beautiful brunette softly as she placed her pale hand onto his fury cheek, caressing it lovingly with a smile adorned on her pale lips, "I'm glad you're safe, Jake. I don't want happen to me if you're hurt…"

The shifter barked lightly at the words with sadness and agony swimming within his dark orbs as he snuggled closer to provide her warmth from the dreadful cold air…

_**Please… don't leave me…**_

Iris coughed out blood from her lips and gasping for air as she turned her watery violet gaze to him, to the man carrying her heart and soul within the distance, too far away from her reach with a desperate and longing look on her pale beautiful face…

_**Edward…**_

The mind-reader stopped and instantly turned his molten amber eyes to meet her gaze, filling with nothing but fear as he saw her for the last time…

_**I love you…**_

-before darkness slowly swallowed her into the abyss of the unconsciousness or maybe death as silence accompanied her to the journey of unknown…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Epilogue: Forever and Eternity

_**Twilight:**_

_**The Blue Moon**_

_**By**_

_**Skylight96**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Twilight but Iris Davidson is.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Forever and Eternity…**_

…

…

…

It was raining. Dark clouds covered the once azure blue skies, gloomy the usual bright weather with its dark moods as the people gathered around the petty and silence land of the death. The Forks Church Cemetery, located in the middle of the Land of Rain as a certain bronze haired boy standing before a beautiful carving stone, engraving the name he knew he will never have…

"…Edward?"

The owner of the name turned his head slightly to the man behind him as he let the cold heavy rain washed away the pain, the sadness of his silent tears onto the ground. His usual brighten eyes darken with grief and regret as he faced his sire, nothing come out from his frozen lips and mind as he waited for him to speak. Carlisle gave his boy a small smile of sympathy and placed his cold hand onto the boy broad shoulder with a soft squeeze, saying, "It's time to go…" motioned him to the waited cars along the side road, waiting for him as he said his final goodbye…

Edward silenced and turned back his gaze to the craving stone with one last smile before turning away to leave this petty place that held nothing but painful memories of his love one, the memories that will engrave deep inside his soulless souls…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

**Badump!**

A pair of blurry violet slowly opened from the black mist surrounding her thought and was greeted by streaming of bright light touched her pale skin, giving her warmth before a cold sensation touched her flushed cheek as she shifted her blurry gaze to meet a pair of darken amber eyes with a beautiful soft smile adorned on the Adonis face…

"Iris…"

The uncertainty of his soft velvet voice echoed loudly inside her ears, awaking her from her deep slumber with his touch…

_**Just like a sleeping beauty…**_

"…Edward"

The man before her nodded with a sob cracked from his lips as he leaned down and hugged her closely onto his icy chest. Shoulder shaken with unshed tears as he dried sobbed within her arms, savouring her warmth and scent once more deep inside his mind before pulling away to meet those beautiful eyes of her…

The eyes that caught his attention the first time they meet…

The eyes that caught his soul within her gaze…

Caressing her soft flush cheek gently with his icy touch, he leaned down and placed gentle kiss onto her forehead contently before leaning against her for her warmth, for her touch he had longing to taste, "…I'm glad… I'm glad you're safe" was his words as his cold breath mingled with her hot ones, looking down to those violet eyes of her with his darken ones, feeling the pressure of his venom behind his eyes lids…

If he was human, he could swore he would be crying to his knee for seeing her again, alive and breathing within his arms as he felt her warm hand touching his cheek, caressing it softly with her slim fragile fingers, "You're thirsty…" she frowned slightly with her tiny cracked voice which she totally ignored it at the purplish bruises underneath his beautiful usually brighten amber eyes and gazed concernedly as she touched it with her warm touch, "When the last time you hunt?" seeing his eyes darken into a pair of black abyss…

"Two weeks ago…"

Iris scowled for his words and shook her head in disbelieved as she cupped his face with her hands, "Go… get some blood in your system. I'll be fine"

"But-"

"Just go, Edward. I don't want to suffer more than you have… Go and hunt. I'll be alright" silencing the young Cullen with her words as she watched him nodded in defeat, knowing there's no way to disagree with her and give her a kiss of contentment on her forehead before walked away towards the large wooden door. He paused suddenly in the middle of opening the door and turned his head back to the lying angel on the bed, making sure she's still there and not his piece of imagination, saying "Promise me you'll be here… never leaving the room for anything until I come back"

"I promise…"

Edward nodded once again with relief emitted from his tired face and turned away to close the door behind him before looking up to meet the Alpha shifter of the Quileute clan, Jacob standing in front of him with concerned look on his young tan face, "Is she awake?"

"Yes. I think she want to meet you…" turning slightly to the door invitingly before he walked past the shifter, leaving the two childhood friends alone for their privacy…

Jacob said (or rather think) his thank to the mind-reader and entered the room to see her glancing out towards the dancing leaves on the tree causes by the gentle breeze passes through them, too preoccupied by the nature to notice his presence as he walked towards her, "Iris…"

The brunette blinked to dismiss her thought and turned her head to the sound coming from behind her to meet a familiar face she been wanted to see since he first woke up, "Jake!" smiled the hybrid as she reached out her hand for him, feeling his warmth from his touch as he sat down next to her on the chair occupied by Edward earlier...

"How are you feeling?"

Iris smiled and squeezed his hand softly with her weak strength, "I'm fine. Just a little tired but overall still kicking!" earning a bloom of laughter from her favourite wolf as she watched his face brighten into his usually grin and kissed her cheek lovingly, saying "That's my girl…" with his worry and fear vanished into the thin air by her voice…

The brunette giggled lightly for his words and looked up to meet his dark brown eyes, "I guess something will never change huh, Jakey?" beaming the girl with a breath-taking smile adorned on her perfect full lips…

"…I guess so, Ris"

With that both of the childhood friends sat inside the small room and chatting to pass their time, enjoying each other company as the sun slowly set down into the horizon, signalling the end of the day and the begin of the night…

"It's getting late. You should rest…"

"Aww!" pouted the brunette childishly, causing the shifter to laugh for her cuteness and stood up from the stiff chair as he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, saying "Come on, Ris. Just go back to sleep. Besides, I'm beat from talking all day with you"

"And here I thought you love talking with me"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head amusedly, "Yeah but I have to go. I have patrol within an hour"

Iris eyes slowly softened and couldn't help but release a deep sigh in defeat, saying "…alright" as she began lying down onto the soft comfy bed owned by the Cullen, tucking by her shifter warmly from the cold air of the Forks night…

"Good night, Ris…" said Jacob softly as he planted a kiss once again onto her forehead, "Sweet dream, sis…"

"…Good night, Jakey"

Jacob gave one last chuckle and walked away as he closed the beautiful tan oak door behind him, leaving her alone inside the cold room before she snuggled closer to the comforter for comfort. Listening to the grand-clock ticking at the corner, she frowned and slowly opened her eyes in frustration, "I can't sleep" she mumbled, shifted to her left as she tried once again…

_**This is annoying…**_

She groaned and was about to get up before a pair of cold arms circling around her tiny waist, pulling her closer against a familiar icy chest of a certain vampire, "Go to sleep, love…" his melodious velvet voice whispered gently into her ears as she shifted her body to meet his a pair of brighten molten amber gaze…

"Welcome back…" greeted the beautiful brunette as she give him a chaste kiss on his waited lips which causes him to smile his famous crooked smile for her lips and leaned closer against her forehead, "Miss me?" he asked, playfully as he kissed her lips repeatedly, teasing her which earned him a musical giggle for his words…

Putting a teasing thinking face, she said, "Nah. I think misses Jakey more"

Edward growled playfully at the words and leaned onto her neck, kissing and biting softly on her neck as he tickled her with his icy cold hands causes the girl to laugh uncontrollably as she squirming away from his prying fingers, "Hahahaha…. S-Stop!.. hahahaha… P-Please… E-Edward…."

"Say the magic, love or I'll tickle you to death"

"Hahaha… N-No…hahahaha….!"

"Say it!" a grin cracked on the Adonis face as he watched his lover laughing within his arms.

Iris squeaked as she finally gives up to his command, "Hahaha alright… alright…" she let out a final laughed and took a deep breath to herself down as she parted her lips, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is the bad-ass vampire in the history of mankind!"

For the first time of two weeks waiting for her to wake up, Edward laughed, shaking his head amusedly as he pulled her closer to his icy chest, "That's right… you bet I am…" before giving her a kiss goodnight on her rosy lips, "I love you…"

"And I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…"

…_**Forever and Eternity **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A squeal of enjoy could been heard inside the large Cullen house coming from a certain pixie vampire as she instantly run downstairs towards the piano room to find her target, "EDWARD!" calling out to the pianist who suddenly stopped on the middle of his play in surprised, too caught up with the melodies before turning around to meet her beaming face, "What is it, Alice?"

The seer squealed once more and hugged the poor boy tightly within her short arms, "Oh, Edward! I would love to plan your wedding!"

"Alice!" hissed the boy in warning before all of his family appeared inside the room with curiosity emitted from their pale face for her outburst, "Who's wedding?" asked Emmett as he glanced back and forth between them.

"Edward's of course!"

"WHAT!"

Edward sighed and run his hand through his bronze hair in frustration, "Alice…"

Esme squealed with joy for the wonderful news and hugged the young Cullen within her arms, showing her support and happiness for her son decision of marrying the hybrid, "Oh Edward. I'm so happy for you" pulling away as she clapped her hand beaming before she went with Alice to plan her youngest son first wedding…

_**Oh, brother…**_

"Hohoho… someone finally decided to settle down and join the real world eh?" winked Emmett teasingly which earned him a laugh from Jasper as they both clapped their hand on his broad shoulder, "I'm happy for you, Edward"

"So, am I. Congratulation, son."

"Thanks, Carlisle… Emmett… Jasper"

"Anything for you, little bro"

With that, all the Cullen talking (or planning for the women case) about his upcoming wedding that will occur within a few months, congratulating for his happiness to finally end his lonely existence since his rebirth, to finally start a new life with his love one…

He could still remember that day. After a hundred years of waiting for the right one comes into his life…

Here, once again in these petty, rainy lands of Forks, he met her. The one he believe destiny bind them together… His soul mate…

Cracking a peaceful smile on his beautiful perfect face, the mind-reader chuckled and played with the small blue velvet jewellery box within his hand, waiting for the day he will fulfil his promise to her…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are we doing here, Edward?"

The soft evening breeze slowly touched her flushed cheek for the cold air as he set her down onto the soft layers of grass within the beautiful meadow where they first said the three words to each other, the place where they first fall in love…

"There's something I need to tell you…"

Iris sat down onto the grass with her knees folded behind her as she give him her full attention, tucking the brown locks behind her ears from the evening wind, "What is it?" she asked, waiting for him to begin his story…

"There is boy… born within 20th of June 1901, Illinois, Chicago. He had lived a life fill with wealthy, respect but it all change within one night. The day where the Spanish Influenza attack. The life he knew was shattered by the dreadful disease, watching as it took both of his beloved life and waiting for him to take as well. As days passed, a blonde haired man saved him from the death door, changing his humanity into a monster on September 1918. Ever since his rebirth, he feel nothing but regret and agony for his lost and decided to end his petty existence…" trailing off as he hung his head in shame for the story before looking back up once more into her eyes with a peaceful smile adorned on his perfect lips, "… but it all stop now" taking her small warm hand into his icy ones as he gave her a light squeeze, "In 23rd of March 2008, a certain girl who just arrive to this petty, rainy town caught the boy eyes as he meet her beautiful gaze. A pair of eyes that caught his soulless soul within her violet orb and swore he would do anything to keep the beautiful spark inside her eyes. Knowing she's the one he been waiting for… the one that destiny bind to him…"

Iris silenced with her caught within her throat for his words as she watched her creep closer and closer to her, leaning his forehead against her with his cold breath brushed against her rosy lips, "Iris Lillian Davidson, would you made me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?"

She could swore her heart skip a beat by the words with a breath hitched inside her throat as she gazed deeply into his molten golden eyes, searching for any sign of deception but found nothing but sincerity and love with his gaze, "Will you marry me?"

Tears started to form onto the lids of her eyes as a breath-taking smile cracked on her lips before she leaned closer to kiss him, "Yes…" she agreed, hugging his neck with her long arms as she pulled him closer within her arms, "God! Yes!"

Pulling away to see her smile, Edward couldn't help but grinned and got out the small velvet box from his pocket as he opened it, revealing a pair of silver band ring with craving inside it, saying _**'Yours forever'**_…

The brunette blinked away her tears and raised her left hand as he slide the ring gracefully into her finger, watching it beautifully before lifting up her gaze into his, "I love you…"

"…And I love you, Mrs Iris Lillian Cullen"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

…

…

…

_**You are invited to**_

_**The wedding of:**_

_**Iris Lillian Davidson and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**On June 29, 2009 at the Cullen household**_

_**We hope you come.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

…

…

…

"…Oh, God help me"

"But, Iris. You look beautiful in this" squeaked Alice as she proudly beamed for her masterpieces, "Don't you want to look beautiful for your husband?"

"I do but I don't want to trip over the aisle in 4 inch heels. You know how bad I am with heels" glaring down to the 4 inch of torture as Rosalie brushed her hair into a perfect bun for the veil.

"Well, at least she didn't give you any higher heels don't you think?"

Iris couldn't help but agreed with the goddess blonde and looked up to the reflection on the huge mirror before her, watching her beautiful appearance as both of the Cullen woman grinned at her…

There stand the brunette with a beautiful white silky long dress touched the wooden floor underneath her, hugging her perfect body matched with her floor length veil behind her perfect bun that was clipped with Rosalie old hair clipper. On the side of her face, she wore a pair of pearly white earing and her old mothers' locket, an oval shaped Jade circled by silver with her wavy bangs curved along the side of her heart shaped face…

"I-Is that me?" a breath caught up within her throat in surprised for the enchanted beauty as she turned her disbelieve eyes to them…

Alice giggled and nodded as she placed her cold hands onto her bare shoulder, "I bet Edward will be dazzled by you" earning a chuckle from Rosalie for the word she used to describe their dazzling behavior before a knock cut in between them as it opened revealing a certain tan boy within his black tux gasping in surprised, looking to the beautiful girl within her white dress with amaze struck onto his face…

"…Wow"

The women giggled from his lack of respond and shook their head as Alice turned her molten amber eyes to the hybrid, grinning as she clapped her hand enthusiastically, "Ready?"

"Ready as I ever be…"

Rosalie smiled encouragingly as she took the poor anxious brunette hand, "You'll be fine. It's your wedding day, Iris. You should be happy" squeezing it softly as Jacob cleared his throat and looked towards his sister with warmness flashed inside his dark eyes, "You're beautiful, Ris…"

"And you're dashing, Jake…"

"Come on! It's starting…"

…

…

…

The song of the melodious piano began to play as the nervous groom lifted up his gaze away from the pastor and looked up ahead of him to meet a beautiful creature walking down the aisle towards him. His unneeded breath caught up within his throat as he watched her slowly and gracefully walked among the faceless people with a beauty breath-taking smile adorned on her perfect lips. Stopping in front of him, he couldn't help but smile warmly for her as Jacob placed his sister hand onto his icy one, giving her one last kiss on her cheek as he walked away for them to take their vows… a promise for eternity…

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Iris Lillian Davidson and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-"

"You look beautiful…" whispered the groom softly to his bride as he watched her smiling beautifully for his words, catching his breath once again for her amazing gaze that always caught his soul deeply inside her violet orbs…

"And you as well…"

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Iris Lillian Davidson to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish as long as you'll both shall live?"

Raising his warm molten amber eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he gazed deeply into her violet ones, seeing the happiness and love swimming in her orbs as she give him a beautiful smile adorned of her prefect lips…

"I do…"

"-and you Iris Lillian Davidson take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish as long as you'll both shall live?"

"I do…"

"Now, I pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride…"

Edward murmured his thanked to the pastor and turned around to his newly wedded wife with a smile, lifting the thin pure veil conceal her beautiful face and slowly leaned down to her lips…

"I love you…"

A slightest smile occurred across her lips for the words as she leaning closer to his cold with a small chuckle escaped from her mouth, whispering the words back with love with her soft voice, "I love you…"

The audiences cheered as their lips touched against each other, sealing the vows they made in the holy matrimony as they slowly pulled away with their eyes gazing lovingly into each other, swimming with love and happiness for each other…

Tears of happiness fallen from her eyes lids as she chuckled, wiping her tears for being too emotional but was stopped by him as his cold hands brushed away the streaming tears from her flushed cheek with a soft gently kiss touched her forehead…

"Don't cry…"

"…I-I can't" her voice cracked at the amount of happiness flooding her heart as she meet him, "I'm so happy that I feel like I'm dreaming"

"This isn't a dream, love… it's a reality… our reality…"

"I know…"

Pulling away, they turned to face the crowd, giving them their wishes and happiness as the Cullen hugging against each other, congratulating and welcoming the newly-wedded couple into the family. With that, everybody walked away to the reception inside the Cullen back lawn, eating and chatting about the wonderful wedding planned by the pixie Cullen within the meadow…

The happy wedded couple talking and laughing with each other before the sound of the glass tinkling caught their attention along with the audience as they turned to the father of the groom, Carlisle standing beside both of the couple with a pleasant smile adorned on his perfect, "I would like to thank you all of you for coming to this beautiful wedding of my son, Edward and his lovely wedded wife, Iris. I am honor for yours arrival and happy for my youngest son to finally found the one he had been waiting…" turning his warm fatherly gaze onto his youngest son, the first companion he had since his vampire life and smiled, "I could remember the day I saw the love and happiness swimming inside his eyes for her, watching the sadness that always lingered within his heart evaporated by her presence and love they held against each other… I'm happy for you, son. I wish you happiness for the rest of eternity. For Edward and Iris!"

"FOR EDWARD AND IRIS!"

Both of the couple stood up and hugged the blonde man as they thanked him for his wonderful speech, heading down to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple, twirling among the sea of people as they caught deeply within their world. Violet meeting Amber with the soft and familiar song began to play through the speaker…

_**The day we met,**_

_**Frozen I held my breath,**_

_**Right from the start,**_

_**I knew I found the home for my heart…**_

…_**beats fast,**_

_**Colors and promises,**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt certainly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer…**_

…

_**I've died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I've love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll for a thousand more…**_

…

Edward smiled for the final words and leaned closer towards her, gazing her beautiful window of her pure soul as the next phrases echoed within the floor…

_**Time stand still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I won't let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour have come to this**_

_**One steps closer…**_

…

_**I've died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I've love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll for a thousand more…**_

…

_**And all along I believe I would found you**_

_**Time have brought your heart to me**_

_**I have love you for a thousand year**_

_**I'll you for a thousand more…**_

…

Iris couldn't help but gazed within his molten amber eyes and smiled as she leaned closer for his icy touch, feeling the arm around her waist pulled her against his body…

_**I'll you for a thousand more…**_

_**One step closer…**_

…

_**I've died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I've love you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll for a thousand more…**_

…

_**And all along I believe I would found you**_

_**Time have brought your heart to me**_

_**I have love you for a thousand year**_

_**I'll you for a thousand more…**_

…

…

"I love you…"

"…And I love you"

"Forever…"

"…And the rest of our eternity"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::T.H.E..B.L.U.E..M.O.O.N.:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** I would like to thank you for your time, reading this fanfiction and for reviewing or favouring and following it until the end. This is my final chapter for Twilight: The Blue Moon. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for **twilightfanjm** and **Jazybear.9** for your constant reviews. I really love reading all of it. So, I'm planning for making a sequel for the story. A story of love between a family. So, for this to happen I would like some review about it whether I should make a sequel or just end it. your choice guys. Review it as fast as you can. Multiply reviews are accepted incase they need to prove their point really hard. That's all for now…. Thank you.

_**Skylight96**_


End file.
